


Combien de temps fûmes-nous trompés

by Silu_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayals, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Pre-Ragnarok, Proposals, Ragnarok, Redemptions, Sex, The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard, Thor: A Retelling, What Happened On Sakaar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silu_chan/pseuds/Silu_chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'How long we were fooled' by Ark].Loki sait qu'il n'est pas un homme bien; quelque chose de pourri le ronge de l'intérieur; et pourtant même un homme bien meilleur que lui laisserait Thor l'embrasser, parce que Thor, Thor a le goût de l'éclair qui brûle et ravage, il a le goût de la pluie qui martèle la terre, tel un puissant désir, si féroce, si vorace, si terrifiant que lorsque relâché, il mettra aisément Asgard à genoux.





	1. Avant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How long we were fooled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811470) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



> Note de la traductrice : Moi qui ne jurais que par le FrostIron, je suis tombée dans le monde merveilleux et addictif du Thorki suite à Thor Ragnarok et je n'en suis jamais ressortie ^^ ! Je suis vraiment très fière de vous présenter cette traduction (c'est sans conteste l'une de mes traductions les plus abouties), je me suis démenée pour choisir chaque mot avec soin afin de retranscrire au mieux cette magnifique histoire. La fanfiction originale est en anglais, a pour titre 'How Long We Were Fooled' et a été écrite par la fantastique auteur Ark, qui m'a émue aux larmes avec ses histoires.
> 
> Il y a peu de fanfictions françaises Thor/Loki, alors j'espère pouvoir contribuer un peu à l'expansion de ce pairing avec plein de potentiel !
> 
> Surtout, surtout si cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! Je sais que les auteurs et traducteurs disent un peu tous la même chose, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien les heures passées à peaufiner cette traduction valent le coup lorsqu'on sait que cela vous plaît !
> 
> Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le prochain et dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! (et pour ceux qui suivent mes autres traductions, la suite arrive, promis !)
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Une petite histoire qui n'est plus si petite que ça. Celle-là est d'abord à savourer, et aussi dédiée à stuffimgoingtohellfor et bewaretheides315 pour leurs encouragements et avoir fait briller la première étincelle de cette histoire lors de nos discussions enfiévrées sur Thor.
> 
> Le titre, comme c'est souvent le cas, est tiré d'un poème de Whitman (un peu raccourci):
> 
> TOI et moi - peu importe où nous sommes, nous sommes,
> 
> Combien de temps fûmes-nous trompés, nous deux !
> 
> Aujourd'hui métamorphosés, nous nous évadons promptement comme la Nature s'évade,
> 
> Nous sommes deux soleils resplendissants, c'est nous qui nous balançons arrondis et stellaires, nous sommes tels que deux comètes,
> 
> Nous sommes des mers qui se mêlent, nous sommes deux de ces vagues joyeuses qui roulent l'une sur l'autre et s'entr'inondent,
> 
> Nous sommes l'atmosphère, transparente, réceptive, perméable, impénétrable,
> 
> Nous sommes neige, pluie, froid, ténèbres, nous sommes chaque produit et chaque influence du globe,
> 
> Nous avons fait des tours et des tours, tous les deux, avant de nous retrouver de nouveau chez nous,
> 
> Nous avons épuisé tout hormis la liberté, tout hormis notre propre joie.
> 
> \- Walt Whitman, "We Two, How Long We Were Fooled" - 'Combien de temps fûmes-nous trompés, tous deux' traduction Léon Bazalgette (1914)

Ils ont quinze ans la première fois que Thor succombe à la rage née des tempêtes.

Ils ont commencé à mûrir, tant dans leurs corps que dans leurs esprits, bien que Loki soit plus concerné par le dernier, puisqu'il sait pertinemment qu'il ne battra jamais Thor question musculature.

Ils ont quinze ans et Loki est assis dans son coin favori de la bibliothèque. Un livre rempli de sortilèges plus merveilleux les uns que les autres pour créer toutes sortes de problèmes est ouvert sur ses genoux et il le lit avec passion.

Mais soudain, il lève brusquement la tête; il regarde autour de lui et ne rencontre que le silence et le calme de la bibliothèque, vide de tout occupant. Quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose de terrible est en train de se produire, mais pas ici.

Loki bondit sur ses pieds -

Le grondement de l'orage est assourdissant. Et proche. Le tonnerre rugit, non pas des cieux, mais des terrains à l'extérieur du palais. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, et le ciel à travers les hautes fenêtres est devenu noir d'encre, zébré de tant d'éclairs que ces derniers semblent se toucher, ne former qu'une gigantesque toile d'araignée chargée d'électricité.

Et Loki court, il court en direction des portes du palais. Ses instincts de conservation lui hurlent de s'éloigner du danger, de s'enfuir. Mais il n'y prête pas attention. Il accélère.

Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut en être la cause et que quelque chose de terrible est en train de se produire.

Tout à sa course, il percute sa mère, la reine. Stupéfait, Loki ouvre de grands yeux. Frigga a toujours été l'image même de l'élégance et de la sérénité à tout instant, et ce n'est que le choc de la voir ainsi, dans cet état, qui convainc Loki de s'arrêter.

Les cheveux brillants de sa mère, habituellement si habilement coiffés, partent dans tous les sens. Elle a remonté sa robe jusqu'aux genoux, comme si, elle aussi, avait été en train de courir. Ses yeux sont assombris par l'inquiétude et - Loki le réalise alors - par la peur, la peur qui vacille dans son regard, une émotion aussi étrange que terrible sur son visage. Une expression qui n'y a pas sa place.

"Mère," s'exclame Loki et quand elle tend la main, il enlace brièvement leurs doigts.

"Loki, tu dois rentrer." Et à son plus grand désarroi, elle lui prend le bras et a l'intention de le reconduire là d'où il vient. Sa force est impressionnante, déconcertante par rapport à sa silhouette gracieuse. Mais elle veut le ramener. Elle veut le ramener là d'où il vient, là où il sera protégé, dans les profondeurs du palais; elle veut qu'il fasse marche arrière, loin, loin, loin de Thor.

L'air est chargé d'électricité statique. Peu importe ce qui se passe avec son frère, c'est en train d'empirer. Nullement de s'améliorer.

Loki se libère de l'étreinte de sa mère aussi gentiment que possible, avec cette agilité qu'il a acquise et perfectionnée au bout d'innombrables entraînements, lorsqu'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec la force brute de Thor. "Mon frère," demande-t-il. "Dites-moi ce qui est arrivé."

Frigga soutient son regard. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, elle pousse un soupir tremblant et finit par lui dire : "Thor a perdu le contrôle de ses dons. Nous ne savons pourquoi ou comment c'est arrivé; d'après les dires de Sif, il était en train d'échanger des coups avec Fandral lors d'un combat amical et ce dernier a usé d'une ruse pour le distraire et le mettre à terre. Thor s'est relevé, furieux, et puis -" Elle fait un geste de la main. Comme s'il n'attendait que cela, le rugissement du tonnerre se fait entendre et la foudre s'abat sur le sol avec une violence inouïe, faisant trembler le palais jusqu'à ses fondations.

Loki digère frénétiquement ces informations, son esprit marchant à la vitesse de la lumière. Il est jeune, c'est vrai, mais il a déjà lu tellement d'histoires, tellement de légendes, et il sait, il sait qu'il doit y avoir une solution à l'affliction dont semble souffrir Thor. Il y a toujours une clef qui déverrouille la porte qui paraît ne devoir jamais s'ouvrir, même dans les contes les plus terribles. Il détourne le regard, ne souhaitant pas que sa mère voit dans ses yeux la même peur qui brille dans les siens.

"La magie," s'aventure Loki. "Son pouvoir pourrait être contenu par -"

Frigga semble vouloir le serrer contre elle et l'éloigner de l'orage qui gronde. Elle ne le fait pas. Elle secoue la tête, un geste bref, désespéré. "Huit de nos plus grands sorciers sont inconscients à l'heure qu'il est," explique-t-elle et elle pince les lèvres sous l'anxiété jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment qu'une mince ligne blanche, "et beaucoup de nos guerriers valeureux sont à terre. Loki, tu  _dois_  venir avec moi."

Une prise de conscience terrifiante soulève l'estomac de Loki et il tente de la tenir à distance en déglutissant difficilement. Ce n'est pas seulement l'amour maternel qui pousse Frigga à agir de la sorte : elle souhaite le protéger parce qu'elle l'aime, oui, mais aussi pour le bien d'Asgard. L'avenir d'Asgard. Elle le protégera à tout prix. Car si Thor est perdu, Loki sera alors le seul prince héritier.

Et c'est impensable. Il y a sûrement un millier de possibilités, d'approches différentes à tenter sans mettre en danger la vie de Thor. Odin ne risquerait jamais -

"Père  _ne peut faire cela_ ," s'écrie Loki, parce qu'il sait, en même temps qu'il pense et prononce les mots, qu'Odin n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde au contraire. Thor est peut-être son fils favori et son héritier, la jeunesse éclatante et l'espoir d'Asgard, mais l'instinct de conservation de Loki n'est rien face à celui de son père.

On ne règne pas sur Asgard en tant que Père de toute chose aussi longtemps pour accepter de perdre son royaume à cause de sentiments. Odin choisira de se sauver à tout prix, lui et son royaume, et ce même si cela signifie que Thor doive être sacrifié. Et dans les histoires, c'est déjà arrivé.

Et maintenant sa mère a les yeux assombris par l'agonie, le désespoir, parce qu'elle sait aussi bien que lui que ce qu'il craint est la vérité. "Loki," dit-elle doucement, mais Loki sait mieux que personne déceler les mensonges et les duperies. Alors que sa voix cherche à l'apaiser, sa mère trace dans l'air des symboles qu'il reconnaît parce que c'est elle qui lui en a enseigné le sens. Des sortilèges qui ont pour but de l'amadouer, de l'étourdir, une magie qui le contraindra à rester ici -

"Je suis  _sincèrement_  désolé," dit-il, espérant que Frigga puisse lire ce qu'il ressent dans son regard, puis il met à profit l'enseignement qu'elle lui a prodigué et s'évanouit hors de sa vue.

Il n'a jamais voyagé aussi loin. Ce type de magie, incroyablement complexe, n'est pas aisé à maîtriser, et se doit d'être travaillé progressivement, étape par étape, précautionneusement. Il n'a réussi à se téléporter que de quelques mètres jusqu'alors. Il s'était volatilisé de l'entrée pour réapparaître au milieu de la pièce et cette simple action lui avait causé une sensation de nausée atroce. Pourtant Thor, qui le regardait, avait trouvé ces quelques mètres digne d'éloges. Il avait posé une main agréablement chaude sur l'épaule de Loki et s'était exclamé que c'était un tour bien utile.

Mais désormais, la magie de Loki, animée de la force née du désespoir, l'entraîne plus loin qu'il n'a jamais été. Il se matérialise là où il l'escomptait, plus ou moins, à l'orée des terrains d'entraînements qui recommencent à verdir avec l'arrivée du printemps.

Il serre les dents tandis qu'il regarde aux alentours. Le sol est défiguré par les innombrables impacts de foudre et l'herbe est sèche, noircie, sans une trace de vie.

Et au milieu de toute cette sinistre destruction se tient Thor qui rugit comme le tonnerre. Les éclairs sont son manteau, le vent tempête dans ses cheveux et des étincelles de pouvoir pur crépitent le long de son corps.

Il surplombe le corps bien trop immobile de Fandral, couché face contre terre dans l'herbe calcinée. Des douzaines de gardes sont éparpillés tout autour de lui, dans un désordre si savamment orchestré que cela en deviendrait presque comique, dans un tout autre contexte - la scène rappelle en effet à Loki comment Thor cassait leurs jouets ou renversait, frustré d'avoir perdu, les pièces d'un quelconque jeu stratégique qu'ils disputaient. Même au bord de la folie, son frère reste d'une prévisibilité incorrigible.

Loki secoue la tête. Pourtant sa gorge se serre sous l'émotion. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire, ce qui doit être fait pour libérer Thor de cette terrible fureur qui l'avale tout entier; il sait seulement qu'il doit être près de lui ou Thor lui sera pris, peut-être pour toujours.

Odin n'est pas d'accord, bien entendu. Son père aussi est ici, hors de portée de Thor et entouré de ses conseillers les plus avisés, un conseil de guerre convoqué à l'improviste. C'est Heimdall qui voit Loki le premier - Heimdall doit avoir senti sa présence au moment où il est arrivé ou bien a-t-il prédit sa venue; et c'est Heimdall qui le pointe du doigt à son père.

Ils ne peuvent l'atteindre de là où ils sont, mais la voix d'Odin, amplifiée, emplie de puissance, tonne plus fort que l'orage de Thor. "Loki. Ne t'approche pas."

Loki ne l'écoute pas bien évidemment. A à peine quinze ans, il a déjà eu de multiples occasions de désobéir à son père, et là où tout autre Asgardien se serait agenouillé sous l'autorité d'Odin, Loki reste debout.

A l'entente du nom de Loki, Thor se retourne. Le voit.

Et pendant un instant, le monde ne se réduit qu'à eux, qu'à l'espace qui les sépare, et rien d'autre - la tempête qui sévit, leur père, les hurlements et les cris, le chaos - tout cela s'évanouit comme le ferait un monde entraperçu par le biais d'une fenêtre, à des milliers de lieux d'ici.

Thor a les yeux pleins d'éclairs, ses iris noyés par l'électricité aveuglante qui les parcourt, mais il regarde Loki et Loki lui rend son regard sans faillir.

Loki réprime ce qu'il ressent vraiment : une peur si intense qu'elle menace de comprimer sa gorge et de l'étouffer, mais aussi, plus profondément, bien plus profondément dans son cœur - une bouffée d'admiration à l'état pur qui le paralyse, admiration envers la destruction que Thor a apportée et dont il est le créateur. Admiration envers ce cruel pouvoir, ce pouvoir à l'état brut qu'invoque Thor aujourd'hui, dont Loki ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Thor n'a jamais été aussi magnifique.

Loki regarde son frère comme s'il le voyait vraiment pour la première fois et quand Loki sourit, les éclairs dans les yeux de Thor s'estompent.

Thor a les yeux remplis d'une terreur abjecte, d'une culpabilité profonde, mais ce sont de nouveau les siens; et le voilà de nouveau lui-même, ce frère que Loki ne reconnaît que trop.

Thor, bouche bée, fixe d'un air ébahi la scène qu'il a provoquée. A ses pieds, Fandral ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Loki sait que si Thor a tué son ami, il sera dévoré par la culpabilité, sera insupportable pour un millénaire.

Loki, étonné de voir à quel point la magie lui vient facilement désormais, aiguise ses sens : il sent la vie s'échapper de Fandral agonisant sur le sol et, d'un geste, renverse sa course.

Il n'a jamais réussi à véritablement refermer une plaie jusqu'à ce jour, mais qu'importe lui murmure son esprit : car si Thor est capable d'autant de puissance, alors peut-être que Loki, lui aussi, est capable de plus que ce qu'il ose imaginer. Et après avoir réalisé cela, ce n'est plus qu'un jeu d'enfant de plier son pouvoir à sa volonté.

Mais soigner Fandral n'est que secondaire, Fandral ne vaut guère plus qu'un jouet cassé que Thor aurait jeté de côté; non, ce qui est important, c'est Thor, Thor qui, des éclairs dans les yeux, regarde toujours Loki.

Loki va à lui, pas à pas, tremblant, frissonnant dans la tempête. Thor atterrit lourdement sur le sol; la terre tressaille sous son poids; le ciel assombri est zébré de tant d'éclairs qu'on y voit comme en plein jour.

Loki ne s'arrête qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de son frère. Bien que plus tard on lui demandera, maintes et maintes fois, comment avait-il pu être aussi certain que Thor ne le blesserait pas, Loki n'arrivera jamais à répondre. Car il ne connaît pas la réponse lui-même, il savait juste, à cet instant précis, au plus profond de lui, qu'il ne craignait rien.

"Thor," dit-il sèchement, comme s'il venait de surprendre son frère en train de faire une bêtise - une plaisanterie ayant mal tourné, des mots prononcés à la légère alors que Thor aurait dû être plus diplomate avec leurs invités au banquet royal.

"Loki," gémit Thor. " _Aide-moi_."

Loki est pris d'un frisson qui parcourt tout son corps, manquant de le figer sur place. Car Thor ne lui a jamais demandé de l'aide, même quand il aurait pu bénéficier de nombreuses fois de sa sagesse. Incomparablement têtu et fier, Thor préfère s'embourber dans sa bêtise et pâtir des conséquences plutôt que de requérir l'assistance de son frère. Mais pourtant, voici ces mots, ces mots suppliants, déchirants. Qui pénètrent Loki en plein cœur.

Et instinctivement, Loki lui tend la main, comme il l'aurait fait avec joie toutes ces fois où Thor aurait pu profiter de ses conseils, au lieu de s'entêter dans sa bêtise et son arrogance. Il tend la main, brave le vent qui drape Thor tel un manteau, les éclairs qui comme par miracle ne le brûlent aucunement.

Il prend la main de Thor dans la sienne. Et tout s'arrête.

Le temps lui-même semble ralentir sa course, avant de soudain reprendre de plus belle : les nuages menaçants au-dessus de leurs têtes s'enfuient, comme s'ils n'avaient soudain plus aucune raison d'être dans le ciel; le vent s'évanouit, pas même une légère brise ne subsiste; et les éclairs disparaissent, la foudre se volatilise comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Tout revient à la normale, et le monde retrouve ses couleurs. Loki entend les cris des hommes autour d'eux, discerne parmi eux la voix de son père, celle de sa mère.

Mais ils n'ont guère d'importance. Rien n'a d'importance, à part Thor bien sûr. Thor qui, les yeux révulsés, tombe en avant et que Loki rattrape de justesse, titubant sous le poids de son frère.

Et ce n'est qu'à cet instant, la crise avortée, que Loki se rend compte à quel point il a repoussé ses limites, les siennes et celles de sa magie - pour se téléporter jusqu'ici en dépit des avertissements de sa mère, soigner Fandral, et ramener Thor à la raison d'une mystérieuse manière.

Les cris se font de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus près, mais Loki ferme les yeux. Il se laisse tomber en arrière, le poids réconfortant de son frère sur son torse. S'assure que Thor respire bien, avant de s'abandonner aux ténèbres qui l'entourent et de s'évanouir.

* * *

La seconde fois que cette folie orageuse prend d'assaut Thor, ils ont dix-neuf ans.

Ils ont dix-neuf ans, en quelque sorte; le temps s'écoule différemment à Asgard, et tous deux sont devenus considérablement plus puissants, plus matures grâce aux épreuves traversées ensemble et chacun de leur côté. Cela fait cinq ans, cinq cents ans peut-être. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi vifs, aussi forts.

Ainsi, en toute logique, cela n'aurait pas dû arriver une nouvelle fois : après cette première débâcle, leurs parents avaient consulté les plus grands sorciers du royaume, avaient requis les services des plus éminents professeurs de tous les mondes connus pour apprendre à Thor à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Thor avait détesté ces leçons avec passion, mais elles demeuraient nécessaires, aussi les avait-il subies à contrecœur.

Pendant des années, il avait été une épine dans le pied de Loki, toujours là, toujours présent à ses côtés. À encombrer sa bibliothèque bien-aimée de son inconvenante présence, à interrompre à tout-va la concentration de Loki, plongé dans des recherches passionnantes, avec des questions sur la magie auxquelles n'importe quel apprenti sorcier midgardien de cinq ans connaîtrait la réponse. Ou alors cherchait-t-il à distraire Loki de ses livres délicieux qui n'attendaient que lui pour être découverts, en le suppliant de participer à un jeu quelconque, de partir à la quête d'une aventure insignifiante ou chercher à séduire une femme considérée comme attirante, est-ce que Loki est intéressé, est-ce que Loki arrêtera-t-il jamais  _un_   _jour_  de lire.

À un moment Loki, excédé, jeta un sort de silence pendant un mois entier dans la bibliothèque, afin de ne plus avoir à supporter les bavardages incessants de Thor. Un bienfait sans nom. Thor continuait à jacasser sur des sujets sans intérêt pendant que Loki lisait, lisait, lisait encore et encore et n'avait pas à en entendre le traître mot.

Thor avait été si furieux contre lui lorsqu'il l'avait découvert; mais on avait dit à Thor que la colère était l'étincelle qui pouvait embraser sa fureur dévastatrice, risquant de le consumer tout entier. Alors, faisant preuve d'une volonté qui avait surpris Loki, son frère avait simplement tourné les talons, et était parti bouder.

Dès le lendemain, tout était pardonné et oublié, comme toujours, comme si rien ne s'était passé; et Loki, se sentant  _un_   _tout_   _petit_   _peu_  coupable, avait même cédé aux suppliques de Thor et s'était entraîné au combat avec lui toute la soirée.

Chacun avait donné du fil à retordre à l'autre, la force brute de Thor confrontée aux puissantes illusions que Loki dirigeait désormais d'une main de maître, merci beaucoup; et ils avaient combattu et ri ensemble pendant des heures, se tournant autour, tous deux refusant de céder jusqu'à ce que, finalement, l'épuisement les force à l'égalité.

Et progressivement, parce qu'il savait que c'était important, Thor apprit à maîtriser ses pouvoirs spectaculaires. On lui enseigna à canaliser sa force à travers Mjöllnir, à la concentrer, à la manipuler à sa guise; à se détourner du champ du bataille quand la colère menaçait de le submerger, bien que cette leçon fut, pour Thor, la plus difficile à assimiler.

Puis ses enseignants le déclarèrent finalement suffisamment formé. Ils s'en allèrent, et Thor ne vint plus à la bibliothèque.

Il ne manquait pas le moins du monde à Loki, se disait ce dernier dans le noir de la nuit; le silence était un soulagement bienvenu; et il  _ne_  passait  _bien_   _évidemment_   _pas_  des heures considérables, le regard fixé sur le fauteuil vide de Thor, à se demander ce que son frère était en train de faire en ce moment.

Loki n'invoquait que rarement, voire jamais, l'image de Thor pour savoir comment il occupait le temps autrefois passé aux côtés de Loki.

Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver une nouvelle fois. Thor réussit toutes les évaluations, surmonta tous les obstacles. Pas même un minuscule éclair n'échappa à son contrôle depuis ces terribles événements sur les terrains d'entraînement.

Toute la population d'Asgard, à part leur cercle d'amis et familial le plus proche, a oublié ce jour où Thor perdit le contrôle et manqua se perdre lui-même. Désormais, quand ce jour est mentionné au détour d'une conversation, c'est pour commenter, la voix remplie d'admiration muette, à quel point le prince est puissant. Comme Thor est merveilleux, vraiment, murmurent-ils, tandis que Loki lève les yeux au ciel devant tant d'ineptie.

La part de Loki dans ces événements a été effacée, sinon minimisée par les racontars : il avait seulement usé d'un tour de magie pour calmer son frère, et le Père de toute chose l'avait félicité, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être souligné - tout du moins, après l'avoir copieusement grondé pour être intervenu malgré l'ordre d'Odin lui interdisant explicitement de s'en mêler.

Il sait que ses parents sont heureux de savoir Thor revenu à la raison. Il sait aussi qu'ils se demandent encore, comment Loki a réussi cet exploit. Loki lui-même ne connaît toujours pas la réponse.

Tout un armada de sorciers spécialistes en la matière, consultés pour l'occasion, leur ont proposé de nombreuses explications. La magie était intimement liée au sang, et peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Loki avait été capable d'atteindre Thor, en dépit du danger qu'il représentait alors. Odin demeurait sceptique, leur rappelant à juste titre que ni lui ni Frigga n'avaient pu l'approcher.

La théorie qui avait la préférence de Loki, évoquée par un sorcier qu'il avait par la suite largement récompensé, exposait que même si jeune, Loki faisait la preuve d'une habileté dans les arts de la sorcellerie totalement remarquable. Il était doté d'une puissance magique telle que l'on ne l'avait pas connue à Asgard depuis des générations.

Peut-être ne fallait-il pas chercher plus loin. Peut-être que Loki était tout simplement bien plus puissant que ces sorciers de pacotille que Thor avait si aisément mis à terre. Peut-être que seul Loki disposait des capacités nécessaires pour se confronter d'égal à égal à Thor.

Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver une nouvelle fois. Tout avait été si calme.

Mais quand on frappe avec insistance à sa porte tard dans la nuit, alors que la majorité du palais est déjà endormie, Loki sait, avec une horrible certitude, que Thor est la cause de tant d'urgence.

Loki est loin d'être endormi, occupé comme il est à écrire une lettre à la lueur d'une bougie. Il lui reste à apprendre tant de choses sur l'univers, et il a déjà épuisé la majorité des ressources disponibles à Asgard. Il écrit à de nombreuses personnes dans les différents royaumes, qui partagent sa soif de connaissances et qui lui répondent avec une égale ferveur. Et d'ordinaire, Loki aurait été agacé d'être perturbé dans sa tâche, mais l'on toque à sa porte de manière si paniquée qu'il décide de faire une exception pour cette fois.

Il est vêtu d'habits légers, informels pour une nuit passée dans ses quartiers : une tunique en soie vert émeraude, sa couleur préférée, agrémentée de fils d'or. Ses cheveux noirs qu'il garde longs lui tombent sur les épaules comme c'est désormais son habitude. Mais quand il s'avance, c'est la dague à la main.

Il ouvre la porte et découvre Fandral sur le seuil, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Il a manifestement couru jusqu'ici, comme en témoignent ses cheveux blonds trempés de sueur, son visage écarlate.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe," ordonne Loki. "Sois bref."

Depuis ce jour sur les terrains d'entraînement, Fandral le regarde avec un mélange de peur et de respect que ne partagent pas les autres compagnons de Thor. Malgré l'avis contraire de Loki, Thor avait raconté à Fandral comment son frère lui avait sauvé la vie; Thor était profondément fier de Loki pour cette action et refusait de se taire à ce sujet.

Loki était, quant à lui, profondément mal-à-l'aise devant cet étalage d'admiration. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si cela lui importait que Fandral meure ou non. Il ne l'avait fait que parce que, si Fandral mourrait, Thor serait alors devenu qu'une ombre de lui-même, ce que Loki n'aurait jamais supporté.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne ressent pas aujourd'hui un certain plaisir tandis que Fandral baisse la tête pour le saluer, s'inclinant presque, mais pas tout à fait.

"C'est - c'est la même chose qu'auparavant," parvient finalement à dire Fandral et Loki perçoit immédiatement le mensonge dans sa voix. Il plisse les yeux d'un air menaçant. Fandral rectifie d'une voix étranglée : "C'est pire. Nous étions de passage dans un lupanar, la soirée s'annonçait fort plaisante. Nous nous sommes chacun retirés pour la nuit en bonne compagnie. Quand soudain -" Il tressaille et peut-être que le regard brûlant de Loki fixé sur lui lui inflige une douleur bien réelle alors qu'il enjoint l'homme à raconter la suite. "Il y a eu une tentative d'assassinat."

Le souffle de Loki se bloque dans sa gorge.

Fandral poursuit, "Ils ont attendu que Thor soit autrement occupé au lit, vulnérable, ou du moins le pensaient-ils. Ils étaient nombreux, habiles et redoutables. Ils ont tué son partenaire pour la nuit; Hogun et moi sommes arrivés à temps pour les voir à l'oeuvre; et Thor a juste - il -"

Le torrent de mots se tarit en même temps que Loki retrouve sa respiration. Il lève la main. Range ses dagues. "J'ai parfaitement saisi la situation."

Il tourne les talons, retourne à son bureau avec ce qu'il espère une attitude soigneusement mesurée, démentant le chaos qui règne dans son esprit.

S'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, tentant toujours de retrouver sa respiration, Fandral le regarde d'un œil méfiant, avant que le désespoir ne le gagne peu à peu. "Ne vas-tu pas nous aider ?" s'écrie-t-il, tremblant.

"Imbécile," crache Loki. "Approche-toi." Et comme si contraint par ces simples mots - et peut-être l'est-il, la magie de Loki s'agite à l'intérieur de lui comme une mer déchaînée sous l'adrénaline qui envahit son corps - Fandral s'exécute. Loki déroule un parchemin sur son bureau, une carte incroyablement précise de la ville. "Montre-moi l'endroit où vous étiez," dit-il. "L'endroit exact."

Fandral acquiesce, déglutit, paraît enfin comprendre. Il se penche, trace du doigt les lignes d'encre de la ville qui s'étale sous lui, jusqu'à trouver le lieu qu'il cherche. Il le désigne du doigt. Loki étudie l'endroit, visualise les rues et les carrefours familiers, attrape Fandral par la manche, ferme les yeux -

\- Et Fandral jure, une exclamation soudaine, choquée, qui résonne à ses côtés. Loki ouvre les yeux. C'est le chaos à l'état pur.

Des gens paniqués sortent en courant des bâtiments, comme si une ruche toute entière de guêpes meurtrières étaient à leurs trousses. Des hurlements se font entendre, au milieu de cris plus stridents, alors que la foudre s'abat sans cesse dans la rue, paraît être partout à la fois. Nulle échappatoire possible à son courroux.

Car les éclairs frappent sans prévenir ceux qui tentent de s'enfuir, terribles et implacables; le tonnerre gronde dans le ciel telle la charge de dix mille cavaliers partant en guerre.

Et le lupanar se trouve en être l'épicentre, établissement qui autrefois, Loki imagine, devait être un bâtiment spacieux et décoré avec goût. Désormais, la façade est noircie, certains murs carbonisés, d'autres encore en feu. Quelques clients sous le choc, à peine vêtus ou complètement nus, se sont effondrés dans le jardin derrière le portail, incapables de ramper au-dehors de peur de se faire surprendre par la foudre qui ne cesse de tomber devant l'entrée.

Fandral a raison. C'est pire, bien pire.

Loki s'accorde une seconde - rien qu'une seconde - pour s'abandonner à la profonde admiration qui le submerge devant tant de destruction de la main de son cher frère. Car la scène qui se déroule devant lui n'a que faire de l'ordre et de la raison, c'est une scène poignante, tourmentée, empreinte de désespoir et de souffrance. Loki ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier le savoir-faire de celui à l'origine de tout ceci. Un chef d'oeuvre, vraiment, né d'une passion incommensurablement violente, irrépressible.

Et savoir Thor capable de ceci, savoir que son cœur contient tant de noirceur, cela procure des frissons à Loki, l'électrise comme l'éclair qui zèbre la nuit sans discontinuer. Son frère, si parfait, à l'âme si pure, son honorable très cher frère, n'est pas si parfait que ça tout compte fait.

Et cela veut dire que le jour où ils avaient quinze ans, que ce jour n'est pas un hasard. Que Thor, au fond de lui, désire ardemment lui aussi ce chaos, et que malgré tous les enseignements qu'il a suivis, tous les exercices qu'il a appris pour contenir cette part secrète dans son cœur, son pouvoir difficilement canalisé n'a fait que croître, telle une plaie suppurante, pour finir par exploser aujourd'hui avec une intensité qui semble doublée - non. Triplée. Non. Son intensité n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était alors. Sa puissance est tellement décuplée que toute comparaison en deviendrait absurde.

Loki secoue la tête, surpris par une bouffée d'affection mêlée d'agacement à l'égard de son frère. Soupire. Retrousse ses manches. Il ne peut rien faire pour l'instant pour arrêter les éclairs et l'orage qui sévit dans le ciel, mais les feux sont aisément déjoués.

Et ce n'est que parce que Thor se sentirait atrocement coupable, et serait par voie de conséquence totalement insupportable, que Loki accorde une pensée aux corps étendus sur le sol, à ceux qui courent dans tous les sens autour de lui, en érigeant d'un geste négligent des boucliers magiques invisibles qui maintiendront la foudre à distance.

Puis il s'avance vers le lupanar sans un regard en arrière. Une colère froide le prend lorsque Fandral ose lui conseiller d'être prudent, comme si Loki avait  _peur_  de ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Ridicule.

Une fois passé le seuil, il lui est difficile d'y voir clair à travers l'épaisse fumée noire qui empoisonne l'air. Loki, mécontent, jette un coup d'œil à sa paire de bottes favorite très vite maculée du sang qui rend le sol glissant. Il monte les escaliers, enjambant des cadavres vêtus de noir et au visage dissimulé par un masque. Les assassins en herbe de Thor ne sont pas allés bien loin.

Et une fureur aussi brutale que soudaine, aussi tranchante que la lame d'un couteau, aussi brûlante que la lave, submerge Loki à l'idée que quiconque tente de tuer son frère. Il cesse aussitôt de faire attention où il marche, et piétine au contraire allègrement les corps, enfonçant vicieusement ses talons dans la chair.

Il ne peut manquer la chambre de Thor pour la nuit, reconnaissable entre mille. L'encadrement de la porte a volé en éclats, totalement déformé, comme une statue d'argile que l'on aurait laissé imploser dans un four. La porte en elle-même n'est tout simplement nulle part en vue, juste des fragments de bois épars éparpillés un peu partout pour rappeler son souvenir. L'atmosphère est presque irrespirable, pleine de poussière et de cendres. Il fait sombre, mais la lumière qui règne dans la pièce en elle-même, dont Thor est sûrement la source, ajoutée aux éclairs incessants qui illuminent l'endroit à travers le toit effondré, suffisent amplement comme éclairage.

Loki entre dans la chambre, chambre de mort. D'autres cadavres vêtus de noir jonchent le sol dans des positions improbables, les membres tordus dans des angles impossibles. Au pied du lit calciné, une silhouette à l'apparence plus fragile, à moitié déshabillée, se trouve couchée face contre terre, méticuleusement poignardée par des mains expertes.

Loki ne daigne lui accorder un regard, à cette personne avec qui Thor a choisi de passer la nuit, que parce que le travail au couteau est si habilement réalisé. Et ne s'aperçoit qu'après s'être approché, surpris, que cette personne est de sexe masculin, bien que sa taille fine rivalise avec ces demoiselles. Et voilà qu'il fixe plus longtemps qu'il ne l'escomptait le corps, l'intérêt piqué à vif; manifestement Thor est plein de surprises ce soir.

Mais il n'a malheureusement guère le temps de s'appesantir sur cette réalisation. Thor, debout près de ce qui était autrefois une fenêtre, contemple le carnage dont il est la cause de ses yeux plein d'éclairs.

Et c'est comme la dernière fois, à peu de choses près; son frère se drape de la foudre tel un manteau, la tempête et le vent formant une couronne qui vient ceindre ses cheveux.

Il est torse nu également. Il semble que ses activités romantiques aient été interrompues à ce stade par l'embuscade, et les éclairs enserrent son torse puissant, l'enserrent, l'enserrent, l'enserrent.

"N'est-ce pas quelque peu excessif ?" s'enquiert Loki en guise de salut.

Thor se retourne, le regarde. Nulle trace cette fois de l'agonie confuse qui avait déformé son visage aux terrains d'entraînement, à l'instant où Thor l'avait reconnu. Non, à la place, une détermination lugubre assombrit ses traits alors qu'il surveille l'approche de Loki.

Il s'est passé cinq ans, cinq cents ans peut-être et Thor s'est endurci, physiquement comme sur le champ de bataille. Il n'est plus l'enfant d'alors. C'est un combattant redoutable, qui a tué beaucoup d'hommes et de monstres, et couché avec, semble-t-il, un éventail pour le moins varié de partenaires. Et il est si sublime réduit à sa plus pure quintessence, que Loki se demande soudain s'il ne ferait pas mieux de ne pas tenter de l'arrêter après tout.

Et il l'imagine sans pouvoir s'en empêcher : Thor, ce Thor-ci, porteur de chaos et de ruine, soumettant Asgard à genoux devant son pouvoir, un véritable dieu, conquérant tous les royaumes connus, grâce à cette fureur si glorieuse, si exquise.

Cette bataille qui fait rage à l'intérieur de Thor pourrait mener à leur perte des mondes entiers, Loki le sait, le sent avec un goût dans la bouche comme la promesse d'un dessert. Et Loki l'accompagnerait avec joie, et ensemble ils pourraient -

Thor le frappe d'un éclair de foudre si puissant que Loki valse dans les airs, avant de percuter durement le mur calciné et noirci derrière lui.

Et ça fait mal, ça fait horriblement mal, plus que ce qu'il ne peut supporter, et il l'a pris de plein fouet parce qu'il a été si  _stupidement_  pris au dépourvu. La première fois, il avait été naïf, si certain que Thor ne lui ferait jamais de mal, et cela s'était révélé vrai; il avait tendu la main, senti les éclairs venir lécher sa peau et ne s'était pas brûlé.

Stupide, si  _stupide_  de faire confiance à quelque chose d'aussi ténue que l'affection fraternelle, et voilà maintenant qu'il se trouvait sans défenses sur un champ de bataille -

" _Loki_." Thor prononce son nom d'une voix étranglée, et cela ressemble déjà plus au Thor que Loki connaît, tentant avec effort de lui faire entendre raison. " _Va-t'en_."

Ses muscles irradiant de douleur, Loki se relève avec difficulté. Il époussette les manches de sa tunique d'un air dédaigneux, comme si son vol plané n'était qu'une gêne mineure. "Définitivement excessif," ricane-t-il. "Même pour toi."

"Loki.  _Va-t'en_  -"

"Je ne vais pas m'en aller," l'interrompt Loki, distrayant Thor en abattant sur lui une pluie de dagues étincelantes. Thor les dévie aisément, mais il détourne son attention suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Loki de disparaître de sa vue et de réapparaître bien plus près. "Donc tu as le choix. Soit tu m'aides à trouver comment arrêter cette folie, soit je vais trouver la solution par moi-même et je te le rappellerai pour le restant de tes jours."

La première fois, la simple vue de Loki avait semblé dissiper une partie de la colère qui assiégeait Thor, et quand Loki l'avait touché, la foudre s'en était allée telle l'eau d'une rivière. Alors il tente la même chose cette fois encore, referme ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de Thor, enfonce ses ongles dans sa peau.

Thor sursaute et recule, comme si cette fois, c'était lui qui était frappé par la foudre. Il détourne le regard, hésitant, incertain, et Loki s'imagine qu'il a gagné.

Mais Thor a toujours le visage fermé, ses lèvres serrées en une mince ligne fine, et il tente de se libérer de l'emprise de Loki. Ce dernier peut sentir, maintenant qu'il est devenu bien plus expérimenté dans les arts de la sorcellerie, qu'il draine une partie du pouvoir incontrôlable de Thor lorsqu'il le touche. La présence de Loki crée une brèche dans toute cette fureur, cette rage qui submerge Thor.

Réfléchissant à cent à l'heure, Loki analyse cette réaction, examine comment il peut la tourner à son avantage. Ses pouvoirs et ceux de Thor doivent se compenser d'une quelconque manière, l'un contrepoids de l'autre. Plus Loki s'approche, plus Thor redevient lui-même. Mais le simple fait de toucher brièvement sa main n'est plus suffisant. Il doit se rapprocher plus encore.

Au moins, Thor ne convoque plus la foudre pour l'éloigner. Parce que cela faisait  _mal_ , et Loki n'est pas prêt de lui pardonner. Mais maintenant que Loki refuse de partir et tient Thor par le bras, les éclairs ne sont plus une menace. Non : l'électricité crépite autour d'eux, illuminant la pièce d'une lumière surnaturelle, alors qu'ils ont chacun le regard rivé sur l'autre.

Loki, vif comme un serpent, pose sa main sur l'épaule nue de Thor, et ce dernier  _frémit_. Le tonnerre rugit, un bruit assourdissant, mettant au défi Loki de baisser les mains, de les plaquer sur ses oreilles pour épargner son ouïe sensible. Pourtant il tient bon jusqu'à ce que l'orage s'apaise. Quand il relève la tête, grimaçant de douleur, les yeux de Thor sont de nouveau presque les siens.

Thor, dont la voix ressemble non plus à un ouragan, mais bien plus à celle que Loki connaît, l'enjoint. "Loki.  _Va-t'en_ ,  _je_   _t'en_   _prie_. Il le faut. Tu ne comprends pas."

Loki a un rictus moqueur. Ces mots font partie de ceux qu'il hait le plus et si Thor était vraiment lui-même, il n'aurait jamais osé être aussi condescendant à son égard. Peu de choses échappent à la compréhension de Loki et cela le rend furieux que Thor s'imagine qu'il ne serait pas capable de trouver la solution à cette énigme.

"Vraiment," rétorque Loki en grondant, la voix basse, menaçante. Plus proche, il a juste à s'approcher plus près, il va jeter ses bras autour de son imbécile de frère, et le mettre plus bas que terre si c'est ce dont Thor a besoin -

\- ce dont il a  _besoin_  -

Et soudain, Loki comprend, et la réalisation le frappe plus durement que la foudre, fait plus mal. Il tremble, ses jambes manquent de se dérober sous lui. Son cœur bat trop vite. Il réfléchit à toute allure. Il se demande s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'enfuir, de disparaître.

Et ce qu'il a manqué se rassemble sous ses yeux comme une tapisserie tissée à la va-vite. Loki est de nouveau dans la chambre, voit où ils se trouvent, qui les entoure, et comprend, comprend ce qu'il avait manqué, ce qu'il n'avait pas saisi.

Thor avait raison. Pour une fois, Loki n'avait pas compris.

Et c'est désormais si clair dans son esprit, la réalisation si brutale que Loki veut crier, reculer. Mais s'il lâche prise maintenant, il sait qu'il n'aura jamais deux fois la même chance. Il inspire profondément et l'oxygène semble geler dans ses poumons.

La cause de tout ceci, de cette destruction exubérante, la raison pour laquelle le contrôle durement acquis de Thor a cédé après toutes ces années, n'aurait pu se réduire à une simple tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne.

Thor vit pour les embuscades, déjoue en riant les offensives. Il a déjà été la cible d'attaques de ce genre, et s'en est toujours sorti sans une égratignure, toujours plein d'histoires à raconter avec lesquelles il régalait son auditoire au banquet royal. Non. Une simple tentative de meurtre n'aurait pu susciter une telle réaction chez Thor.

Mais ils ont commis une terrible erreur. Ils ont tué le partenaire de Thor pour la soirée, et Thor n'a pas été capable de l'en empêcher. Ils ont poignardé le jeune homme, encore et encore, et Thor les a regardés faire, impuissant.

Il les a regardés jeter son corps élancé sur le sol, sa peau pâle déjà rendue blafarde par la mort, ses longs cheveux noirs dissimulant ses yeux vides.

Thor en a été témoin, et a voulu détruire le monde.

Loki tremble, il tremble pour la première fois depuis qu'il est tout petit.

" _Idiot_ ," s'exclame-t-il. "Crétin.  _Imbécile_."

Il se parle aussi à lui-même.

Avant que Thor ne puisse l'arrêter, Loki entoure sa nuque de ses bras, et il se penche, il se penche et presse ses lèvres contre celles de Thor.

La tempête s'évanouit.

Loki n'est que trop conscient du gouffre béant dans lequel il les a précipités et, son objectif accompli, il bat en retraite. Il rompt leur baiser, juste leurs bouches posées l'une contre l'autre, leur chaste baiser, une raison si puérile pour vouloir plonger dans le chaos un quartier entier. Il tente de s'éloigner.

Mais Thor l'entoure de ses bras, ses bras injustement musclés et puissants, et il serre Loki contre lui comme un homme en train de se noyer s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

"Loki," dit Thor.

"Laisse-moi partir," exige Loki, mais l'hésitation transparaît dans sa voix. "Thor, laisse-moi partir."

Mais Thor ne le laisse pas partir. Il penche la tête sur le côté, et ses lèvres trouvent celles de Loki. Il l'embrasse, avec une faim stupéfiante, dévorante, qui les choque tous les deux. Chacun, les yeux grands ouverts, regarde l'autre, incrédules.

Et pendant un instant, Loki s'abandonne.

Ils s'embrassent et c'est mal, horriblement, terriblement mal, c'est une erreur, la pire chose qu'ils aient jamais accomplie ensemble.

Mais c'est aussi tout ce qu'a toujours voulu Loki, ce qu'il s'est refusé d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Cette envie, omniprésente, inexplicable, terrifiante, terrible, ce besoin qu'il éprouve pour son frère, l'a déformé, l'a défiguré il y a de cela bien longtemps.

Et pourtant, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Thor ressentait lui aussi ce désir effroyable et contre-nature.

Que Thor choisissait pour passer la nuit des prostituées qui ressemblaient trait pour trait à Loki, comme si une passion si perfide pouvait être si facilement vaincue. Que pourtant Loki n'avait jamais rien remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Que Thor était capable de ravages et de ruines, sublimement désespéré, sauvage, et que le seul remède à son mal était que son frère le touche, son frère, la source même de son affliction.

Loki pense, pense, pense. Loki ne s'arrête jamais de penser.

Loki sait qu'il n'est pas un homme bien; quelque chose de pourri le ronge de l'intérieur; et pourtant même un homme bien meilleur que lui laisserait Thor l'embrasser, parce que Thor, Thor a le goût de l'éclair qui brûle et ravage, il a le goût de la pluie qui martèle la terre, tel un puissant désir, si féroce, si vorace, si terrifiant que lorsque relâché, il mettra aisément Asgard à genoux.

Et pendant un instant, Loki rend à Thor son baiser.

Il entrouve les lèvres, et Thor investit sa bouche de sa langue avide, victorieuse; Loki caresse la nuque de Thor, agrippe ses cheveux; leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre d'une telle façon que Loki, le souffle coupé, a une conscience aiguë de l'indéniable nature de ce qu'éprouve Thor, de son désir. Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, alors son corps répond, et Loki en a envie, il en a tellement envie. Ce ne serait l'affaire que de quelques minutes pour qu'ils atteignent tous deux la jouissance.

Après tout, personne n'a besoin de le savoir -

Thor s'arrache brutalement de leur étreinte, titubant comme un homme ivre mort. Loki arrache une poignée de ses cheveux sans le vouloir, tellement son geste est violent.

Et il fusille son frère du regard, enragé, bien plus furieux que Thor ne l'était lorsque son pouvoir était encore incontrôlable, d'être ainsi désiré puis dénié.

Thor a la tête baissée, comme s'il ne peut supporter l'idée de croiser son regard. Il respire lourdement, difficilement, son torse musclé se soulevant et s'abaissant et se soulevant et s'abaissant, et on dirait qu'il n'y a pas assez d'oxygène dans la pièce pour lui permettre de vivre.

Loki retrouve son équilibre. Il vaut mieux que cela se passe de cette façon après tout.

Cela lui permet de voir le grand Thor, l'honorable, le chevaleresque Thor acculé, apeuré. Et c'est  _merveilleux_. Et dire qu'il a passé des jours et des mois entiers, des années même à se demander comment mettre Thor plus bas que terre, alors que la solution pour le rendre complètement vulnérable se trouvait juste là, à sa portée, depuis le tout début.

Et peut-être que Loki va l'embrasser encore une fois, juste pour sentir Thor trembler contre lui. Thor, qui ne tremble jamais.

"Mon frère," chuchote Thor, un mot déchirant, rempli d'agonie. Il lève enfin la tête, croise le regard de Loki, et ses yeux sont presque noirs sous le dégoût de lui-même qui l'assaille.

Et soudain Loki perd de nouveau l'équilibre. Il a bien trop peur que le soit-disant honneur de Thor, dont il est si fier, le pousse à faire quelque chose d'impertinent, d'irrespectueux, d'irrévocable. Non. Non. Il ne l'embrassera pas de nouveau tout compte fait, pas pour tout l'or du monde, pas même pour un  _trône_  ni des  _couronnes_.

Loki pince les lèvres en une mince ligne fine. Se force à l'impassibilité. "Si tu oses me demander pardon," énonce-t-il lentement, détachant chaque syllabe pour s'assurer que Thor l'entende distinctement, "Je te tuerai."

Le repentir catastrophique de Thor, sa honte et sa répulsion à l'idée d'avoir touché Loki ainsi, Loki n'a pas besoin de l'entendre, n'a pas besoin que Thor le lui avoue.

Thor comprend vite que ce n'est pas une menace prononcée à la légère. Il connaît suffisamment Loki pour le savoir. Il connaît trop bien Loki; il le connaît trop bien et pas du tout. Il déglutit. "Que puis-je dire alors ?" Thor a les épaules voûtées, comme abattu par un lourd fardeau invisible. "Dis-moi comment faire pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Loki. Je ne peux le supporter."

Et une satisfaction intense, brûlante, s'épanouit dans le cœur de Loki, de voir Thor si complètement défait. Car Thor est entièrement à sa merci, il le sait, et cette pensée le grise. Thor ferait  _n'importe_   _quoi_ , tout ce que Loki lui dira. Il lui suffit d'un mot pour que Thor s'exécute, si désespéré qu'il est de trouver une solution qui pourra les faire revenir en arrière, qui pourra lui permettre d'effacer sa culpabilité.

Mais même Loki n'est pas un assez puissant sorcier pour détenir ce pouvoir, pour savoir les mots qu'il faut qui pourraient réparer ce qu'ils ont irrémédiablement brisé.

"Nous n'évoquerons plus jamais ce moment," finit par déclarer Loki, ne sachant que trop bien que cette sentence n'est qu'un fardeau plus lourd encore à supporter, maintenant qu'ils sont tous les deux conscients de leurs désirs.

Il regarde Thor une dernière fois, Thor, avec ses lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers, écarlates de leur honte partagée; et puis il tourne les talons. Et s'en va.

* * *

La troisième fois que la foudre prend possession de Thor, cela fait des années que Loki ne l'a pas vu.

Après cette nuit au lupanar, Thor partit en quête, une quête transformée en de nombreuses, nombreuses autres quêtes.

Il représentait un danger pour Asgard pour le moment, avait-il déclaré; il partirait chercher la réponse à son mal dans l'univers. Il avait prétendu ne pas connaître d'autres moyens pour payer pour ses crimes.

Odin, le visage marqué par la tristesse, avait acquiescé, admettant à contrecœur que c'était la meilleure marche à suivre. Seule Frigga, avait entendu Loki, avait supplié son fils de rester, qu'ils puissent ensemble trouver une solution à son mal.

Loki n'en avait eu part que bien plus tard, puisqu'il n'était pas présent à ce conseil de famille. Il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre, le regard dans le vague, jusqu'à ce que les rumeurs annoncent le départ de Thor. Et même après, bien après, il était resté à l'écart.

Et quand il avait fini par émerger de ses quartiers, il n'était plus en sécurité nulle part.

Son sanctuaire, la bibliothèque où il avait vécu ses jours les plus heureux, était hantée. C'est comme s'il pouvait encore voir Thor, avachi dans son fauteuil préféré, pouvait encore l'entendre jacasser sur des choses sans intérêt, lui posant des questions sans queue ni tête sur la magie juste pour l'embêter.

Est-ce que Thor éprouvait déjà ce besoin si dangereux à l'époque ? Le savait-il ? Avait-il reconnu la nature de ce besoin ? Nommé son désir ?

Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il s'était donné tant de mal pour retrouver le contrôle, étudiant avec un acharnement dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve jusque-là ?

Avait-il désiré Loki tandis qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte dans la bibliothèque, aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit ? Avait-il songé à faire l'impensable, prendre Loki ici et maintenant, alors que n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre ? S'était-il imaginé la sensation qu'il éprouverait s'il allongeait Loki sur le bureau et -

Pendant des mois, Loki évita la bibliothèque. Mais le palais tout entier portait l'empreinte de Thor, dans ses moindres recoins; à chaque nouveau couloir les souvenirs l'assaillaient; et pendant un moment Loki se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable de partir lui aussi. Ce n'est que quand il fit part à sa mère de sa volonté et qu'il la vit pâlir affreusement qu'il décida de rester finalement.

Perdre ses deux fils à l'inconnu lui serait insupportable, comprit-il alors, et pour Frigga et seulement pour elle, il resta.

Ici, le grenier à foin à proximité des écuries, où pour la première fois ils avaient connu l'ivresse grâce de l'hydromel subtilisé à un banquet, où ils avaient ri, encore plein d'innocence. Là, les terrains d'entraînement où ils avaient combattu ensemble, des centaines, des milliers de fois, se tournant autour, chacun cherchant à prendre l'avantage, curieusement forcés à l'égalité malgré leur différence de stature. Ces terrains d'entraînement où Thor avait perdu pour la première fois le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et déchaîné l'orage, le tonnerre et la foudre, ne redevenant lui-même que par l'intervention miraculeuse de Loki.

Loki reste à Asgard, mais craint chaque jour de sombrer un peu plus dans la folie. Plus il cherche à reléguer son frère dans les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit, plus il tente de l'oublier, de le mépriser, de le haïr, plus son désir se fait lancinant, vif, irrépressible.

Et maintenant qu'il sait que Thor partage leur secret honteux, le fardeau que Loki doit supporter le tourmente plus, bien plus que lorsque ce secret était profondément enfoui en lui et qu'il était le seul à y répondre.

Un jour passe, un autre. Les heures se ressemblent. Il sourit à sa mère mais ses yeux restent froids, il grimace, mécontent, dès que son père a le dos tourné. Il écrit des lettres, reçoit des lettres. Combat des adversaires dont il ne se rappelle ni le nom ni le visage. Il étudie, devient plus puissant, plus redoutable, mais à quoi bon ?

Il se résout à manigancer des plans, des machinations, ce qu'il compte faire lorsqu'il trouvera la solution pour s'échapper de cette existence dénuée de sens. Ses pensées sont plus chaotiques qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été, son esprit dérangé, tout pour éviter de succomber à l'envie d'hurler qui se fait chaque jour de plus en plus pressante.

Et puis parfois, il n'en peut plus, alors il s'enfonce dans la forêt, tombe à genoux, et crie, crie, crie.

Les jours deviennent semaines, mois, années. Thor ne revient pas.

Et même s'il revenait, Loki ne sait comment il réagira : se jettera-t-il aux pieds de son frère ou le tuera-t-il au premier regard ? Peut-être que si Thor meurt, Loki sera délivré de cette malédiction qui les accable, connaîtra enfin le repos.

Il passe une dizaine d'années à songer à cette possibilité.

La troisième fois que cela arrive, Loki est en train d'affronter Volstagg dans une joute amicale.

Les compagnons de son frère ne l'apprécieront jamais beaucoup, mais quand ils sont avec Loki, ils peuvent prétendre, d'une certaine façon, être un peu plus proches de leur précieux Thor aux abonnés absents. Quand Loki est avec eux, il leur rappelle également, remuant le couteau dans la plaie, que Thor les a aussi abandonnés.

Volstagg esquive habilement un coup qui aurait pu lui causer grand tort, puis lui fait signe d'interrompre le combat. Loki fronce les sourcils, mécontent. L'adrénaline court encore dans ses veines, sa soif d'en découdre presque irrépressible; mais Volstagg lui désigne quelqu'un d'un geste du menton. Après s'être incliné respectueusement, il recule, laissant Loki seul face à Heimdall.

Et bien sûr que c'est Heimdall. Loki a toujours su qu'un jour ce serait lui qui lui donnerait des nouvelles de Thor; c'est justement la raison pour laquelle Loki l'évite comme la peste. Heimdall ne paraît pas s'en vexer. Loki sait bien que Heimdall ne lui fait pas confiance, et c'est bien pourquoi Heimdall est le deuxième homme le plus intelligent de tout Asgard.

Loki a toujours eu peur de ce que Heimdall avait pu voir - de ce qu'il voit aujourd'hui. Mais il refuse d'accorder à Heimdall la satisfaction de le voir effrayé.

"Je m'en moque," déclare-t-il avant que Heimdall ne puisse prendre la parole. Il serre étroitement les lacets de son gant droit, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Et la douleur l'apaise, le recentre; cela permet à Loki de ne pas céder à ses pulsions, de ne pas se jeter sur Heimdall et le secouer comme une poupée de chiffon jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue tout ce qu'il sait sur Thor. "Règle cette affaire avec mon père."

"Ton père ne peut l'aider," réplique Heimdall.

Et Loki a mal, a le souffle coupé, comme si Heimdall l'avait à la place pourfendu avec son épée des légendes.

"Je m'en moque," répète Loki, mais cela sonne toujours comme un mensonge, et pas un des plus convaincants avec ça. Son timbre est faible, son ton monotone, sa voix trop contrôlée.

Heimdall le fixe de ses yeux fantastiques. Où règnent l'angoisse et la souffrance. "Thor mourra," l'avertit-il.

Une dague fait son apparition dans la main de Loki. Non, deux dagues, une pour chaque main; il ne se souvient pas les avoir dégainées. Et il lui faut toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour s'empêcher de trancher la gorge de Heimdall pour oser proférer des paroles aussi blasphématoires.

"Parle alors," ordonne Loki.

"Il y a eu il y a quelques mois de ça, dans un endroit lointain, une échauffourée dans une taverne," débute Heimdall et Loki se souvient soudain de toutes ces fois où lui et Thor s'asseyaient sur les genoux de cet homme, pour l'écouter raconter des histoires toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres, des contes évoquant des mondes qu'il était le seul à voir. Loki se détourne.

Heimdall poursuit, "Thor s'est défendu, comme l'on peut se l'imaginer; mais un des hommes impliqués est décédé des suites de ses blessures. Thor a été jugé lors d'un procès et a été condamné."

Quelque chose qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un rire se coince dans la gorge de Loki. "Tu es en train de me dire que mon frère va être exécuté pour  _une simple bagarre_   _dans_   _une_   _taverne_  ?" Et il rit soudain; le danger ne semble pas si imminent après tout; un dieu qui aurait pu gouverner des galaxies entières condamné à mort pour son tempérament impétueux et ridicule lorsque noyé dans la boisson. C'est tellement pathétique que cela en deviendrait presque poétique.

Loki se sent mieux qu'il ne l'a été depuis des  _années_. "Père n'a qu'à envoyer un ambassadeur dans ce cas. Sûrement -"

"Cela va plus loin que ça," le coupe Heimdall. "Thor a choisi de se résoudre à leur justice et de purger sa peine, quelle qu'elle soit. Je n'ai pu le convaincre d'en faire autrement." Loki lui tourne le dos, une bouffée de jalousie manquant de l'étouffer à l'idée de savoir que Heimdall a parlé avec Thor. "Leur sentence consistait en l'envoyer en exil sur une planète austère qu'ils utilisent comme prison. La terre est y stérile, mais elle s'étend à perte de vue; beaucoup sont condamnés à errer sans fin, sans jamais croiser personne. La nourriture suffit à peine à assurer la subsistance d'un homme, pour un temps limité, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne souhaite plus vivre plus longtemps de cette façon."

Un châtiment pour le moins étonnamment cruel. Loki admire malgré lui les choix de cette race éloignée. Il ne comprend toujours pas, en revanche, où veut en venir Heimdall avec toute cette histoire. Il hausse les épaules. "Si tu es si inquiet pour Thor, tu n'as qu'à le rapatrier. Le Bifrost -"

"Je ne peux le ramener à Asgard dans son état actuel," l'interrompt presque gentiment Heimdall. "Il n'est plus lui-même."

Loki a chaud tout à coup avant de se glacer d'effroi. "Que dis-tu ?"

"Il est ce qu'il a été par déjà deux fois," explique Heimdall, et cette fois c'est lui qui détourne la tête du regard brûlant que lui lance Loki. "Mon cœur est avec Thor, et craint pour lui, mais j'ai juré ma loyauté à Asgard. Je ne peux le ramener dans son état actuel, au cœur du Bifrost, et risquer notre anéantissement."

Loki demande, "Cela fait combien de temps ?"

"Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées depuis son arrivée sur cette planète," répond Heimdall, "et il semble s'être accommodé de la solitude. Ce matin, à son réveil, quelque chose a changé. La foudre et la rage ont pris possession de lui, et je crains que si cela continue, elles signeront sa perte."

Loki est déjà en train de s'éloigner lorsque les dernières paroles de Heimdall se figent dans son cœur telles des échardes de glace.

"Loki -" Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour Heimdall d'aller le voir, lui, de demander à Loki son aide. Heimdall l'a toujours bien mieux percé à jour que les autres, a toujours vu plus que quiconque. Mais son affection pour Thor surpasse tout cela. Et la voix de Heimdall trahit sa détresse alors qu'il l'interpelle.

Mais pour une fois, Heimdall ne voit pas ce qui se joue devant lui. Car Loki se dirige déjà vers le Bifrost. Il fronce les sourcils et jette un regard mécontent à Heimdall par-dessus son épaule. "Va chercher ta foutue épée alors. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée."

Une fois dans l'Observatoire de Heimdall, ce dernier pose une main sur l'épaule de Loki d'un air approbateur, et Loki oublie de grimacer à son contact. Puis Heimdall utilise son épée pour activer le Bifrost et la lumière envahit Loki.

Il atterrit dans un monde qui a été choisi comme prison pour une raison. Le ciel est noir, avec pour seul éclairage le mince croissant d'une lune lointaine; il fait si sombre qu'on ne peut distinguer aucune étoile, si tant qu'il y ait des étoiles près d'ici. Des montagnes gigantesques et taillées en dent de scie sont érigées à perte de vue, et le peu de vie qui subsiste en ces lieux s'enfuit rapidement, avalé par l'obscurité, quand Loki arrive.

Il fait froid, vraiment très froid, mais le froid n'a jamais dérangé Loki. Le vent glacial le réconforte presque. C'est plus facile de rester là, enveloppé de ténèbres et de givre, que de lever la tête vers Thor qui, irradiant de lumière, se tient la tête entre les mains.

L'apparence de son frère devrait le rebuter. Loqueteux, couvert d'une épaisse couche de crasse à cause, sûrement, de longues nuits s'étirant à l'infini à dormir sur le sol gelé; il a perdu du poids, lui d'habitude vigoureux et resplendissant de santé, suite à des semaines de famine. Sa barbe est mal taillée, ses cheveux d'ordinaire soyeux, graisseux.

Mais pourtant Loki se gorge de cette vision. Il pourrait très bien rester là à contempler Thor comme ça jusqu'à ce que le temps lui-même touche à sa fin et que les étoiles passent en supernova.

Thor est incandescent. Alors qu'auparavant, lorsqu'il était ainsi, les éclairs le drapaient tel un manteau, il paraît à présent fait de foudre pure. Les éclairs ne l'enveloppent plus, au contraire, ils irradient de tout son être, de ses yeux, de ses oreilles, de sa bouche.

Et c'est comme si, sans pouvoir extérioriser son pouvoir par la violence et le chaos sur cette planète déserte, la formidable énergie de Thor s'est brutalement retournée contre son propre créateur et le dévore de l'intérieur. Il ne semble plus altéré par l'orage, changé par la tempête, mais paraît l'avoir accepté comme partie intégrante de son corps, sous sa peau, en lui-même. Il ne s'en prend à rien ni personne, demeure admirablement calme; sans exutoire, son pouvoir se retourne contre lui.

Heimdall a raison; bientôt il sera consumé de l'intérieur, et il ne restera plus de Thor que des cendres.

Et c'est, Loki songe, s'accordant une seule seconde de satisfaction, la réalisation concrète de l'état dans lequel il s'est senti pendant des années et des années.

Puis il va vers Thor, s'assied près de lui, juste assez près pour pouvoir le toucher, bien qu'il ne le fasse pas. Tout est calme, pas un bruit excepté le grondement du tonnerre au-dessus de leurs têtes, le crépitement de l'électricité qui couve sous la peau de son frère.

Thor ne semble pas du tout surpris de le voir. Il tourne à peine la tête, si accablé dans sa misère, sa douleur. Loki se demande ce qui a pu défaire son frère à ce point. Thor, qui rit face au danger, provocant et arrogant, n'aurait jamais été brisé par quelques jours passés dans une contrée inhospitalière.

Quand Thor lui adresse la parole, il sursaute. Cela fait un moment qu'ils sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence, un silence presque confortable, autrefois partagé sur les collines luxuriantes d'Asgard.

"Laisse-moi, ombre, je t'en prie," gronde Thor, les dents serrées. "Ce tourment est plus que ce que je peux supporter."

Loki penche la tête d'un air interrogateur, regarde son frère du coin de l'œil. Et il se rend soudain compte que Thor croit qu'il n'est pas vraiment là. Cela le laisse pensif. "J'en conclus que tu me vois souvent ?"

Thor rit sans joie, d'un rire horrible, brisé. "Ah, Loki," dit-il. "Comme j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas."

Loki se fige. Les mots se dérobent sous sa langue.

Thor poursuit, "Le rêve que j'ai fait ce matin était terriblement cruel. Tu t'es ri de moi, disant que je mourrai ici; pire, tu m'as dit que jamais nous ne nous reverrons." Le tonnerre gronde, un craquement furieux, agonisant, qui déchire le ciel. Les éclairs qui se tapissent dans les veines de Thor augmentent en intensité, la lumière qu'ils émettent en devenant presque aveuglante, comme s'ils se nourrissaient de sa détresse. "Puis, à mon réveil, tu n'étais plus là, alors que ton ombre m'a été d'un certain réconfort depuis que je suis ici. Et je dois avouer que je suis heureux de te revoir; mais je me dois de te demander de t'en aller. Laisse-moi mourir sans l'ombre de tout ce que j'ai perdu."

"Un peu excessif, mon frère, comme discours d'adieu," commente Loki. "Même pour toi."

Thor lève la tête.

Et peut-être que ses hallucinations de Loki n'ont pas la langue si acérée. Thor, ses réflexes encore impossiblement vifs malgré son état actuel, agrippe le poignet de Loki d'un geste brusque.

Et quand sa main se referme sur la chair de son frère, lorsqu'il sent le rythme régulier de son pouls, Thor  _gémit_. Et le regarde, bouche bée.

" _Loki_ ," halète-t-il, le souffle pantelant.

"Oui," dit simplement Loki, et sa réponse est valable pour tout.

Thor se jette sur Loki au même instant où Loki se jette sur Thor, et ils tombent à la renverse dans un entremêlement indistinct de bras et de jambes. Puis Thor est au-dessus de lui, Thor est sur lui, brûlant entre ses cuisses, et alors que Loki est étendu sur le sol gelé, il n'a jamais eu aussi chaud. Le corps de Thor qui le recouvre surpasse de loin la fourrure la plus luxueuse. Les éclairs qui courent sous sa peau pourraient très bien aussi enflammer Loki, cependant ce dernier n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot.

Et même là, même lorsqu'il est en mis en face de sa fin misérable et inévitable s'il n'agit pas, Thor hésite. Thor sera toujours un imbécile, insolent, arrogant, insupportable, mais c'est l'imbécile  _de_   _Loki_ ; il est à lui, sa mort appartient à Loki. Et Loki refuse qu'elle survienne aujourd'hui.

"Thor," appelle-t-il. Il s'accorde un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il a toujours rêvé de faire, et tend la main, replace une mèche des cheveux emmêlés de Thor derrière son oreille. C'est, assurément, le geste le plus tendre que Loki ait jamais accompli. "Permets-moi de te libérer une nouvelle fois de ce qui t'accable. Je suis certain, qu'une fois cela terminé, ce mal ne te troublera plus à l'avenir."

A cette idée, Thor paraît  _anéanti_. "Si tu m'embrasses comme la dernière fois, je crains, Loki, de ne point pouvoir m'arrêter."

"Crétin," rétorque Loki, la voix pantelante, remplie d'affection. "Tout ce que l'on a vécu nous conduisait à ce moment."

Thor cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, ébahi. Ses yeux, submergés par la foudre, crépitants d'électricité. "Je ne t'aurai jamais forcé, Loki," déclare-t-il avec ferveur. " _Jamais_."

"Je sais," répond Loki, la voix brisée, parce que son cœur battant est actuellement coincé dans sa gorge et qu'il lui est difficile de parler. "C'est pourquoi je t'en fais don."

Il lève la tête avant que le courage ne l'abandonne, et scelle ses lèvres sur celles de Thor.

Thor laisse échapper un gémissement inarticulé, étouffé par la bouche de Loki. Au tout dernier moment, ayant enfin reçu la permission d'assouvir le désir qui le ronge, Thor est le désespoir incarné.

Il embrasse Loki encore et encore, encore et encore et encore, agrippe d'une main avide ses cheveux. Il baise ses joues, ses paupières fermées, son front, l'intime à lever le menton pour déposer ses lèvres le long de sa pomme d'Adam, sa gorge, le haut de ses clavicules. C'est comme s'il comptait dévorer Loki tout entier, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui.

Et pendant de longues minutes, Loki ne peut que s'accrocher à Thor et se laisser être consumé, ravagé. La foudre et les éclairs se propagent dans son corps, mais avec chaque baiser pressé avec ferveur et passion contre sa peau, Loki libère un peu plus Thor, drainant son pouvoir qui se répand dans la terre.

Avec chaque baiser, son frère redevient un peu plus lui-même. Déjà ses yeux sont en train de perdre leur lueur surnaturelle, dangereuse. Mais ce n'est pas assez.

Loki doit tout avoir.

Il fait courir sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, soulève son bassin; juste un peu, mais c'est amplement suffisant. Thor frissonne de tout son être, abaisse ses hanches, frotte son excitation impossiblement dure contre la sienne.

Son frère a les pupilles totalement dilatées. Il se penche, lèche l'arrondi de l'oreille de Loki, qui laisse échapper un soupir tremblant malgré lui. Puis Thor murmure, doucement, comme un secret, comme si quelqu'un sur cette foutue planète abandonnée aux quatre vents pouvait les entendre : "Si seulement tu  _savais_  à quel point j'ai rêvé de toi, de toutes les choses que j'aimerais te faire."

"De me faire, vraiment," répète Loki, tentant de masquer par du sarcasme sa faim dévorante. Loki est vorace. Il est  _affamé_.

"Et toi," demande Thor tout en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille, "Dis-moi, Loki, dis-moi que c'est vrai : nous as-tu imaginés comme ça ?"

Avant même qu'ils soient assez âgés pour connaître les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Avant même qu'il y ait des mots tout court.

A partir du moment où il a respiré pour la première fois et qu'il n'eût qu'à tendre la main pour atteindre Thor près de lui.

Comme Loki a pleuré lorsqu'ils sont devenus trop grands pour partager un lit, et le soulagement débordant qui l'avait submergé quand Thor se faufilait malgré tout la nuit dans sa chambre pour dormir à ses côtés.

Comme Thor a quitté son lit et n'est plus jamais retourné dans sa chambre, une fois qu'ils furent assez âgés pour connaître les mots qui dépeignaient ce qu'il convoitait. Et tandis qu'ils grandissaient et que Loki apprenait dans les nombreux livres qu'il n'était pas supposé trouver dans la bibliothèque comment s'appelait ce qu'il voulait, il ne se souvient pas d'un jour passé sans le désirer.

Le désirer lui, Thor, toujours Thor. Une affliction qui l'accablait, détestable, vicieuse, mais la  _sienne_. La malédiction de Loki.

Il était ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû être, il le savait bien. C'était une erreur, c'était impossible que Thor soit son frère, que Thor soit la seule personne qu'il ait jamais envie de toucher, qu'il n'ait jamais eu envie d'être touché par un autre que lui, et que, pourtant, Thor soit la seule personne que Loki ne pourrait jamais avoir. Loki, pourtant adepte de magie noire et de malédictions, n'aurait jamais souhaité cette condition à personne.

Oh, comme Loki a imaginé. Ses fantasmes ont évolué, de la sensation des lèvres de Thor sur les siennes, à des visions brûlantes qui le laissaient immanquablement trempé de sueur, les draps défaits. Qui ont  _damné_ Loki.

Thor mettrait de côté l'hydromel subtilisé au banquet, alors qu'ils était en train de boire côte à côte dans le grenier à foin, roulerait Loki sur le sol, et le prendrait avec la même férocité que les animaux dans les écuries en-dessous d'eux. Thor le surpasserait lors d'une joute amicale et posséderait Loki devant tous ceux rassemblés sur les terrains d'entraînement, revendiquerait Loki comme récompense de sa victoire, arracherait leurs amures et le pénétrerait sauvagement alors que n'importe qui pourrait les voir. Thor l'allongerait gentiment, tendrement sur le bureau qu'ils partageaient à la bibliothèque, l'aguicherait, l'exciterait, le titillerait méticuleusement jusqu'à ce que Loki, n'en pouvant plus, le supplie de ne plus les laisser séparés une seconde de plus. Thor -

Thor, toujours Thor, toujours,  _toujours_  Thor.

"Une ou deux fois," répond Loki avec un sourire en coin, pour que Thor comprenne que ce n'est qu'un doux euphémisme.

Thor se penche, envahit joyeusement la bouche de Loki de sa langue, caresse son palais. La frénésie orageuse qui avait pris possession de son être s'est quelque peu apaisée, maintenant que Loki est près de lui, maintenant que Loki a accepté une fois pour toutes ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils doivent être. Thor a de nouveau les yeux presque bleus, le vent ne hurle plus dans ses cheveux. Mais ce n'est pas encore assez.

"Si tu me fais l'honneur de te posséder," déclare Thor, "Je resterai enfoui en toi et nous ne formerons plus qu'un pendant des  _jours_   _entiers_."

Loki s'embrase, enflammé par la perspective que son désir aux profondeurs insondables va enfin être rassasié, par le besoin irrépressible que manifeste Thor à son égard. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se sont refusé cet acte; qui leur vient de manière si naturelle maintenant qu'ils se sont mis d'accord. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi sereins, ne se sont jamais sentis autant en paix.

"Présompteux," le réprimande Loki, tentant de se distraire de son incertitude sur comment aborder la chose et entrer au plus vite dans le vif du sujet. Thor sourit et lèche avidement sa nuque, ses épaules, ses clavicules.

"Toujours avec toi," dit Thor, et cela sonne comme une promesse. Loki frissonne.

Loki a peur que son inexpérience - de corps, pas de pensée - fasse hésiter Thor. Si son frère essaie encore une fois d'interrompre ce qu'ils ont commencé, Loki n'y survivra pas. Thor n'y survivrait  _définitivement_  pas, Loki y veillerait. Il vaut mieux ne pas lui dire, décide finalement Loki.

Il s'assoit donc, repousse Thor d'un air autoritaire. Il agit avec une sorte de grâce hautaine, comme s'il s'était déjà déshabillé maintes et maintes fois devant de nombreux amants, amants fictifs dont il s'était amusé à conter les vertus devant Thor. Loki enlève sa tunique lascivement, se passe la main dans les cheveux. Réprime un sourire en voyant la manière dont Thor le regarde, dans un silence révérencieux, les yeux remplis d'émerveillement. C'est une affaire sérieuse, songe Loki, mais il sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il se retourne, jette la tunique sur le sol pour éviter que sa peau nue entre en contact avec le sol glacé, bien que le froid ne le dérange toujours pas. Puis il s'allonge, prend une inspiration pour se donner du courage, se gorge de la vision de Thor. Thor, qui a les yeux rivés sur sa peau dévoilée, le regard rempli d'adoration et de désir anticipé, comme si Loki était en train de lui révéler quelque chose d'infiniment précieux, au lieu du corps que son frère a vu nu d'innombrables fois pendant leur enfance.

Il soulève les hanches, libère ses jambes de ses chausses en cuir, et soudain Thor est  _là_ , à parsemer passionnément ses cuisses des baisers. Sa peau fine en portera la marque, il en est certain et Loki laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise tout en frissonnant de plaisir. Des nuages d'orage grondent dans les veines de Thor, et des décharges d'électricité se propagent là où il embrasse Loki. Quant à là où il le touche -

Thor prend le sexe de Loki en main et ce dernier se cambre comme un arc bandé. Il a tout à coup du mal à respirer alors qu'il tente d'étouffer des cris qui ressemblent fort à des  _suppliques_. La main de Thor est large, sa poigne ferme, et elle lui semble familière, comme s'il avait déjà fait ça à Loki un millier de fois et plus encore; mais comment peut-il déjà savoir, exactement, comment Loki aime être caressé, cajolé ?

"Tu es tellement sublime," chuchote Thor contre sa peau. "Tellement  _puissant_. Je t'ai tant de fois admiré, sous toutes les formes dont tu aimes te revêtir. Si beau dans chacune d'entre elles."

Loki se sent rougir, une traînée d'écarlate qui se répand de ses joues jusqu'à sa poitrine. Impatient, il enfonce un pied dans les côtes de Thor. "Cesse tes flatteries," dit-il. "J'ai vu ton charme à l'oeuvre tant de fois que tes piètres tentatives ne me font absolument rien. Et puis," et soudain Loki déglutit, la bouche sèche, "Je te l'ai  _déjà_   _dit_ , tu peux -"

" _Puis-je_  en effet." Thor s'assied sur ses talons et se débarrasse de ses guenilles avec une hâte telle que Loki se retrouve à respirer bien trop rapidement. Loki a toujours été fasciné par le corps de Thor, si vigoureux, si différent du sien; et même maintenant, recouvert de terre, de poussière et de crasse, sa peau imprégnée d'une puissante odeur de musc, même maintenant, avec la foudre qui bouillonne dans son sang et ses yeux qui irradient de lumière, rien n'est plus beau aux yeux de Loki que la vue de son frère qui le surplombe et attend son aval. "Puis-je, Loki."

"Je t'ai dit que -"

"Dis-le moi sans détour." Et soudain Thor se penche, emporté par l'urgence de les sentir enfin peau contre peau. Et Loki, éprouvant la sensation du sexe de Thor contre lui pour la première fois, son sexe si brûlant, épais, si dur contre sa cuisse que cela doit être douloureux, commence à s'inquiéter car Thor est ridiculement bien monté.

Quand Thor, le regard lourd de désir, se déplace, Loki pense pendant un instant totalement délirant qu'il va sans autre préambule écarter les jambes de Loki et le pénétrer violemment. Que Thor le prendra durement, sans préparation, sans prévenir, qu'ils ne formeront plus qu'un dans la saleté, sur ce sol gelé, et que cela fera mal, sûrement horriblement mal, Loki se sentira déchiré de l'intérieur, une douleur terrible transpercera ses entrailles. Loki n'a jamais désiré quelque chose aussi intensément de sa vie entière.

Mais Thor est en train de parler. Thor parle toujours aux moments inopportuns. "J'aimerais te l'entendre dire de vive voix."

Loki penche la tête, l'expression ombrageuse. "Va te faire  _foutre_."

Et bien qu'il se retienne avec peine d'agir sous l'empire de son désir, ses bras puissants tremblants sous l'effort de rester immobile, Thor sourit. "Tu y étais presque," dit-il.

Thor ne retient pas la joie qui colore sa voix. Et de l'entendre fait vibrer une corde dans la poitrine de Loki dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence, qui l'empêche de faire ce qu'il aurait fait autrement, ce que son instinct le pousse à faire, à savoir frapper Thor au visage pour tant d'impertinence.

A la place, Loki ronronne, la voix délicieusement rauque, " _Mon frère_  -" et oh, oui, c'est exactement  _ça_.

Thor a les yeux qui s'assombrissent plus encore à ces mots, alors même que les éclairs ont presque déjà entièrement disparu de ces iris. Il crache dans sa main, l'enduit de salive et Loki le regarde attentivement faire, le regarde attentivement poser cette même main en bas, là où -

" _Oh_." Ils grognent ensemble l'exclamation de plaisir qui leur échappe simultanément, en si parfaite synchronisation que soudain les voilà qui rient tous les deux; mais aussitôt leurs rires se tarissent. Thor est en train de pénétrer Loki d'un doigt, et ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de gémir d'inconfort, d'écarter plus largement les jambes pour faciliter l'intrusion. Rien que ce doigt énorme est déjà trop.

Loki a le cœur qui bat sourdement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il prend une nouvelle inspiration tremblante, et il sait, tout d'un coup, que même lui, spécialiste de la tromperie et expert en mensonges, ne saurait dissimuler la vérité à Thor en ces circonstances.

Thor a le regard fixé sur lui, le regarde bien trop intensément. L'incertitude empreigne ses traits lorsqu'il enfonce plus profondément son doigt et rencontre une forte résistance. Loki tente désespérément de ne pas s'effondrer, mais quand Thor ajoute un deuxième doigt au premier, il ne peut ravaler le sanglot qui le trahit.

"Loki," chuchote Thor, la voix terriblement basse, choqué. Sa voix se brise sur son nom comme les vagues écumantes se fracassent contre la digue. "T'es-tu  _préservé_  pour moi ?"

"Je - n-non," parvient à panteler Loki et soudain Thor bouge ses doigts, ses doigts en lui et la bouffée de plaisir qui le prend, inattendue, invincible, illumine jusqu'aux recoins les plus sombres de son esprit. "Ce n'était pas pour toi," reprend-il et il ment terriblement mal, alors il préfère fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir à voir le visage de Thor. "Cela ne l'était pas, je - je -"

Thor l'embrasse avec une stupéfiante possessivité, si féroce, si indéfectible, qui incendie Loki jusqu'au plus profond de son être, que rien que ce baiser, songe-t-il, serait peut-être suffisant pour dissiper l'orage.

Et Loki a le souffle coupé. Thor plonge sa langue dans sa bouche, encore et encore, comme si s'embrasser consistait à conquérir l'ennemi, redoublant d'efforts pour le faire céder, le pénétrant de ses doigts avec une détermination terrifiante, une passion avide.

Et c'est trop, c'est beaucoup trop. Loki brise leur baiser, gémit, "Thor. Thor,  _je_   _t'en_   _prie_ ," et à peine les mots se sont-ils échappés de ses lèvres que Thor enlève sa main, enduit son sexe de salive et soulève les hanches de Loki d'une poigne puissante. Il regarde Loki, une dernière fois, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'ils sont en train de vivre est réel; Loki croise son regard, hoche la tête. Et Thor donne un coup de rein.

Le monde s'arrête de tourner. La vie elle-même s'éteint comme une bougie soufflée.

Loki, soudain perdu dans les ténèbres, plus que déstabilisé, croit en deviner un instant la raison. C'est parce qu'ils sont allés trop loin cette fois, qu'ils ont violé les lois de la nature les plus élémentaires et que celle-ci vient les punir de leurs péchés. Mais que Thor soit enfin en lui, que leurs corps soient enfin mêlés pour ne former plus qu'un, ce n'est pas mal, ce n'est pas mauvais, c'est impensable, non, c'est au contraire tout simplement  _parfait_.

Puis Loki revient à lui, reprend conscience, conscience de son corps, du sol gelé contre lequel il est allongé, de Thor au-dessus de lui et  _en_  lui. Thor le pénètre plus profondément encore, et l'expression sur son visage, c'est comme s'il avait été brisé en morceaux, fragments recollés d'une telle manière qu'il porterait la marque de cet acte pour  _toujours_.

Et soudain Loki comprit que, pendant quelques secondes, son cœur, qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine,  _s'est_   _arrêté_   _de_   _battre_ , puis est reparti, électrocuté par les éclairs qui se déversent de Thor, par la foudre qui crépite sur sa peau et se répand sur tout ce qu'il touche. Puis le monde renaît, et la lumière fut.

Mais Thor, les lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle brûlant sur la nuque de Loki, n'en a pas eu conscience, aussi Loki décide-t-il de garder le secret pour lui.

Thor n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'au moment où il a fait Loki sien, ce dernier est mort et ressuscité. Son frère est déjà bien assez arrogant et insupportable comme ça. Loki n'en finirait  _jamais_  d'en entendre parler.

Non, à la place, Loki fait descendre sa main, plus bas, encore plus bas (il ne  _tremble_   _pas_ , c'est faux), là où Thor et lui se rejoignent pour ne former plus qu'un. Il entoure de ses doigts le sexe de Thor -  _le_   _sexe_   _de_   _Thor_ , à moitié enfoui en lui, et le guide jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Il ne laissera certainement pas Thor retirer toute la gloire de leur étreinte. Il va recueillir lui aussi les fruits de ses efforts.

Et cela fait mal. Mal, comme tomber amoureux fait mal, comme une obsession qui vous ne lâche plus et vous étouffe à petit feu, comme apprendre que celui que vous aimez et que vous désirez vous aime et vous désire en retour et que pourtant la concrétisation de cette affection restera à jamais hors de portée. Cela fait mal parce que cela doit faire mal, et Loki accueille la douleur comme un amant sa maîtresse, il la savoure, la vénère, l'adore comme un trésor, car cette épreuve signifie qu'aucun retour en arrière n'est possible désormais.

Thor est en train de s'approprier son corps, Thor le prend comme aucun autre ne l'a pris, Thor le désire, Thor est son premier, et peu importe ce qui se passe dans le futur. Rien ne pourra défaire cet acte qu'ils accomplissent aujourd'hui.

Car ce qu'ils sont en train de faire - l'amour mêlé de haine, la guerre mêlée de désir, tout cela à la fois - ces secrets qu'eux seuls partagent, qui n'ont pas de noms sauf ceux qu'ils leur donnent, un langage de leur invention qu'ils sont les seuls à parler - ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, rien ne pourra jamais le remettre en cause. Ce qu'ils sont en train de faire est irrévocable. Et rien que ce moment les liera plus étroitement que le sang, les titres, les devoirs, les honneurs ne le feront jamais.

Loki gémit, sous le choc de se rendre compte des profondeurs de son propre désir qui l'embrase, désir qui n'est toujours pas satisfait en cet instant : le rythme de Thor est bien trop lent à son goût. Loki se cambre sur le sol, essaie d'inciter Thor à accélérer la cadence de ses va-et-vient. Il fait courir ses ongles sur le dos de Thor, griffe vicieusement sa peau et sent le sang s'écouler sur ses doigts; il enserre de ses jambes la taille de son frère, ses jambes dont les tremblements ne sont plus visibles, et le pousse à aller plus fort, plus vite. Il veut rappeler à Thor ce qu'ils sont tous les deux capables d'accomplir.

Mais Thor, l'expression dévastée, les yeux brillants, l'air subjugué, semble chérir chaque étape de sa progression. Thor, cet imbécile, s'enorgueille stupidement de sa retenue qu'il trouve sans aucun doute  _admirable_.

Thor le regarde avec vénération, avec tendresse, comme si Loki était une jeune demoiselle fraîchement mariée s'apprêtant à être déflorée sur leur lit de noces. Comme si Loki était fragile, délicat, un trésor à manier avec  _précaution_.

Loki  _rugit_.

Il retire ses doigts du sexe de Thor, lève le bras, et fait ce que son instinct le poussait à accomplir quelques instants plus tôt : il frappe violemment Thor au visage, la tête de son frère pivotant sur le côté sous la puissance du coup. Et alors que ce dernier cligne des yeux, plus surpris que réellement blessé, Loki le frappe encore, cette fois avec son autre main, cette fois en serrant le poing.

Thor frémit, s'interrompt en plein mouvement, avortant son coup de rein, les muscles de ses bras bandés sous l'effort de ne pas s'enfoncer dans la chaleur brûlante qui l'enserre. "Loki," halète-t-il, la voix remplie de confusion, "qu'ai-je -"

Loki le frappe encore une fois, encore plus fort. "Tu n'as  _rien_  fait, justement," crache-t-il, outré au-delà des mots. "Tu agis comme si j'étais une petite chose  _fragile_  dont on doit prendre soin, après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Comme si je t'étais  _inférieur_. Comme si tu pouvais me rendre tien sans effort, mais qu'à l'inverse moi, je ne serais jamais capable de te rendre  _mien_." Et il lève la main pour lui asséner un nouveau coup. Il veut éclater la lèvre de Thor, qu'il saigne pour l'insulte qu'il profère par ses gestes.

Aussi vif que - aussi vif que l'éclair qui parcourt encore ses veines, Thor agrippe les poignets de Loki avant qu'il ne s'exécute. Ses doigts tels des menottes lui enserrant les poignets, il plaque les mains de Loki au-dessus de sa tête. Thor a le souffle court sous l'effort d'immobiliser Loki, et ne peut s'empêcher de gémir lorsque, pris par l'élan, il pénètre Loki plus profondément encore dans cette nouvelle position.

"Non," réfute Thor. Ses yeux sont de nouveau entièrement les siens : ils ne cillent pas et brillent avec ferveur, le regard assuré et sûr de lui. "Non, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je sais pertinemment que tu es mon égal, mon frère. Je sais que toi seul l'es."

Un frisson embrase le corps de Loki à ces mots, de victoire mêlé de besoin enfin exprimé au grand jour. Il teste la solidité de l'emprise de Thor sur ses poignets, sait qu'il peut se libérer s'il le souhaite véritablement, mais n'en fait rien.

"Prouve-le," ordonne-t-il à la place en montrant les dents.

Puisque son regard est rivé sur son frère, il voit l'exact moment où Thor se décide à accéder à sa demande. L'expression déterminée, résolue. Puis Thor le surplombe de toute sa hauteur, le domine de toute sa force, et transperce Loki d'un puissant coup de rein. Loki refuse de gémir, aussi c'est finalement sa lèvre qui se met à saigner alors qu'il la mord violemment pour empêcher sa voix de le trahir.

Et c'est au tour de Thor de savourer son triomphe. Il se retire, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau brutalement en lui, avec toute la férocité que Loki sait dissimulée dans ses muscles, cette bestialité qu'il tentait stupidement de refréner. Mais maintenant, il cède, il donne à Loki tout ce qu'il est, tout ce qu'il a.

Et enfin, voilà le moment arrivé : Thor succombe de nouveau à la  _rage_ , déverse sa fureur dans le corps de Loki, toute cette colère et ce désir et ce  _besoin_  vicieux et virulent, ce besoin pressant qui ne demandait qu'à être relâché dès qu'ils furent assez âgés pour en comprendre l'origine.

Il baise Loki non pas avec abandon mais avec une détermination sauvage, terrifiante. Et Loki enserre la taille de Thor de ses jambes, resserre son étreinte, les poignets toujours emprisonnés par Thor. Loki rejette la tête en arrière, se cambre et s'en  _délecte_.

Car c'est bon. C'est tellement, tellement bon. Non. Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Bon est un terme trop faible, trop insignifiant, qui ne peut suffire pour englober l'avalanche de sensations qui l'assaillent. Bon, c'est un mot réservé aux copulations médiocres de pauvres mortels.  _Bon_  ne peut les atteindre.

Alors Loki pense à d'autres mots.

C'est brutal, la façon qu'a Thor de le l'étreindre et de le baiser, encore et encore et encore, comme s'il avait l'intention de continuer pour l'éternité, de ne plus jamais s'arrêter. Peut-être que c'est le cas. Peut-être ne peut-il tout simplement plus s'arrêter désormais.

C'est violent, les traînées de sang qui s'écoulent du dos de Thor là où les ongles de Loki ont griffé cruellement sa peau, comment, malgré ses mains emprisonnées, ses lèvres et ses dents marquent Thor comme sien alors que Thor fait de même avec lui.

C'est exceptionnel, et Loki ne peut s'empêcher de se cambrer de pur plaisir, son corps plus qu'un amas de nerfs à vif, ses muscles se contractant par spasmes. Les courants électriques qui se propagent le long de sa colonne vertébrale n'ont comme unique source que le sexe de Thor en lui, nul besoin de magie ici.

C'est dangereux, car Loki vacille entre douleur et plaisir, et c'est presque trop, son être tout entier possédé par Thor, rien que Thor. Et cela dépasse toutes les épreuves qu'il a un jour traversées, cela dépasse l'entendement. Et parfois, il se demande si Thor ne va pas le déchirer en deux avec certains coups de reins, mais cela lui suffit amplement de savoir que, si cela advient, il lacérera Thor de l'intérieur et Thor en gardera à jamais les cicatrices.

C'est tendre, car même au milieu de leur étreinte animale et impitoyable, Thor prend le temps de poser avec douceur ses lèvres sur le front trempé de sueur de Loki, de le regarder dans les yeux, pour que Loki sache où ils sont, qui ils sont, que ce n'est pas une erreur, et les yeux de Thor, remplis d'émerveillement, en témoignent comme aucun mot ne pourrait le faire. C'est tendre car Loki, levant le menton, cherche la bouche de Thor et l'embrasse avec délicatesse. Oh, comment il a imaginé mouvoir leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, son premier fantasme ouvrant la voie à beaucoup d'autres, sa première fantaisie qui impliquait son frère, quand ils étaient jeunes et naïfs, les yeux pleins de rêves et le monde regorgeant de possibilités.

Mais plus que tout, c'est un rituel sacré, le creuset de toutes leurs passions. C'est le défi le plus dur qu'ils aient jamais relevé, une épreuve où ils dépassent toutes les limites, où ils transcendent leurs formes, leurs esprits. Une forge incandescente où ils se fondent l'un l'autre et mélangent leurs essences pour se métamorphoser en quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau, une véritable naissance. Un instant (ou des heures ou bien, songe Loki, peut-être que cela fait déjà des jours, qu'il s'est déjà passé des siècles entiers tandis que Thor s'acharne en lui et que Loki accueille sa férocité et prend tout ce qu'il lui donne) - c'est un instant qui marque le début d'une autre vie, car rien ne sera plus jamais pareil et tout sera impossiblement différent.

Loki le savait bien, qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de remettre en cause ce qu'ils sont en train d'accomplir, si d'aventure ils souhaitaient une telle chose.

Non, jamais ils ne pourraient nier ou même oublier la sensation de leurs corps qui fusionnent avec facilité et agonie, combien ils vont bien ensemble : leurs moitiés mutilées finalement réunies. Jamais ils ne pourront oublier la souffrance de savoir qu'ils ne peuvent rester ainsi, qu'ils seront dans l'obligation d'être à nouveau séparés après avoir connu cette absolution bénie.

Ils ne peuvent ignorer en aucune façon la preuve qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, dans leurs cœurs, leurs corps, leurs âmes. Personne d'autre dans les Neuf Royaumes ne peut les remplacer, personne ne pourrait jouer leur rôle dans cet acte sacré.

Le rythme bestial de Thor, ses va-et-vient incessants, profonds, implacables, son sexe qui l'envahit encore et encore, ses mains qui enchaînent au sol celles de Loki : n'importe qui d'autre aurait cédé depuis longtemps, se serait brisé sous cet assaut, n'importe qui sauf Loki, qui au contraire  _jubile_.

La volonté féroce de Loki de rendre à Thor coup de rein sur coup de rein, sa soif inextinguible de plus, encore plus, toujours plus, plus, plus, ses jambes qui enserrent Thor pour le garder le plus longtemps possible avec lui, en lui, son ancre, l'ancre dont il a toujours eu besoin : n'importe qui d'autre aurait été dévoré depuis longtemps, aurait été consumé par son désir insatiable, n'importe qui sauf Thor, qui au contraire  _s'en réjouit_.

Non, aucun retour en arrière n'est permis. Ils n'ont d'autre choix que d'avancer. Depuis un moment, seuls des soupirs, des grognements, des gémissements, des jurons à moitié inarticulés se font entendre, car la tâche qui les occupe ne leur permet guère l'expression de pensées intelligibles; mais leurs yeux, rivés l'un à l'autre, communiquent et Loki sait qu'ils se comprennent sans besoin de mots. C'est, il le sait à présent, l'unique instant de leurs vies où ils seront ainsi en complète harmonie, en fusion totale, car même s'ils s'adonnaient une nouvelle fois à ce genre de plaisir à l'avenir -  _quand_  ils s'y adonneront - rien ne saurait être comparable à ce moment.

Jamais plus Loki ne sera vierge et son corps inexploré, jamais plus Thor n'aura besoin de lui pour drainer la foudre qui s'est emparée de ses sens. Ce qui a un jour été une envie fiévreuse, un désir honteux, soigneusement dissimulé, caché avec précaution, est maintenant gravé dans leur chair, et c'est mieux pour eux deux, Loki s'en rend bien compte, mieux que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer; mieux et infiniment pire. Car s'ils souhaitaient exorciser ce mal pour ne plus y succomber, tirer un trait sur cette tentation, ils ont foncièrement échoué. Et les voilà qui doivent à présent vivre séparés, alors qu'ils savent ce que c'est d'être entier, qu'ils ont goûté à cette sensation d'être complet, et qu'ils doivent pourtant y renoncer.

Ce n'est pas leur procès qui se déroule, car cette sentence est déjà bien trop lourde à supporter, songe Loki.

"Reviens-moi," murmure Thor, semblant deviner le tumulte de ses pensées qui s'agitent. "Je ne peux supporter l'idée que tu sois loin de moi."

Loki se retrouve sans voix. Alors, au lieu de parler, il embrasse Thor, le distrayant suffisamment longtemps pour libérer une de ses mains. L'autre reste fermement immobilisée par la poigne de Thor, son bras étiré au-dessus de sa tête, mais cela ne fait rien, car sa main libre en profite pour agripper farouchement les cheveux d'or de son frère.

Loki frissonne lorsque ce geste fait accélérer Thor dans un grognement sauvage; puis il empoigne violemment ses cheveux et Thor, forcé de rompre leur baiser, rejette la tête en arrière et gémit sourdement dans la bouche de Loki.

Thor a également une main inoccupée désormais, et touche avec délectation le corps de son frère - traçant du bout des doigts ses tétons, griffant légèrement son ventre, effleurant la peau sensible de ses hanches jusqu'à, finalement, se refermer sur le sexe en érection de Loki d'une main sûre, complice. Thor le caresse une fois, deux fois, encore, et puis la quatrième fois, il pénètre Loki profondément, embrasant ses nerfs. Son timing est exceptionnel et Loki soupire : " _Oui_."

Et ce mot est peut-être le seul que Loki puisse prononcer dans son état. Aussi, tandis que Thor redouble d'efforts, Loki répète. "Oui." La main de Thor emprisonnant son érection douloureuse ; le sexe de Thor brûlant qui s'insinue en lui encore et encore; Loki ravagé par un incendie dévastateur qui exalte ses sens. "Oui. Oui."

La chaleur qui émane de Thor, les derniers vestiges de la foudre qui l'assaille, voilà qu'elle s'engouffre aussi dans Loki et il tente avec peine de la dissiper, étourdi par leurs ébats passionnés. Et pendant une seconde, une minute peut-être ou bien une heure, des éclairs crépitent sous la peau de Loki, ces éclairs qu'il sent parcourir son être tout entier; et il penserait que cela serait douloureux, mais il n'en est rien. Cela ne fait pas mal, non. Au contraire. C'est un pouvoir magnifique, sublime, que détient Loki en ce bref instant, qui envahit son corps, un pouvoir qui pourrait mener à leur perte des empires millénaires, qui pourrait mettre n'importe qui, même Odin, à genoux.

Loki se souvient alors de cette admiration abjecte qu'il a déjà ressentie par deux fois, lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte du chaos et de la dévastation que pouvait causer Thor sans efforts. Et il se demande vaguement s'il devrait vraiment drainer l'orage de Thor après tout. Ne serait-il pas mieux de laisser une petite graine de cette puissance capable de tout dans son corps, prête à grandir en temps voulu - lorsque les circonstances le justifieront cette fois, lorsque Loki le décidera.

Thor avait été l'esclave de la tempête à cause de lui : n'était-ce pas naturel que Loki en soit le maître et choisisse où frappe la foudre ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir cette pensée, Thor accélère encore le rythme de ses va-et-vient, impitoyable. Il n'y a bientôt plus de place dans l'esprit de Loki pour se concentrer sur autre chose : que les coups de reins de Thor, sa main caressant son sexe avec un savoir-faire inégalable, en haut-en bas-en haut, son autre main enserrant d'une poigne de fer les poignets de Loki et lui faisant délicieusement mal. C'est comme si Thor a deviné ce à quoi Loki songeait et qu'il souhaite bannir toute possibilité d'y réfléchir plus longuement.

"Mon frère," halète Thor. "Je veux te voir atteindre l'extase."

Et maintenant Loki ne peut plus détourner les yeux, ne peut penser à autre chose qui n'est pas Thor en lui, autour de lui, le poids de son corps à la peau dorée par le soleil sur le sien, son regard qui le tient sous son joug, sublime et insondable tels les océans.

Loki ouvre la bouche, pour acquiescer ou s'insurger, il ne le sait pas lui-même; les mots sont trop difficiles à prononcer présentement, requièrent trop de concentration; Loki n'a conscience de ce qu'il dit qu'au moment où les mots s'échappent de ses lèvres, "Ensemble."

Il ne donnera pas à Thor la satisfaction de le voir ainsi défait, sans défense, réduit à son état le plus vulnérable, sans qu'on lui retourne la faveur. Cette conquête, cette gloire, cette victoire, c'est la leur, elle leur appartient à tous les deux. Le butin se doit donc d'être partagé équitablement.

Loki ne doute pas un seul instant que Thor, s'il avait l'opportunité de plaider sa cause, suggérerait une absurdité telle que vouloir que Loki trouve son plaisir avant de prendre le sien, mais Loki refuse d'en entendre parler. Il ne veut pas de cette galanterie de bas étage.

"Ensemble," renchérit-il, "ou pas du tout."

A ces mots, Thor parvient à commettre l'exploit de paraître à la fois bouleversé et déterminé. Son rythme ne décélère pas, que ce soient ses coups de reins ou les caresses de sa main sur le sexe de Loki. Non, au contraire, il va encore plus vite, un sentiment d'urgence se dégageant de chacun de ses gestes. Thor les emmène jusqu'au bord de la jouissance et Loki ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'étreindre son frère férocement, leurs membres étroitement liés, leurs respirations entremêlées. Contractant sciemment tous ses muscles, Loki cherche à leur faire connaître l'extase.

"Tes désirs sont des ordres," promet Thor, leurs fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre, son regard plongé dans celui de Loki. La vue de ces yeux bleus qui ne quittent pas les siens fait frissonner Loki si intensément qu'il cède et s'abandonne : il se cambre contre Thor et crie si fort que tous les prisonniers exilés sur cette foutue planète sont obligés de l'entendre, de regarder autour d'eux avec envie et terreur; puis il se répand dans la main de Thor, sur leurs peaux collées l'une à l'autre, le liquide brûlant et visqueux se mêlant à la sueur de leurs ébats, il se répand, répand.

La jouissance lui vient si soudainement, son orgasme si puissant, que Loki en oublie presque de garder les yeux ouverts, de regarder Thor jouir avec lui comme il lui a ordonné; mais à la dernière minute, il s'en souvient. Il ne peut pas oublier, pas quand le hurlement de Thor fait trembler la terre tout autour d'eux, que les nuages noirs passent à toute vitesse dans le ciel et que le tonnerre gronde. Il jouit, délivre à Loki sa semence et les derniers vestiges de sa foudre.

Foudre qui étend sa toile d'électricité statique dans le corps de Loki, stimulant ses nerfs déjà à vif et Loki, submergé, en a le souffle coupé, avant d'éjaculer une nouvelle fois, chose qu'il ne croyait pas possible. Et c'est bien pratique, songe Loki, hébété par l'extase qui enflamme ses sens, alors qu'il s'agrippe à Thor encore en lui, le griffant tandis qu'il subit les assauts de ce contrecoup inattendu.

Puis Loki libère la foudre et les éclairs, aussitôt avalés par le sol. Il réalise avec un temps de retard que Thor est en train de l'appeler au milieu de baisers suppliants, comme s'il tentait de ramener Loki auprès de lui.

Et Loki se rend compte qu'en effet, son esprit était à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, son regard dans le vague. Il lève les yeux, fixe le visage de Thor, qui semble avoir été témoin des secrets de l'univers, secrets arrachés à lui avant qu'il ne puisse en profiter pleinement. Loki sait exactement ce qu'il ressent.

"Pas mal pour un premier essai," commente Thor avec optimisme, la voix un peu tremblante, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère mais n'y parvenant pas vraiment. Quand il commence à rire nerveusement Loki rit à son tour, et ils rient ensemble, leurs corps toujours mêlés l'un à l'autre, au bord de l'hystérie.

"Bouge," dit Loki au bout d'un moment en poussant Thor d'une main lasse, peu convaincante. "Tu m'écrases."

"Accorde-moi encore rien qu'un instant." Et Thor finit comme il a commencé, embrassant les cheveux de Loki, ses joues, les vallées de sa gorge, faisant courir sa langue sur la peau sensible juste derrière l'oreille.

Puis il réclame la bouche de Loki et ce dernier, les mains de nouveau libres, oublie de prétendre être irrité. Il noue ses bras autour de la nuque de Thor pour qu'il s'approche encore plus près, et ils s'embrassent pendant longtemps ; des saisons entières peut-être sont passées dans un autre monde depuis que leurs lèvres se sont trouvées, mais Loki s'en moque éperdument.

Pourtant, malgré tout, même des corps aussi puissants que les leurs sont en proie à la fatigue. Thor doit le quitter, bien que leurs expressions, reflet l'une de l'autre comme dans un miroir, en disent long sur la souffrance de leur séparation. Loki, perdu soudain, reste allongé sur le sol, immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'il coupe d'une main sèche son frère, qui s'était mis en tête de couvrir galamment sa nudité avec les restes de leurs vêtements en lambeaux.

"Le froid vivifie l'esprit," lui indique Loki, honnête pour une fois, et même si son frère ne semble pas le croire, il hausse les épaules et lâche l'affaire. Finalement, c'est Thor qui commence à frissonner et à claquer des dents. Avec un soupir impatient, Loki le force à se rallonger, le serre contre lui et lui permet de se nourrir de sa chaleur corporelle.

Thor lève timidement la main et dégage gentiment le front de Loki de ses cheveux noirs trempés de sueur. Mais il agit avec hésitation, comme s'il ne savait pas si son contact serait le bienvenu, comme s'il n'avait pas fait l'amour à Loki jusqu'à l'emmener jusqu'aux portes du Valhalla avant de le ramener près de lui.

Thor demande doucement, "Est-ce parti désormais ? Je ne le sens plus."

"Tu parles de l'orage ?" Loki réfléchit. Plus de trace de la moindre étincelle d'électricité, du moindre petit éclair. Thor paraît complètement guéri. Il est entièrement de nouveau lui-même, son cher frère, avec son insupportable entêtement à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, sa bonne volonté inutile et cette adoration agaçante dans ses yeux quand il regarde Loki, que Loki ne trouve pas si agaçante que ça tout compte fait, du moins pour l'instant. "Je pense que oui. Tu me désirais, et puisque tu ne pouvais m'obtenir, tu as perdu le contrôle; maintenant que tu m'as possédé, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait revenir."

Thor se relève légèrement sur un coude pour mieux observer le visage de Loki. "Et si l'on me refuse de nouveau tes faveurs, mon frère ?"

Loki déglutit. Il aimerait tourner la tête, mais ne le fait pas. "Je ne puis imaginer une raison qui le justifierait."

Le sourire de Thor est doux, chaud, lumineux de leur secret partagé. "Je te ferai l'amour chaque nuit, Loki," assure-t-il. "Et deux fois l'aube venue. Je n'aime que toi."

Loki ferme les yeux. Le froid dans l'air lui permet de garder l'esprit clair, de ne pas perdre la raison comme Thor.

Il sait qu'il devrait répondre par le sarcasme ou l'ironie; il sait que sa répartie suffirait à couper l'élan de Thor à la racine; oui, voilà ce qu'il devrait dire, sans attendre une minute de plus, "Nous sommes fous, et nous avons cédé à la folie par nécessité. Mais tu es l'héritier du royaume d'Asgard, tu vas être couronné roi, ce que tu veux, tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir; il faut que tu oublies nos actes, que tu oublies ce que nous avons découvert sur nous."

Et pendant un instant atroce, Loki, la gorge serrée, envisage effacer ce qu'il vient de se passer de la mémoire de Thor. Qu'il n'en ait aucun souvenir. C'est la marche à suivre la plus raisonnable, la plus censée, la meilleure.

Loki ouvre les yeux. "Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons," dit-il.

Thor l'embrasse comme si cela suffisait à le rassurer, serre Loki contre lui. Pendant un moment, ils regardent en silence le ciel d'un noir impénétrable, tentant d'y discerner les étoiles.

Loki pense, pense, pense.

Dans une vie où il n'a jamais obtenu ce qu'il désirait, où il a toujours été relégué second en tout, celui de rechange, celui bizarre, étrange, il refuse d'abandonner ce qu'il veut depuis toujours. Il n'est pas assez fort pour ça, pas assez altruiste.

Si Thor était à sa place, s'il avait les pouvoirs de Loki à sa disposition, nul doute qu'il ferait la chose à faire sans se poser de questions : pour leur salut à tous les deux, pour le bien du royaume, il libérerait Loki de ce fardeau, le libérerait du souvenir de leur disgrâce et de leur extase passagère.

Thor voudrait porter ce poids seul, épargner Loki, et c'est précisément parce que Thor le ferait que Loki ne le fait pas.

Si peu de choses appartiennent à Loki et à lui seul, murmure une voix dans son esprit, mais Thor en fait partie.

Loki sait qu'il n'est pas un homme bien; et il faudrait un esprit de sacrifice si important, il faudrait être un saint et martyre pour renoncer à Thor maintenant qu'il lui appartient. Un saint ou bien quelqu'un sans sentiments ni passion; et si Loki sait qu'il n'est pas un homme bien, il n'est toutefois certainement pas insensible.

Tous les recoins de son âme sont guidés par ses émotions versatiles, et pourtant, pour la majeure partie de sa vie, il n'a désiré que Thor aussi intensément. Existe-t-il une personne dans l'univers, homme, femme, dieu ou déesse, à part Thor, qui préférerait abandonner ce que souhaite son cœur alors que ce qu'elle veut est enfin à portée ? Abandonner son vœu le plus cher pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que l'honneur ?

Loki, lui, sait quel est son choix en de telles circonstances. Aussi se permet-il de passer tendrement ses doigts dans la chevelure emmêlée de Thor, défaisant les nœuds. Thor ronronne presque sous l'attention et se calme peu à peu, la tension quittant son corps; après quelques minutes, il se met à rire.

"Hmm ?" demande Loki d'un air distrait.

"J'étais en train de penser que cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pris un bain, et que j'étais désolé de t'avoir sali, bien que je ne le sois pas tant que ça," explique Thor.

Loki plisse le nez. "J'essayais avec plus ou moins de succès de ne pas y penser."

Thor penche la tête. "Je nettoierai chaque recoin de ton corps avec ma langue si tu me laissais faire, mon frère," déclare-t-il.

Loki ravale sa réaction instinctive à une telle proposition, un frisson qui fait trembler tout son corps, et s'occupe d'un nœud particulièrement récalcitrant pour reprendre contenance. "Je pense qu'un bain suffira, merci."

"Comme tu veux," répond Thor. Il a l'air déçu. Puis il se remet à rire.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle," réplique Loki d'un ton sec, même si cela fait du bien de savoir que Thor ne paraît pas écrasé sous le poids de leur péché. Bien qu'il ne se l'avouera jamais, Loki a peur, peur qu'à tout moment Thor réalise la gravité de leur transgression et rampe à ses pieds d'une manière outrageusement pathétique en le suppliant de lui pardonner. Loki ne veut pas de ses excuses, Loki le frappera sans hésiter au visage s'il tente quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Mais Thor est en train de dire, "Il me vient à l'esprit tout à coup que Heimdall a dû être témoin d'un bien étrange spectacle."

Loki fronce les sourcils. "Ravi que tu trouves le sujet si amusant. Il pourrait nous mener à notre perte d'un seul mot à Père et Mère."

"Il n'en fera rien," rétorque nonchalamment Thor d'un air désinvolte. "Je le connais bien, et il n'en fera rien, j'en suis certain. Et puis, n'est-ce pas lui qui t'a envoyé ici en premier lieu ?"

"Je suis venu ici parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi," le coupe sèchement Loki.

"Oh, de cela je n'en ai jamais douté," poursuit Thor, toujours aussi calme et cela commence sérieusement à irriter Loki. "Personne n'a jamais réussi à te convaincre de faire quelque chose dont tu n'avais pas envie, mon très cher Loki. Pas même moi."

Loki se retient de justesse d'arracher les cheveux emmêlés restants et d'en finir une fois pour toutes. "Je ne suis pas à toi," proteste-t-il, mais sa voix reste douce malgré ses efforts, dénuée de son piquant habituel.

Thor le regarde. Il ne fait rien d'autre que  _juste_   _le regarder_. Il ne s'énerve pas, ne se plaint pas, n'essaie pas de le câliner, de le persuader du contraire. Il fixe simplement Loki et Loki lui rend son regard. Chacun attend que l'autre détourne les yeux en premier, mais les deux refusent de céder.

"Vraiment ?" demande Thor, lentement, prudemment, défiant Loki de le nier une nouvelle fois.

Loki veut marteler ce stupide visage magnifique de ses poings, le lacérer de ses griffes qu'il créera spécialement pour l'occasion. Il veut invoquer un maelström de magie si intense que Thor se retrouvera projeté loin d'ici, valsera dans les airs comme Loki dans cette chambre aux murs calcinés il y a de ça bien longtemps.

Il veut se fondre dans l'étreinte de Thor, l'embrasser, que la langue de Thor soit plongée si profondément dans sa bouche que Thor ne pourrait jamais goûter à rien d'autre que Loki.

"Cela," parvient finalement à bredouiller Loki, lui qui ne cherche jamais ses mots, "cela reste à voir."

"Ah," s'exclame Thor, se penchant en avant comme s'il n'était parvenu à ses oreilles que les dernières pensées de Loki. L'air content de lui, il sourit. "Alors je me dois de relever de nouveaux défis si je veux conserver tes faveurs. Cela me sied à merveille et je suis transporté de joie de l'apprendre. Je suis prêt à remporter toutes les épreuves que tu placeras sur mon chemin, mon frère. Je me montrerai digne de toi."

"Je te déteste tellement," chuchote Loki, et il le pense tout en pensant son contraire. Mais Thor avale les mots qui s'échappent de ses lèvres tandis qu'il pose sa bouche sur la sienne, et soudain Loki n'est plus certain de les avoir un jour déjà prononcés.

* * *

Si Heimdall sait quelque chose, il ne dit jamais rien.

Il les accueille une fois arrivés au Bifrost, étreigne chaleureusement Thor, et Loki aussi, au plus grand étonnement de ce dernier, peu habitué à ce que Heimdall le serre dans ses bras d'un air reconnaissant. Il leur conseille ensuite de se rendre présentable pour une audience avec leurs parents, qui attendent anxieusement leur retour.

Loki permet à Thor d'entourer sa taille d'un bras avant de faire tournoyer Mjöllnir et de les emmener haut dans le ciel, les splendeurs d'Asgard en contrebas. Loki prétend être insensible à la vue des tours étincelantes qui s'élèvent fièrement à la lumière du soleil, mais il sait que Thor n'est pas dupe lorsque son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge face à tant de beauté.

Les bains attenants à la chambre de Thor n'attendent qu'eux à leur retour, et puisque cela n'a jamais surpris personne qu'ils partagent cet espace après une quête de plusieurs jours, ils ne s'en privent pas. Déjà les voilà imprudents, mais il leur est difficile de refréner leurs ardeurs après ce qu'ils ont traversé.

Ils occupent le même bassin taillé à même la pierre, spacieux et rempli d'une eau brûlante et parfumée. S'éclaboussent comme des enfants. Puis Loki fait apparaître de nulle part un peigne fin et se met en tête de coiffer son frère, malgré les tentatives de ce dernier d'y échapper en grognant, jusqu'à ce que sa chevelure soit de nouveau dorée et soyeuse. Une fois sa tâche terminée, Thor est si satisfait qu'il laisse même Loki tailler sa précieuse barbe.

Et c'est pour le mieux que Thor ait congédié les serviteurs, car leurs corps sont constellés de morsures et d'ecchymoses impossibles à expliquer sans les trahir. Avant la fin de leurs ablutions, d'autres parsèmeront leur peau, bien qu'il semble à Loki qu'il ait vaguement marmonné à Thor entre deux baisers de faire attention, que n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre.

Mais ils ne font pas attention. Et ils n'en ont cure.

Et, même si l'appréhension le gagne à l'idée de faire face à leurs parents, Loki ne s'est jamais senti aussi heureux, aussi léger. Ils se mettent d'accord sur quoi dire non pas par honte mais par calcul. Loki convainc Thor de le laisser parler - son frère a toujours été un piètre menteur. Thor acquiesce sans discuter : il est trop occupé à masser délicatement, les mains pleines de savon, le cuir chevelu de Loki. Il trace ensuite des arabesques sur sa nuque, le long de son dos, son torse, plus bas.

Loki avait peur que rentrer à Asgard les replonge dans la réalité, la culpabilité, le doute, mais il s'aperçoit avec soulagement qu'il n'en est rien. Au contraire; chaque moment passé ensemble est volé, délicieux, grisant, chaque caresse furtive si dépravée qu'elle en devient jouissive. C'est quelque chose partagé d'eux seuls. Une citadelle aux remparts acérés : eux seuls peuvent y accéder mais personne ne peut les atteindre.

Ils finissent par s'habiller : Thor de son armure étincelante, Loki des vêtements en cuir sombre qu'il affectionne. Loki se charge ensuite de dissimuler les marques de leurs lèvres par les arts qu'il connaît bien - d'abord grâce à du maquillage, puis aidé de la magie si leurs morsures passionnées restent malgré tout encore visibles.

Et enfin, ils sont suffisamment décents pour sortir. Mais, avant de quitter la chambre, Thor serre Loki contre lui. Prend son visage entre ses mains.

"Arrête," commence Loki, mais Thor a toujours été un imbécile.

"Mon frère," déclare-t-il solennellement, les yeux brillants de sincérité, "Sache que si tu n'étais pas lié à moi par le sang, cette audience débuterait avec ma demande en mariage pour obtenir ta main auprès du Père de toute chose."

"J'ai dit,  _arrête_ ," crache Loki, torturé par cette sensation de perte horrible qui lui contracte la cage thoracique, par une douleur vive, brûlante, aussi acérée qu'un couteau qui s'enfonce dans son cœur. Il voit déjà leurs plans si soigneusement préparés échouer avant même d'être mis à exécution.

Thor n'arrête pas, lève au contraire le menton, obstiné. "Peut-être devrais-je lui demander malgré tout. Ce genre de choses s'est déjà vu au sein des familles royales." Une lueur d'amusement étincelle dans son regard. "Je crois me rappeler d'ailleurs que c'était toi qui m'avait suggéré de lire cette histoire qui l'évoquait, lorsque nous étudions ensemble à la bibliothèque."

"Je te tuerai avant que tu n'aies fait un pas," promet Loki, tout aussi sincère que l'homme qui lui fait face. "Thor,  _mon frère_ , écoute la voix de la raison : sur ce chemin que tu veux emprunter ne nous attend que la ruine d'Asgard ainsi que notre séparation. Ne dis rien - ne leur dis rien - ne les laisse pas nourrir ne serait-ce que le moindre soupçon - et nous resterons libres de gérer nos vies comme bon nous semble."

Et Loki sait que pour le convaincre, des mots raisonnables ne suffisent pas. Aussi, le cœur battant, s'avance-t-il et embrasse Thor avec toute la passion dont il est capable, cette passion sans limites qu'il tente de réprimer depuis qu'ils sont rentrés. Il embrasse Thor langoureusement, longuement, afin que même un crétin aussi insupportablement romantique que Thor soit persuadé que la meilleure chose à faire soit de suivre son frère.

Il s'éloigne ensuite, voit avec satisfaction que Thor s'est calmé. Qu'il s'est rendu face à la preuve irréfutable de leur désir mutuel d'être ensemble. Loki sait qu'il a gagné.

Seulement -

"Réponds seulement à la question que je m'apprête à te poser, et je ne t'en parlerai plus," dit Thor. "Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, dirais-tu oui si je m'agenouillais devant toi et demandais ta main ? M'épouserais-tu, régnerais-tu à mes côtés, serais-tu mien de nom comme de corps, comme je l'ai toujours rêvé ?"

"Thor -" Loki frémit soudain et oublie de feindre l'indifférence. Il ne peut stopper le tremblement de ses mains, sinon il les utiliserait pour maudire Thor sur-le-champ, geler sa foutue langue à son palais, en finir avec cette absurdité sans nom.

Loki prend une inspiration tremblante, détourne le regard. S'ordonne de rester impassible. "Thor," répète-t-il, "cela n'a guère d'importance ce que je ferais ou ce que tu voudrais de moi, si nous n'étions pas ce que nous sommes. Ce que tu évoques est impossible, et ce n'est qu'un caprice d'enfance que de prétendre le contraire. Je refuse de jouer avec toi."

Et Loki se lève, les bras croisés, l'air fermé, jusqu'à ce que Thor cède et ne lui repose pas la question. Mais avant qu'ils aillent voir leurs parents, Thor prend le visage de Loki dans ses mains une dernière fois, le force à le regarder dans les yeux ; et même un menteur aussi doué que Loki ne peut cacher la réponse qui se niche dans ses prunelles, cette lueur qui étincelle et qui veut dire oui.


	2. Après

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je t'aime, chuchote Thor, puis il s'en va affronter la fin de leur monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : En cette fin d'année, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le second et dernier chapitre de ma toute première traduction du pairing Thor/Loki, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous allez en penser ^^ ! Sans plus attendre, place à la lecture ! Passez un agréable moment <3
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Merci, merci, merci pour vos gentils commentaires, vos likes et reblogs : je me sens incroyablement chanceuse d'écrire pour vous, mes magnifiques lecteurs. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir sur mon Tumblr si l'envie vous en prend, parce que je ne risque pas de quitter ce fandom de sitôt. Je remercie spécialement mes amis et adorables followers, les gens les plus géniaux de toute la Terre et d'Asgard.
> 
> J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter la citation qui va avec cette partie, écrite encore une fois par un poète du XIXème siècle qui adorait la nature (je crois bien que j'apprécie toujours les mêmes types d'auteurs haha) :
> 
> Thaw (le Dégel) en sa douce persuasion, est plus puissant que Thor armé de son marteau. L'un fond, l'autre ne fait que briser en pièces.
> 
> \- Henry David Thoreau, "Walden" - 'Le Printemps' traduction Louis Fabulet

Pendant des années, des siècles, des millénaires qui sait, tout va bien.

Loki et Thor sont tels qu'ils l'ont toujours été, frères et compatriotes, victorieux dans d'innombrables batailles qu'ils ont gagnées côte à côte, conquérants ramenant la paix dans des mondes meurtris, princes glorieux assis l'un à côté de l'autre au banquet royal, tous deux resplendissants de la même lumière.

Et ils sont plus, bien plus : Loki enchante les portes de leurs quartiers pour que personne ne puisse entrer, leurs chambres sont reliées, et il ne se passe pas un seul jour à Asgard sans qu'ils ne partagent leurs couches. Ils font l'amour chaque nuit et, comme Thor l'avait promis, souvent deux fois ou plus l'aube venue.

Et c'est assez pour Loki, c'est tout pour Loki, jusqu'à ce que cela ne le soit plus.

Thor, sans doute trop enivré du triomphe qu'il connaît, goinfré de gloire et de plaisirs, commence à confondre la bravoure avec l'impulsivité et l'imprudence. Il devient hautain et imbu de lui-même, tant et si bien que Loki peine à le reconnaître désormais.

Son frère n'écoute plus personne, orgueilleux et méprisant, et n'accepte comme conseil que ce que lui souffle sa propre arrogance. Il ne daigne même plus prendre en compte l'avis de Loki, alors même qu'il est là, à côté de lui, et que ses arguments sont des plus convaincants.

Et même les stratagèmes de Loki ne sont plus d'aucune utilité lorsqu'il s'agit de faire entendre à Thor la voix de la raison, au lieu de foncer tête baissée, aveuglé par sa bêtise et son orgueil. Parler à Thor revient ces derniers jours à parler à un mur de briques, et même faire l'amour avec lui a perdu de son attrait.

Au lit, Thor ne fait pas attention à lui, il est blasé, négligent, indifférent. Lui qui avait l'habitude de toucher Loki avec des mains fébriles d'excitation et de désir, tempétueux dans sa passion, s'attend apparemment à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de conquérir Loki. Il pense que ce dernier lui est acquis, qu'il n'a, après tout, pas besoin de faire d'efforts. Et si leur chambre à coucher est une quête et que Loki pensait que Thor en serait digne, Thor a failli et s'est perdu en route.

A l'aube annonçant le couronnement de Thor, Loki se réveille le cœur froid. Thor enserre mollement sa taille avec désinvolture, avec une possessivité tellement évidente pour lui, tellement naturelle - comme si Loki lui appartenait, comme si Loki était sa propriété, rien qu'une babiole de plus dans sa pile de trésors innombrables; et Loki découvre soudain qu'il peut mépriser Thor de nouveau.

Car quand il essaie, le dédain qu'il éprouve pour son frère l'envahit aisément, comme lorsqu'on ouvre une porte qui claque contre ses battants face au vent hurlant du dehors.

Cette haine, cette haine si familière, si ancienne, ce sentiment originel, plus vieux, songe-t-il, que l'amour lui-même - cette animosité, cette jalousie enfouie au plus profond de lui pour toutes ces choses dont Thor dispose sans avoir à le demander, toutes ces choses que Loki n'aura jamais - cela empoisonne son cœur, corrompt son esprit. Une bile amère sur la pointe de sa langue qui n'attend que d'être avalée.

Loki reste allongé, immobile, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève pour de bon, réfléchissant encore et encore. Pèse Thor sur la balance de la justice. Et le juge indigne.

Qui est Thor, cet imbécile arrogant et brutal, pour s'accaparer un trône qui serait bien mieux entre les mains de Loki ? Qui est-il pour porter une couronne qui ne viendra ceindre que sa tête remplie de bêtises et vide de toute réflexion - cette même couronne qu'il avait promis à Loki de partager, dans un moment de naïveté abyssale, pathétique ? Cet homme, est-il capable de gouverner un royaume ?

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'il côtoie le néant, prêt à tomber du Bifrost, Loki se console en se disant qu'au moins une partie de ses plans n'a pas été exécutée en vain. Le choc et l'horreur éprouvés par Thor suite à la trahison de Loki l'a réveillé de son impudence, de son arrogance oisive, l'a fait souffrir, l'a rendu humble d'une manière que Loki n'aurait jamais pu obtenir autrement.

Depuis qu'il a appris qui il est, ce qu'il est vraiment, un monstre à l'extérieur autant qu'à l'intérieur, lui qui a pourtant toujours prétendu le contraire, Loki veut rire, rire à n'en plus pouvoir jamais s'arrêter. Il est sur le fil du rasoir, oscillant sans cesse entre éclater d'un rire hystérique et expérimenter la rage brûlante qui a par trois fois possédé Thor; et soudain Loki souhaite, à cet instant précis, sur le Bifrost, alors que sa fin approche, être capable lui aussi de manier la foudre.

N'aurait-ce pas été poétique de frapper son soit-disant frère avec ce qui a été autrefois le fruit interdit de leur désir. Et n'était-ce pas amusant de savoir qu'ils ne partagent finalement même pas un lien de sang, que leur tourment et leur culpabilité n'avaient pas de cause, qu'ils ne partagent, en vérité, plus rien du tout à ce jour.

Et plus Thor tente de le sauver, plus Loki le hait, le hait, le _hait_.

Alors Loki lâche prise, tombe, tombe, tombe du Bifrost, et sait que c'est le seul coup de grâce à sa portée qu'il peut infliger à Thor, qui le tranchera profondément, l'empoisonnera pour le restant de ses jours.

Et Loki rit alors qu'il tombe dans les ténèbres.

Et ainsi de suite. Quel divertissement que de s'amuser avec les jouets de Thor, ces Midgardiens pathétiques, de semer la destruction et la terreur dans tous les lieux chers à son cœur. Il torture et tourmente les étranges nouveaux amis de son soi-disant frère, complote la ruine de ce monde arriéré. Il jette Thor dans une cage en verre dans le vide, espérant qu'ils se briseront tous deux en morceaux, sachant que ce ne sera pas le cas.

Il ne peut se débarrasser de Thor. Pourtant il essaie, essaie encore et encore.

Il se souvient de la question qu'il se posait souvent, avant que Heimdall ne l'envoie sauver Thor sur cette planète-prison : _Peut-être que si Thor meurt, Loki sera délivré de cette malédiction qui les accable, connaîtra enfin le repos._

Alors il essaie. Sur Midgard, il commet des erreurs et quand tout est fini, le résultat est pire encore que ce que Loki avait présagé, ce qu'il avait entrevu dans les rêves de sang et de violence qu'il fait désormais. Ils gagnent; _Thor_ gagne, et Thor le ramène de force à Asgard, muselé et enchaîné comme un vulgaire chien.

Non, c'est comme si Loki était moins qu'un chien. Car s'il était un animal, Thor aurait pitié, le caresserait peut-être qui sait; mais il n'accorde jamais un regard à Loki, et ne lui parle que pour lui donner sèchement des ordres.

Thor reste ainsi, de marbre, indifférent, pendant que l'on annonce la sentence de Loki, son châtiment, que l'on annonce qu'il est condamné à être emprisonné pour l'éternité. Thor réclame la récompense de conduire Loki à sa cellule et l'y escorte, pour que Loki puisse une fois de plus être jeté dans les ténèbres et sombrer dans l'oubli. Loki admire malgré lui cette ultime cruauté mesquine : il aurait fait de même.

Mais quand ils pénètrent dans le donjon à proprement parler, avec ses couloirs sombres et humides qui se perdent dans l'obscurité, quand ils sont hors de vue, Thor fait soudain volte-face et plaque brutalement Loki contre le mur. Ses yeux bleus reflètent sa détresse, sa panique, et quand il parle, sa voix est remplie de souffrance.

"Mon frère," chuchote Thor à l'oreille de Loki, "Reviens-moi. Je ne peux supporter l'idée que tu sois loin de moi."

Et Loki ne peut rien rétorquer, même s'il avait pu, même si on lui avait enlevé la muselière. Malgré lui, ses jambes se font faibles, cèdent sous son poids, si bien que Thor est forcé de le soutenir sans quoi il se serait effondré. Le bras de Thor autour de sa taille, ils se dirigent vers sa cellule, entrent à l'intérieur. Thor le pose précautionneusement sur le sol, s'assied à côté de lui pendant quelques instants, comme ils se sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur les collines luxuriantes d'Asgard ou sur une planète stérile couverte de glace et de poussière.

Thor ne lui rend plus visite après cela et, emprisonné, Loki a plus de temps que jamais pour réfléchir.

Quand il a épuisé tous les possibilités de s'échapper, de se venger, il se rend compte alors qu'il est fatigué, un épuisement qui l'accable jusque dans la moelle des os, bien plus prégnant qu'une simple gêne physique. Il n'en peut plus, il s'est trop dépensé : toute cette colère, cette haine, ces machinations et ces stratégies pour prendre le pouvoir, toute cette solitude, cette obscurité qui l'assaille, cette fierté. Il n'a plus d'énergie. Et, seul la nuit, recroquevillé, le voilà qui donnerait tout pour un peu de chaleur, lui qui a toujours aimé le froid.

Son seul réconfort provient de sa mère, sa très chère mère, avec sa beauté régalienne et sa gentillesse inégalée, sa tristesse parfois trop lourde à supporter pour Loki. Elle vient aussi souvent qu'elle peut, et Loki commence à ressentir quelque chose qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à la _fonte_ de la glace trop durcie par des années d'épreuves. A côté d'elle, il s'adoucit, perd un peu de sa terrible rancune amère qui l'a submergé durant toutes ces années passées en solitaire; elle l'aime toujours, lui assure-t-elle à chaque fois.

Et même un monstre est impuissant face à sa mère.

La fonte n'est au départ qu'un mince filet, à peine perceptible, puis s'agrandit, devient fleuve, rivière, torrent, se fraye un passage jusqu'à la mer. Loki parle à sa mère, se confie à elle, et lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé, excepté le secret connu de Thor et de lui seuls; même si parfois, il se demande si elle n'en a pas déjà deviné la teneur.

"Te rappelles-tu," lui demande un jour Frigga, le dos droit et la posture élégante comme toujours, l'incarnation du raffinement assise sur sa chaise, aussi près que possible de la prison de Loki, "de la première fois où tu m'as désobéi, mon fils ?"

Mon fils : elle n'acceptera jamais de revenir sur ces mots, de nier leur véracité, même si c'est un mensonge; car de la bouche de Frigga, cela sonne vrai. Ses lèvres sont une fleur à partir de laquelle fleurissent des merveilles. Elle est occupée à coudre une veste, de vert et d'or, qu'elle a l'intention de donner à Loki, bien qu'elle devra sans doute se battre avec Odin pour la lui faire parvenir.

Loki est assis aussi près d'elle qu'il le peut, en tailleur, s'appuyant contre la barrière qui les empêche de se toucher. Il sourit brièvement. "J'imagine que c'était dès le berceau," dit-il.

Frigga secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. "Tu étais un enfant sage, curieux, toujours en train de poser des questions, toujours en train de lire de nouveaux livres. Oh, bien sûr, il t'était déjà arrivé de jouer des petits tours inoffensifs à tes nourrices et à ton frère, ta cible favorite lorsque tu as découvert à quel point tu pouvais facilement le berner."

Le cœur de Loki se serre dans sa poitrine tandis que Frigga coud un fil d'or à la veste. Et puis un autre : "Non, tu n'as jamais refusé de faire ce que je te disais de faire, ne t'es jamais rebellé, jusqu'à tes quinze ans, jusqu'à ce que Thor ait besoin de ton aide. Alors tu as fui mon étreinte et as couru vers lui, tu nous l'as ramené. Je me demande," poursuit Frigga, ignorant l'éclair de douleur qui traverse le visage de Loki, "où se trouve ce Loki à présent. Mon fils qui se jetterait sans hésiter dans la gueule du loup s'il le fallait pour que son frère soit sain et sauf."

Loki pince les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment qu'une mince ligne blanche. "Mère -"

"Je pense qu'il est toujours là," l'interrompt Frigga. "Je suis persuadée qu'il n'est jamais parti. Nous changeons bien sûr avec le temps, comme toutes les créatures sur cette terre; mais nos vérités ne sont pas si aisément défaites, nos fondations ne sont pas si facilement détruites et l'amour est le nœud le plus difficile à délier d'entre tous." Quand elle lève la tête et le regarde, Frigga sourit comme le soleil illumine de ses rayons une terre en friche. "Je t'aimerai toujours Loki, tout comme tu m'aimes. Rappelle-t'en, Loki, car je ne suis rien, à peine un grain de poussière comparé à ce que ton frère signifie pour toi et à ce que tu signifies pour lui."

Et elle part sur ces dernières paroles, les pans en soie de la veste en devenir soigneusement pliés sur sa chaise, avant que Loki n'ait pu trouvé les mots pour lui dire que ce n'est pas vrai.

Loki ne trouvera jamais les mots.

Lorsqu'il apprend la mort de Frigga, quand on lui dit qu'elle est perdue à jamais, qu'il ne la reverra plus, Loki tente d'abord de saccager sa cellule, avant de tourner sa fureur et sa tristesse contre lui-même.

Il hurle, il saigne, il se fait du mal, lacère sa propre chair. Il sanglote convulsivement, secoué de spasmes, crie, hurle, rugit dans le silence de sa cellule. Sa magie lui échappe et explose tout autour de lui, avide de se venger, d'extérioriser la souffrance qui l'assaille, et ne trouve à se mettre sous la dent que les maigres conforts de la pièce. Il tente alors, en désespoir de cause, de la retourner contre lui, d'en finir. Et même en cela il échoue : elle ne signera pas sa fin.

De son esprit il fracasse les tables, démembre les chaises pied par pied, décime les livres que sa mère lui a apportés. Puis il se penche, ramasse les bouts de papier déchirés de ses mains tremblantes et se recroqueville dans un coin. Se balance d'avant en arrière, suppliant pour son pardon. Il n'arrivera pas à recoller les pages.

La première pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit lorsqu'il entend Thor approcher est qu'il ne le lui laissera jamais la satisfaction de voir Loki être tombé aussi bas. Alors il jette une illusion, se construit une image de lui-même parfaitement habillé et coiffé, hautain, méprisant, salue Thor comme si de rien n'était. Mais son frère le perce à jour immédiatement.

Et Loki est épuisé, il n'a plus la force de prétendre plus longtemps. Il laisse Thor apercevoir la vérité, lui, Loki, la peau blafarde, échevelé, ensanglanté et totalement, complètement abattu. Et peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle Thor, défiant toute raison et mesure, lui demande son aide.

Thor lui fait tout un discours comme quoi il espère que le frère qu'il connaît est là quelque part, caché au plus profond de l'étranger qui se tient désormais devant lui. Il menace également de le tuer si jamais il lui venait à l'idée de le trahir une nouvelle fois. Cette menace lancée négligemment fait sourire Loki. Car c'est comme s'ils se retrouvaient, comme s'ils étaient, pour la première fois depuis un millier d'années, de nouveau en parfaite harmonie, se comprenant l'un l'autre sans rien dire.

Ses membres affaiblis revigorés par une force bienvenue, Loki peut enfin se relever. Il savoure la douleur qu'il ressent lorsqu'il pose ses pieds ensanglantés par terre, une douleur pareille à des centaines d'aiguilles qui percent sa peau, repense à la manière dont sa mère cousait.

Leur coopération toute retrouvée s'étend également à la mission qui les attend. Ils ont trop perdu pour perdre du temps à jouer sur des futilités.

Voilà Jane Foster ensorcelée sur le pont, leur vaisseau pourfendant l'air en direction de Svartalfheim, vers un certain Elfe noir dont ils ont juré la ruine. Loki suit son frère dans la cabine sans un mot.

Et ils couchent ensemble avec une urgence, un désespoir qu'ils n'ont encore jamais ressentis de leur vie entière, pas même pendant leur toute première fois. Car à cette époque, ils étaient incertains, remplis de terreur et d'appréhension alors même qu'ils goûtaient enfin à l'extase de voir leurs corps réunis; et même après, l'arrogance imprégnait leurs gestes, la certitude qu'ils auraient cela pour toujours, la satisfaction puérile de savoir qu'ils bernaient tout le monde à leur insu.

Mais maintenant, c'est différent, les voilà transformés : car ils ont connu depuis la séparation et la trahison, savent ce que c'est que de se défendre contre des coups mortels, de vouloir faire souffrir l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Ils sont conscients qu'à n'importe quel moment, l'équilibre peut être réduit à néant, que l'affrontement ne sera pas forcément évitable, tellement le sol sur lequel ils avancent est instable.

La menace du sang qu'ils partagent ne pèse plus sur leurs têtes, le réconfort qu'ils partagent quelque chose que leurs mots et leurs gestes ne pourront pas enlever a disparu lui aussi; ils n'ont plus droit à ce mot damné, frère, bien qu'ils découvrent bien vite que chacun ne peut se résoudre à l'abandonner.

Thor est aussi furieux que triste et il enserre la gorge de Loki pour l'empêcher de bouger, le prend violemment contre le bois branlant. Loki suppose qu'il le mérite, et puisqu'il ne peut avouer à Thor combien il est reconnaissant d'avoir ce qu'il pensait ne plus jamais obtenir, il ne fait que le regarder, se gorger de cette vision qu'est son frère, en vie et avec lui, halète et _se soumet_.

Aussi quand Thor le jette ensuite sur le sol, force Loki à se mettre à quatre pattes, l'écrase de son corps puissant et le ravage de ses coups de rein déchaînés, Loki n'a que faire de sa propre fierté et se cambre sans aucune honte, suppliant Thor de plus, toujours plus. Encore et encore, il veut tout, tout.

Et c'est peut-être leur sixième ou septième fois, et malgré leur chair irritée, à vif, malgré leur épuisement, Thor continue ses va-et-vient, pris en étau par les cuisses de son frère qui se referment sur lui, le visage enfoui contre le cou maculé d'ecchymoses et de morsures de Loki. Au bout de la douzième fois, ou est-ce la vingtième, il ne reste plus rien d'eux à part les larmes qui s'échappent de leurs yeux et leurs voix brisées d'hommes brisés.

Ils n'en parlent pas, ce qui est pour le mieux, songe Loki, en train de réfléchir aux derniers détails d'un plan qui libérera Loki et soulagera Thor du fardeau de s'inquiéter une nouvelle fois pour son frère adoptif. La mort a toujours semblé pour Loki la seule issue pour eux, aussi offre-t-il à Thor sa mort simulée, la solution à leurs maux.

Il résiste de peu à l'envie de faire marche arrière sur le champ de bataille, témoin du profond chagrin de Thor, son désespoir alors qu'il l'étreint, qu'il assiste en pleurs à ce qu'il croit être le dernier soupir de Loki. Thor le tient dans ses bras, hurle sa douleur, son cri résonnant jusqu'aux cieux; et Loki fait virer sa peau au gris et change d'apparence pour rendre sa mort plus crédible. Son illusion est irréprochable, un cadavre plus vrai que nature, et il ne va jusqu'au bout que grâce à la pensée qui tourne en rond dans sa tête, encore et encore, une litanie de, _Un peu excessif, mon frère, même pour toi._

Tout est rutilant et étincelant sur Asgard, une fois débarrassé d'Odin et avoir pris le trône avec une simplicité déconcertante à laquelle il aurait dû songer bien plus tôt. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de voler la couronne à Thor; non, seul leur maudit patriarche doit s'en aller. Il envoie Odin sur Midgard, privé de ses souvenirs et se met en tête de profiter de son règne tant attendu.

Loki estime qu'il est le souverain qu'il a toujours pensé être, si seulement quelqu'un lui en avait donné la chance.

Il est perspicace et bienveillant, bien plus généreux que ne l'était son père, prenant soin de veiller à ce que toutes les décisions qu'il prend soient en totale contradiction avec celles qu'aurait prises Odin.

Il met fin à toutes les guerres en cours et maintient une paix durable sur l'ensemble du royaume. Il rappelle les guerriers d'Asgard et leur offre une retraite bien méritée, assortie d'une pension telle que personne ne songe à questionner cette soudaine rentrée d'argent inattendue.

Il se fait le mécène des arts, érige des statues, encourage les chorales, organise des festivals, met en avant les poètes et quand l'ennui le guette durant sa première année de règne, se met en tête d'écrire ses propres pièces de théâtre. Le peuple se délecte du conte tragique des deux frères, et la réputation de Loki s'améliore grandement. Sous l'apparence d'Odin, il décrète que la pièce sera jouée régulièrement, et aide à son expansion par-delà les frontières.

Ses seules inquiétudes durant ce laps de temps sont la pensée persistante qu'un jour Thor reviendra, car c'est inéluctable; et Heimdall, qui le fusille de ses yeux d'ambre, sachant pertinemment qui se cache derrière celui qu'il est obligé d'appeler roi.

Loki ne compte pas exécuter Heimdall pour trahison, non, il ne le poursuit en justice que pour lui faire peur; mais Heimdall s'échappe, et Loki essaie ne pas y penser. Que Heimdall se soit enfui est pour le mieux pour eux deux, finalement.

Et puis le jour vient où Thor atterrit sur Asgard, resplendissant, étincelant, ses vêtements un peu brûlés mais la posture fière et altière, la confiance qu'il affiche toujours après avoir remporté une bataille victorieuse.

Loki se gorge de cette vision, s'en repaît au plus profond de lui-même, comble le trou béant dans sa poitrine et sait que sa supercherie est découverte, se rend compte qu'il n'en a que faire. Cela avait été amusant, mais Thor en chair et en os devant lui est plus que suffisant.

Loki sait que jamais son frère ne sera dupe, aussi reprend-il sa véritable apparence avec ce qui ressemble à un soupir de soulagement. Il ressent également du soulagement lorsque Thor le pousse juste à temps hors de la trajectoire de Mjöllnir, lui évitant la collision de justesse. Non pas que Loki pensait un seul instant courir un danger mortel, mais quand même, qu'il l'ait sauvé paraît prometteur.

Alors qu'ils se préparent pour leur voyage en vue de récupérer leur père sur Midgard, ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer pour tout et rien, et Loki n'a jamais été aussi heureux, même si Thor est absolument furieux lorsqu'il découvre le dernier tour joué par Loki, en proie à la colère face à l'exil de leur père; mais sa rage est tempérée par sa surprise et sa gratitude pour le moins flatteuse de savoir son frère toujours en vie.

La tristesse que Thor a ressentie et sa réaction si violente de le voir vivant témoignent de la profondeur de sa souffrance, aussi Loki, se sentant un peu coupable de l'avoir torturé ainsi, décide de se faire pardonner.

Devant le peuple d'Asgard, Thor tente de cacher sa joie, mais Loki n'est pas dupe. Et lorsqu'ils sont seuls, alors que Loki est en train de leur fabriquer grâce à la magie des vêtements pour se fondre dans la foule à Midgard - quelque chose de pratique et confortable pour Thor, un costume trois-pièces haute couture pour lui - Loki bannit soudain d'un geste de la main toutes les barrières de tissu qui les séparent. Thor ne proteste même pas.

Puis Loki s'agenouille sur le sol en marbre froid et passe une heure à s'excuser de manière créative et méticuleuse, en offrant à Thor la meilleure fellation de sa vie.

Qu'il ait pu renoncer à ce sexe semble tout à coup tout à fait obscène. Inconcevable. Loki a abandonné un empire pour le retrouver, et il le ferait de nouveau de bon cœur, sans hésiter, si le choix se présentait encore une fois.

Après ça, Thor est beaucoup plus aimable, mais il retarde leur départ le temps d'étendre Loki sur son lit. Ce lit sur lequel ils ont partagé leurs nuits pendant si longtemps, avant que Loki ne tombe, et qu'ils n'aient alors plus jamais l'occasion de le faire.

Loki se retrouve totalement décontenancé lorsque Thor, lui si brutal dans la cabine sur le vaisseau, le traite avec délicatesse, attention, tendresse. Il ne le prend pas tout de suite, non, il prend son temps, embrasse Loki langoureusement, encore et encore, tant et si bien que Loki s'impatiente, se demande quand ils vont passer aux choses sérieuses. Pourtant, les protestations, bruyantes ou silencieuses de Loki, ne l'avancent pas plus loin.

Lorsqu'ils quitteront le lit, Thor aura couvert chaque parcelle de sa peau de baisers, une fois, et souvent deux; il l'aura fait jouir avec sa bouche, la vision de Thor suçant le sexe de Loki avec ferveur si magnifique que ce dernier est certain de n'avoir jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, même s'il préférerait avoir les lèvres cousues plutôt que de l'avouer.

Puis Thor le fait jouir une nouvelle fois sans même toucher son sexe, sa langue, étonnamment sournoise, se frayant un passage dans son intimité, _ruinant_ Loki de l'intérieur.

Et Thor semble bien trop content de lui après, tandis que Loki doit avoir l'apparence de quelqu'un sur qui une montagne est tombée, ce qui résume à peu près son état d'esprit après l'orgasme dévastateur qu'il vient de subir. Il plisse les yeux.

"Qui t'a appris à faire ça ?" demande-t-il, soudain malade de jalousie. Il n'hésitera pas à gâcher leurs rapports pour le moment apaisés et à attraper Thor par la gorge jusqu'à ce que Loki obtienne un nom et une cible à tuer.

Mais Thor, maudit soit-il, ne fait que rire, et le voilà qui finalement prépare Loki à le recevoir, soulevant ses hanches pour avoir un meilleur angle. Il le pénètre d'un coup de rein puissant et exemplaire, et enfin le monde fait de nouveau sens. Thor est ardent et passionné et progressivement Loki oublie qu'il est jaloux, oublie où ils sont et tout ce qui n'est pas Thor qui compte apparemment le baiser jusqu'à la fin du monde.

"Toi," dit Thor, bien après, encore profondément enfoui en lui.

"Quoi ?" De quoi son idiot de frère est-il en train de parler ? Parler est une distraction inutile quand il s'agit de baiser.

"C'est toi qui me l'as appris. C'était dans un de tes livres que tu laissais toujours traîner à la bibliothèque pour que je les trouve."

Et c'est ridicule que Loki rougisse maintenant. "Je n'ai - ah - _jamais.._."

"Si," affirme Thor, sûr de lui. "La première fois que j'en ai pris un, tu me l'as arraché si vite des mains; c'est évident que mon désir de les lire ne pouvait en être que renforcé."

Loki considère cet aspect des choses, fredonne pensivement. "Parfois," dit-il, enserrant plus étroitement les hanches de Thor de ses jambes, approfondissant encore davantage leur connexion, "Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu en as l'air."

"Je te remercie de ce compliment," rétorque Thor, avec un presque imperceptible lever de sourcils et une pointe de sarcasme qui rendent Loki fou de désir autant que ses va-et-vient incessants. "Et toi, tu n'es qu'à moitié aussi tordu que tu en as l'air."

Loki est aussitôt outragé par cette affirmation. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui," confirme Thor, pliant Loki en deux pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère. Je ne le dirai à personne, si cette fois tu restes à mes côtés là où est ta place."

Loki veut le combattre, se débattre, protester, comploter; mais il se décide finalement à se contenter de rendre à Thor son baiser, de donner autant qu'il reçoit, et ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'ils atterriront sur Midgard.

* * *

Sur Midgard, tout change. Cela change si vite que les événements se mélangent dans un flou indistinct :

Ils rencontrent un sorcier absolument odieux et Loki manque l'occasion de l'éventrer, mais il jure qu'un jour il le fera.

Ils trouvent et perdent leur père.

La tristesse que ressent Loki à sa disparition est inattendue, poignante, perçante, une dague cachée nichée entre ses côtes; mais ce qui déchire ses muscles, ce qui rompt ses os est la façon dont Odin les quitte, ses dernières paroles : _Je vous aime, mes chers fils._ Même maintenant, même après tout ce qui s'est passé. _Je vous aime, mes chers fils._

Le chagrin de Thor est explosif, se transforme bientôt en colère, et livide et sûr de son bon droit, il fait de Loki son exutoire; et puis leur drame familial n'importe guère plus, car le voilà soudain qui prend des proportions inimaginables.

Ils ont une sœur, et même Loki, lui qui tire sa fierté de faire les coups bas les plus tordus possibles, trouve que c'est la garce la plus insupportable qu'ils aient jamais eu l'occasion de croiser.

Si elle n'était pas actuellement en train d'essayer de les tuer, il pense qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Hela. Il l'admire dès qu'il la voit.

Mais il doit la combattre, car elle ne lui laisse pas le choix. Il ne vient pas de retrouver Thor juste pour l'abandonne àr aussi vite.

Cependant, Loki ne saurait lutter contre le destin. Il voyage dans l'espace et le temps à travers les morceaux brisés de la lumière du Bifrost, lève les yeux pour voir si Thor le suit, est près de lui, est arrivé d'une manière ou d'une autre à la neutraliser; et puis le chemin arc-en-ciel s'évanouit.

Il atterrit sur Sakaar gracieusement compte tenu des circonstances.

Thor doit être mort - Thor est sûrement mort, et Loki met cette pensée de côté pour plus tard. Son frère est mort de la main de leur sœur, et cela fait de Loki quelqu'un de moins monstrueux en comparaison, songe-t-il. (Je vous aime, mes chers fils). Cela fait plutôt du bien à son estime de soi.

Il se ressaisit (Thor est mort), enlève la poussière de ses vêtements, et est fait prisonnier par des chasseurs de primes, avant d'être emmené voir le maître des lieux (Thor est _mort_ ). Il est assez facile de convaincre les chasseurs de primes que Loki a de la valeur, qu'il est le seul héritier (Thor est mort) d'un grand empire, que ce serait gâcher que de le considérer comme de la vulgaire nourriture ou de la chair à pâté pour gladiateurs.

Quand il rencontre le Grand Maître, Loki reconnaît un esprit semblable au sien, tordu et malade. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne persuade le Grand Maître de son utilité et une semaine lui suffit pour s'assurer de grimper sans cesse les échelons de la hiérarchie jusqu'au sommet.

C'est plus facile que Loki ne l'imaginait de laisser les autres user de son corps, et d'user du leur en retour; il n'en à rien à faire, parce que Thor est mort.

Peu importe qui le touche, quels organes génitaux sont en contact avec sa peau, quel orifice étrange et extraterrestre il rencontre, ils sont tous pareils, et Loki fournit un travail excellent. Avec l'aide de sa magie et ses talents naturels en métamorphose, il peut leur offrir des performances inoubliables, comme Sakaar n'en a jamais vu de pareilles. Il s'assure que ses prouesses soient vantées partout sur Sakaar, qu'elles entrent dans la légende.

Il parvient même à impressionner le Grand Maître, qui est plus vieux que la naissance de l'univers, et ainsi si enclin à l'ennui. Peu de temps après, voilà qu'il est appelé aux côtés du Grand Maître ou dans son lit, gagnant le titre envié de favori.

On donne à Loki tout ce qu'il demande : une suite somptueuse, des serviteurs qui répondent au moindre de ses désirs, des armoires remplies de vêtements luxueux, l'accès illimité à chaque recoin de cet étrange royaume décadent. Il commence à apprécier cet endroit, et passe ses nuits d'insomnie à planifier, fixant le plafond, comment il en prendra un jour le contrôle. Il ne dort jamais. Thor est mort.

Un jour, des rumeurs se font entendre à propos d'un nouveau guerrier qui fournirait un divertissement bienvenu. Loki reste peu impressionné par les gladiateurs dans l'arène, ils n'importent guère, mais il fait quand même en sorte d'être dans le hall du Grand Maître ce jour-là. Après tout, il faut qu'il surveille ce rival qui peut potentiellement attirer l'attention du Grand Maître.

Puis Thor n'est plus mort et Loki revient à la vie.

Et soudain son cœur bat de nouveau dans sa poitrine, tel un oisillon piégé dans sa cage thoracique. Loki doit faire appel à tout son savoir-faire pour cacher le trouble qui l'assaille. Il poursuit l'histoire dont il régale l'assistance, cette foule qui plaisante et applaudit alors qu'il raconte comment il est tombé du Bifrost. Il ne leur dit pas ce qui se passe ensuite, qu'après avoir lâché prise et plongé dans les ténèbres, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir dans le néant infini était le visage de son frère devant lui, son frère choqué par sa trahison, désespéré, vibrant d'amour aussi, tant et si bien que Loki commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas été mieux de s'accrocher après tout.

Il n'ose regarder Thor que du coin de l'œil, Thor, attaché à l'une des machines infernales du Grand Maître, bouillonnant de rage. Ce n'est pas assez; il n'a pas assez de temps pour digérer le fait que Thor est vivant, pour que cette nouvelle abreuve son âme qui n'était auparavant que désert de sable et de roches.

Mais une minute plus tard, voilà que cela n'a plus d'importance, car Thor remarque sa présence, et l'appelle à ses côtés avec un soulagement et un contentement visibles à des kilomètres à la ronde, cet idiot.

Thor est ignorant, ne connaît ni subtilité ni les arts de la ruse, ne s'arrête pas un instant pour se demander si la position privilégiée durement gagnée de Loki pourrait être la clef pour les sauver. Le Grand Maître fronce les sourcils devant la révélation de leur lien de parenté, aussi Loki essaie de nier, mais Thor ne manquera jamais l'occasion de réaffirmer ce qui lui appartient.

A son soulagement, le Grand Maître semble peu se formaliser de ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre, tant que Thor se battra dans l'arène.

Et Thor se battra.

En tant qu'illusion, il va rendre visite à Thor, emprisonné avec les autres gladiateurs. Il est si content de le voir sain et sauf, et c'est difficile de réprimer son sourire devant l'ironie du destin, leur statut de prisonnier et d'homme libre inversés pour une fois. Il fait de son mieux pour convaincre Thor de la meilleure marche à suivre, la plus raisonnée, la plus fiable, une qui ne pourrait échouer s'ils y travaillent ensemble.

Ensemble, ils pourraient plier ce monde à leur bon vouloir, se tailler un royaume sur-mesure, où ils régneraient côte à côte, un empire gagné dans le sang, la sueur, après avoir attendu patiemment leur heure.

Mais Thor, bien entendu, ne pense qu'à Asgard. Loki s'y attendait. Il fait en sorte d'attiser la colère de son frère, sachant pertinemment qu'un Thor emprisonné et enragé ne pourra perdre, peu importe son assaillant, peu importe quel guerrier le Grand Maître aura récupéré des rebuts de la galaxie.

Loki pénètre dans la suite élégant comme toujours, s'installant confortablement pour assister au combat se déroulant dans l'arène. Cela ne l'intéresse guère. Car il sait que Thor va gagner et sera champion, s'attirer les bonnes grâces par ses exploits du Grand Maître. Et à la fin, ce ne sera que plus facile pour eux de prendre le pouvoir de l'intérieur.

Puis le champion du Grand Maître se révèle être la dernière créature des Neuf Royaumes que Loki s'attendait à voir. Et suite à l'apparition de cette abomination, Loki sait soudain que tous ses plans soigneusement construits n'ont plus lieu d'être, ne servent plus à rien face au rugissement de fureur de cet être vert monstrueux. Thor, aussi impétueux qu'imbécile, laisse échapper une exclamation de joie de retrouver ainsi son ancien coéquipier.

Cependant, en dépit de sa peur grandissante, Loki apprécie le combat qui s'ensuit. Car il n'a jamais vu Thor aussi impuissant, aussi hors de son élément. Autrefois il aurait embrassé le maestro organisant une telle débauche de violence, avec Thor à son épicentre. Mais Loki a pris la résolution de ne plus jamais embrasser le Grand Maître.

Et Loki se redresse soudain lorsque la foudre s'échappe de Thor.

Le canapé couleur crème sur lequel il est assis s'évapore, le Grand Maître s'évanouit dans le néant. La foule rugissante se perd dans le vide, le silence se fait. Même Hulk n'a plus aucune importance.

Tout ce que Loki voit est Thor, enveloppé d'éclairs, l'électricité courant sous sa peau, ses yeux étincelants d'une lumière surnaturelle. Sublime.

Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu Thor ainsi, et le rappel de ce que signifie la foudre pour eux manque de faire s'arrêter le cœur de Loki comme elle l'a déjà fait une fois, il y a si longtemps. Loki prend difficilement une inspiration tremblante. Le monde se remet en marche; Loki est trempé de sueur, la bouche sèche.

Même lorsqu'il a trahi Thor, même après tous ses coups bas, l'orage et le tonnerre n'ont jamais repris possession de son frère. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient partis pour de bon, que le problème était résolu - tout du moins temporairement; leurs problèmes ne sont jamais complètement résolus. Depuis le jour où Loki s'est uni à Thor sur cette planète désolée et glacée, la seule foudre que son frère a maniée l'a été par le biais de Mjöllnir.

Mjöllnir, qui n'est plus. Le marteau qui a un jour été. Se peut-il qu'il y aient encore enfouis en Thor des éclairs que Loki n'a pu s'approprier ? Un pouvoir resté latent pendant si longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Tout a changé pour Loki : Thor, vivant. Leur père, mort. Leur sœur, avide. Mjöllnir, brisé en morceaux. Hulk, insensible à la raison. Cela donne à réfléchir. Car cela s'applique également à Thor, plus intensément encore : lui considérait Odin comme son père. Hela menace son royaume, celui qui devait lui appartenir depuis sa naissance. Mjöllnir, son arme favorite, l'extension de son propre bras, ne sera jamais plus. Hulk, son ami, ne le reconnaît pas. Loki prétend qu'ils sont des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, donne l'impression, peut-être, d'être un étranger lui-même.

Si le pouvoir de Thor se nourrit de son désespoir, comme cela fut le cas lorsqu'il croyait Loki hors d'atteinte, alors il semble plausible que maintenant il renaisse de ses cendres, avec Thor si proche de sa propre fin.

Loki regarde, pense, songe aux implications et aux conséquences, et manque de peu de s'attaquer au Grand Maître et de ruiner stupidement tous ses plans lorsque cet enfoiré préfère électrocuter Thor pour le forcer à se soumettre plutôt que de reconnaître sa victoire acquise à la loyale. Du haut de son somptueux perchoir, Loki peut voir que son frère, étendu sur le sol, respire encore. Et cela lui suffit pour l'instant. Il fait disparaître d'un geste la dague qui s'était glissée dans sa main.

Puis Thor, d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'échappe, la bête monstrueuse est de nouveau son ami et Loki jure de le retrouver.

Il s'autorise un moment d'indulgence, se laisse distraire par la Valkyrie : c'est une femme fascinante, cela est certain, belle, terrible, avec un caractère bien trempé qui n'est pas sans lui rappeler Thor et une immense haine de soi que Loki reconnaît bien et exploite sans attendre.

Il apprécie la vision de ce souvenir qui la hante, ces femmes courageuses sur leurs chevaux ailés qui succombent devant la colère vengeresse de sa sœur, mais c'est, avec du recul, une erreur tactique d'avoir provoqué ainsi la Valkyrie. Elle le bat, l'attache, et Loki se retrouve présenté à son frère enchaîné.

Lorsqu'ils ont fini de mettre au point le plan qui les fera s'échapper de Sakaar, la femme et la bête qui a changé de peau pour reprendre l'apparence du scientifique les laisse seuls. Chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire.

Thor s'accroupit devant Loki, ne cherchant pas à cacher son amusement de voir Loki ainsi impuissant, et semble peut-être un peu trop content, compte tenu des circonstances, des chaînes qui restreignent son frère.

Loki pense à ce qu'il fera si Thor se joue de lui ou pire, décide de partir en le laissant attaché ici, de rompre leur relation une bonne fois pour toutes, sur un monde qui ne les connaît pas et ne se souciera pas de ce qu'ils feront.

Mais Thor se penche, et puis, il embrasse Loki, ses lèvres familières, sa langue toujours aussi féroce et possessive, implacable, inexorable, comme une vague qui cherche la berge. Loki ouvre la bouche sous l'insistance de son frère; il n'a jamais autant souhaité se noyer.

Il ne peut s'empêcher également de gémir, un petit gémissement tremblant, embarrassant, mais qui se révèle fort utile, car Thor se met aussitôt en tête de briser ses chaînes de ses mains comme de vulgaires brindilles.

Haletants après leur baiser, ils s'assoient, leurs fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre.

"J'ai cru que tu étais mort," disent-il en chœur.

Les voilà soudain secoués d'un rire nerveux, d'une peur terrible pour le destin d'Asgard qu'ils n'arrivent pas à exprimer; et bien qu'il niera par la suite cet aveu de faiblesse, Loki se jette pratiquement dans les bras de Thor.

Son mouvement fait tomber ce dernier en arrière, sur le sol, et Loki tombe avec lui. Ils tombent, tombent, dans les profondeurs des eaux tumultueuses, tombent encore, là où tout n'est qu'immobilité et chaleur. Cela ne prend qu'un instant pour libérer Thor de ses chausses, de faire disparaître celles de Loki; leurs deux corps nus, ce n'est que l'affaire de chuchoter un sortilège fort utile appris sur Sakaar, et voilà Loki plus que prêt.

Il chevauche Thor empli d'un sentiment de gratitude qui menace d'exploser dans sa poitrine, prend tout de lui, sans s'arrêter, s'empale sur son sexe d'un coup, malgré l'effort considérable que cela lui demande. Avant son séjour sur Sakaar, il aurait peut-être hésité. Thor caresse les cuisses de Loki de ses mains, soulève les hanches, impatient de le rencontrer à mi-chemin. Il tente de se redresser sur ses coudes, cherche la bouche de Loki pour l'embrasser encore. Ce dernier le repousse.

Loki le chevauche passionnément, brutalement, sûr de lui et de ce qu'il fait, offrant à Thor un spectacle tel qu'il n'en a jamais vu, sachant pertinemment désormais - car il a pu le voir sur les nombreux miroirs du Grand Maître - à quoi il ressemble en action. Loki est mince, souple, gracieux, ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre tombent sur ses épaules, suivent ses mouvements; ses yeux verts étincellent comme ceux d'un chat.

Thor le regarde faire, bouche bée. Loki a appris ces derniers mois tout un répertoire d'astuces pour rendre fous de désir hommes, femmes, extraterrestres, les rendre ivres de plaisir, muets d'extase; et il mobilise aujourd'hui tout son savoir-faire.

Quand Thor, paraissant complètement choqué, cède au plaisir plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, quand il s'abandonne à l'orgasme sous les mains habiles de Loki et que seuls les doigts de Loki dans sa bouche étouffent son cri, ce dernier lui dévoile sa dernière carte.

Grâce à une main invisible, il caresse son sexe et jouit violemment, éclaboussant le torse de Thor d'une traînée de sperme alors que ce dernier se déverse en lui au même moment, le remplit. Le poussant à exprimer sa joie de les sentir ainsi de nouveau réunis, entiers. C'est le genre d'extase conjuguée que Loki pensait ne plus jamais ressentir, aussi il baisse la tête, embrasse Thor, la récompense de son frère pour avoir survécu, ne pas être mort. Loki est certain qu'un arrière-goût de foudre imprègne sa langue suite au baiser.

Les yeux de son frère sont écarquillés, sous le choc, oh, c'est comme s'il ne semble plus pouvoir cligner des yeux. Loki autorise Thor à le serrer contre lui, leurs torses l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps ne formant toujours plus qu'un. Et ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un caprice, ils risquent de ruiner leur plan en prenant tant de retard, mais Thor ne semble pas prêt à le lâcher.

"Dis-moi qui t'a fait toutes ces choses," demande-t-il, la voix tremblante. Et le vent se lève, la tension monte, comme le ferait le ciel qui se charge d'électricité avant que l'orage n'éclate. "Je les tuerai tous pendant que tu contempleras le spectacle."

Loki essaye très fort de ne pas rire. A la place, il bâille, lève les yeux au ciel. Tente de faire comprendre à Thor combien les autres importent peu. "Cela ferait beaucoup de meurtres pour si peu, mon frère," déclare Loki, et il dépose un baiser sur la joue de Thor en vue d'adoucir la dureté de ses propos. "Ce n'était pas contre mon gré, si cela peut apaiser ta soif de massacre. C'était simplement un moyen plus facile pour moi de rester vivant ici, une manière beaucoup plus plaisante que d'enfiler un casque de gladiateur. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi."

"Mais Loki -"

"Tu étais mort," l'interrompt Loki, désireux de clore le sujet définitivement. "Cela n'avait _aucune_ importance."

Thor reste silencieux pendant un moment, et puis il relâche finalement Loki, permet leur séparation. Le silence perdure pendant que Loki nettoie les traces de leurs ébats d'un geste de la main, se poursuit alors que Loki les rhabille à l'aide de sa magie.

Et c'est trop calme. Thor en train de réfléchir, cela n'a jamais eu des conséquences plaisantes, pour aucun d'entre eux : lorsqu'il se met à parler après trop de temps plongé dans ses pensées, ses paroles sont explosives, souvent littéralement.

Loki décide d'y couper court. Il se relève, époussette ses vêtements, masquant les dernières preuves du sexe qui les imprègne - les dernières preuves de leur reddition, de leur abandon mutuel. "Arrête ça."

"Arrêter quoi ?"

"De réfléchir. Arrête."

Thor se lève à son tour. Il avance et, mué d'un très vieux instinct qu'il pensait oublié, Loki recule en trébuchant.

" _Tu m'aimes_ ," déclare Thor.

"La ferme," crache Loki. "Tu es ridicule." Mais alors pourquoi est-il celui qui tente de s'échapper, comme une proie apeurée ?

"Tu m'aimes," répète Thor, s'avançant encore, jusqu'à ce que Loki se trouve acculé, que son dos touche le mur. S'il était dans son état normal, il l'aurait traversé, se serait téléporté loin d'ici depuis longtemps. "Tu m'aimes, Loki, tout comme je t'aime."

"Tu es encore plus fou que d'habitude," rétorque Loki, mais il n'a pas d'échappatoire et Thor ne montre aucun signe de vouloir reculer.

"Dis-le rien qu'une fois," dit-il. Il caresse de sa main la joue de Loki. L'autre vient se nicher dans les cheveux noirs. "Tu te sentiras mieux."

Loki se sent piégé. "J'ai tenté de tuer une demi-douzaine de fois," proteste-t-il en bredouillant.

"Hmm," acquiesce Thor. "Cela n'a jamais marché."

"Je pourrais te tuer dans la seconde," insiste Loki.

"En effet," confirme Thor. "Mais cela ne rendra pas mes paroles moins vraies."

"Arrête ça," lui ordonne Loki, mais sa voix tremble, et cela sonne comme une supplique. Peut-être est-ce lui qui est en train de devenir fou. "Mon frère -"

" _Loki_." Thor va finir par le transpercer à force de le regarder aussi intensément. "Loki. Assez."

Et c'est comme si Thor avait plongé la main dans sa poitrine, cherché les mots tout près de son cœur. Loki manque d'air. Des syllabes à moitié étranglées brûlent sa langue au fer rouge. "Je ne - tu -"

Thor l'embrasse. C'est un baiser chaste, la bouche fermée, un baiser qu'ils n'ont partagé qu'une fois auparavant : dans un lupanar en feu, dans une chambre de mort, quand Loki a pris en lui la foudre et découvert que le secret qu'il pensait être le seul à porter était partagé. Thor l'embrasse, et bien que Loki ne reçoive en retour ni orage ni tempête, quelque chose d'aussi puissant lui tord les entrailles, est extirpé de lui, le rend vulnérable. L'ouvre en deux. L'intérieur de son âme est exposée au grand jour, à vif, sans barrière. Nulle part où se cacher; Thor peut le trouver dans la moindre crevasse.

"Je t'aime." Loki veut fermer les yeux, ne veut pas voir Thor. Mais un barrage cède. Et soudain, il ne peut plus se retenir. Il ne peut plus s'en empêcher, il faut qu'il le dise. Il _est_ fou. " _Je t'aime_. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre, Thor ? Je t'aime. Voilà je l'ai dit, tu es content ? Sois maudit. Je t'aime. Je -"

"Oui." Le sourire de Thor est si grand qu'il couvre la distance entre Sakaar et Asgard, si brillant qu'il éclipse les éclats arc-en-ciel du Bifrost. "Ne te sens-tu pas mieux ?"

Thor esquive de justesse le premier coup de poing que Loki lance en sa direction, mais n'est pas assez rapide pour éviter le second. Et après ça, il sont trop occupés à s'embrasser pour que Loki ait l'occasion de le frapper une nouvelle fois. Mais il le fera.

Plus tard.

* * *

Quand ils vont récupérer le vaisseau du Grand Maître, jamais leur synchronisation n'a été aussi parfaite. Ils lèvent en tandem les armes lourdes qu'ils ont subtilisées, font feu comme un seul homme sur leurs ennemis. Ils se battent côte à côte, chacun assurant l'arrière de l'autre, semant sur leur passage un sillage magnifique de destruction et de mort jusqu'à leur destination.

Le plan qu'ils ont élaboré est un bon plan, mais Loki rechigne à être laissé derrière.

Thor, occupé à égratigner de ses dents la nuque de Loki, avait insisté. "Tu seras notre seconde ligne de défense," avait-il dit, "et le dernier espoir d'Asgard si tout le reste échoue. Mon frère, aussi fort soit mon désir de t'avoir à mes côtés lorsque je lui ferai face, ce combat nous dépasse, trop de choses sont en jeu. Si je ne peux défaire ma sœur, j'irai au Valhalla sans regret, sachant que tu seras en mesure de t'échapper avec la promesse d'une nouvelle aube pour notre royaume."

Loki veut rire; veut pleurer. A la place, il penche la tête, offre à Thor un meilleur accès à son cou. "Un sacré discours," commente-t-il. "Tu t'es entraîné ?"

"Je devais bien faire passer le temps lorsque j'étais emprisonné." Il peut sentir le sourire de Thor se dessiner dans le creux de sa gorge. "Korg ne voulait pas jouer aux échecs avec moi."

"Le plan est bien," affirme Loki, et il fait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux courts et ébouriffés de Thor, qu'il n'admettra jamais apprécier à moitié autant. "Mais il mérite un peu plus de subtilité. Nous devons leur faire croire que tu m'abandonnes à mon sort ou ils ne me laisseront jamais assez tranquille pour récupérer tes combattants de la liberté."

"Je me soumets à mon Dieu de la Malice," chuchote Thor à son oreille, inspirant à Loki toute une série de scènes suggestives qu'ils n'ont malheureusement pas le temps de mettre à l'œuvre. "Que proposes-tu ?"

Dans l'ascenseur, comme ils l'ont prévu, ils s'échangent leurs répliques après avoir réussi la première étape de leur mission.

Thor le taquine, lui dit que Loki ferait mieux de rester ici, il lui suggère même que le temps est venu pour eux de poursuivre chacun leur route. Ils ne savent pas avec certitude si l'ascenseur est mis sous surveillance, mais Loki n'a pas à beaucoup se forcer pour feindre son expression à ces mots. Cela sonne trop comme la vérité, atteint un endroit trop sensible. Et la douleur qu'affiche Loki lorsque Thor se demande à voix haute s'il y a encore quelque chose de bon en lui n'est nullement due à son jeu d'acteur.

Loki n'est pas un homme bien, il le sait. Mais être un être dénué de tout scrupule ne l'attire plus. Non pas quand sa récompense de se prêter au jeu, de jouer au gentil, prend la forme du suçon que Thor a laissé sur la peau fragile de sa nuque, une marque d'amour bleu-violet-noir, sceau de serments inavoués. Thor lui a murmuré avant de partir qu'il prendrait soin de faire sa jumelle lorsqu'ils se retrouveront de nouveau.

C'est assez optimiste de sa part, songe Loki, considérant ce qui l'attend sur Asgard, mais il fera confiance à Thor pour qu'il garde sa promesse, tout comme lui tiendra les promesses qu'il a faites à Thor. Cette fois-ci, il ne le décevra pas.

Puis, dans l'ascenseur, Thor propose d'improviser la suite avec une idée stupide, un tour qu'ils jouaient étant adolescents pour désarmer leurs opposants crédules, et Loki n'a absolument pas à feindre son agacement.

Il finit malheureusement par céder, entoure les épaules de Thor de ses bras - était-ce la raison pour tant d'insistance de la part de son frère ? Comme ils se sont étreints de cette manière tant de fois, lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient s'éteindre autrement ? - et se fait poids mort contre le torse puissant de Thor.

Loki se prépare à la suite, lorsque Thor le lancera dans les airs, et pendant tout ce temps il tente de ne pas penser à combien il est probable que ce tour joué sera, selon toute vraisemblance, la dernière fois qu'il touchera son frère.

Le moment de se séparer arrive bien trop vite.

Loki crée une illusion, comme s'il avait encore une nouvelle fois fait subir à Thor le déshonneur de sa trahison. Thor riposte en activant le disque d'obéissance, et la douleur qui traverse le corps de Loki est bien réelle, la souffrance affichée sur son visage n'ayant rien à voir avec un quelconque jeu d'acteur.

Thor se penche vers lui, sa silhouette puissante, massive, née du soleil et de la foudre. Il déclare ses derniers mots, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Loki.

_Je t'aime_ , chuchote Thor, puis il s'en va affronter la fin de leur monde.

Tout se déroule selon le plan. Les compagnons de cellule de Thor, des rebuts de la galaxie et des marginaux, parviennent à trouver un vaisseau et, tout comme Thor l'avait prédit, trouve également Loki.

Ils lui font confiance avec une innocence enfantine, et Loki souhaite avoir la liberté de les prendre avec lui et de partir sans un regard en arrière. Avec le temps nécessaire, il pourrait transformer cette bande de bras cassés en une puissante armée, une véritable force de la nature. Ils le vénéreraient. Mais il n'a malheureusement pas le temps.

Ils adhèrent facilement à l'idée d'aider Asgard.

"Bien sûr, mec, qu'on veut aider Thor," s'exclame Korg, un sourcil en pierre levé comme s'il trouvait étrange la remarque de leur nouveau leader. "J'aime beaucoup ce type."

_Qui ne l'aime pas_ , songe Loki, et il démarre le vaisseau, les emmène à Asgard aussi vite qu'il peut.

Mais quand ils arrivent, Loki sait déjà qu'ils sont là trop tard. Hela a surpassé son frère, leur peuple est coincé sur le Bifrost comme des agneaux en passe de passer à l'abattoir. Il n'y a plus d'espoir; le vaisseau qu'il pilote se dirige tout droit vers sa tombe.

Mais parce que Thor le lui a demandé, parce que Loki ne peut imaginer meilleure mort que celle-ci, il invoque son armure et sort sur le pont, la courbe élégante de ses cornes resplendissante dans la lumière vacillante.

Son entrée est dramatique et théâtrale à dessein, pour que Thor puisse le voir, l'entendre, pour qu'il sache que, alors que la fin est proche, cette fois, Loki est resté à ses côtés.

Il croise le regard de Thor avant de se jeter dans la mêlée et Thor lui sourit avec tant de bonheur, de fierté, de joie, de tendresse, que cela en vaut le coup.

Tout cela, tout ce qu'il a fait, valait le coup. Loki n'a pas de regrets.

Puis Loki doit détourner les yeux, car la ruine qu'est l'œil de son frère est un tel affront que s'il doit de nouveau le contempler, il ne pourra s'empêcher de se téléporter sur le balcon où Hela tient sa cour, de l'attaquer toutes griffes dehors. Elle le détruira sans aucun doute, mais venger la blessure de son frère restera pour Loki une satisfaction éternelle qui en vaut sûrement la peine.

Malheureusement, on a besoin de lui sur le pont. Thor ne lui pardonnera pas si Loki fait passer les affaires de famille avant alors qu'il reste une infime chance pour le peuple d'Asgard de s'en sortir indemne, de s'échapper sain et sauf. Thor est comme ça, chevaleresque, entêté, sans peur, même lorsqu'il est à la merci de la Mort elle-même.

Heimdall salue l'arrivée de Loki comme si aucune zone d'ombre n'avait jamais terni leur relation, et ceux qui peuvent encore se battre se réjouissent en le voyant. Et de bien des manières, c'est le meilleur jour de la vie de Loki, ce qui tombe bien, puisque c'est aussi le dernier.

Le peuple d'Asgard le célèbre comme leur sauveur après qu'il se soit présenté de la sorte. Et pourquoi ne pas en profiter, après tout ? Thor l'aime. Il aime Thor. Ils sont ensemble, épines dans le pied de leur garce de sœur. Il n'y a pas de meilleur jour pour mourir.

D'assister à Ragnarok ! Il connaîtra sa fin, pourra croiser le regard de Thor une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux.

Loki sait bien qu'il n'a pas sa place au Valhalla. Mais peut-être que s'il fait suffisamment d'efforts, il aura la chance de s'asseoir de l'autre côté des portes dorées, de se réjouir du son du rire de Thor à l'intérieur du hall des valeureux guerriers.

Puis le brouillard du combat l'emporte, et il s'engouffre dans la bataille, se fiant à son instinct de combattant et à ses heures d'entraînement. Il taille en pièces, poignarde, tranche, mutile, éviscère, égorge, saute et esquive, avant de faire volte-face et de tuer encore. Il tue, tue encore et encore, une danse mortelle dans la crasse et la sueur, tue les malheureux qui lui barrent la route.

Les morts-vivants peuvent-ils mourir ? C'est une question qui appelle à un raisonnement philosophique plus poussé, mais les squelettes vêtus d'armures ne bougent plus une fois que ses dagues les ont transpercés, aussi cela est suffisant pour l'instant.

Ils l'attaquent sans hésiter, alors même qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'il a déjà vécu. Ce qu'il a affronté. Ils ne sont que des brindilles éparpillées dans le vent, réduits en cendres avant même d'espérer l'atteindre.

Car dans son esprit, Loki peut voir Thor se battant contre lui sur les terrains d'entraînement, son frère au visage jeune et insouciant, riant encore et encore alors que chacun d'eux refuse d'être le premier à céder.

Tant de fois, ils ont été forcés à l'égalité, sans gagnant ni perdant. Ils s'effondraient sur le sol, tous deux à bout de souffle, avant de faire appel à leurs maigres forces pour s'asseoir côte à côte, parler jusqu'à ce leurs muscles ne crient plus grâce à chaque mouvement. Parfois, ils restaient ainsi pendant des heures, chacun supportant le poids de l'autre, parlant de tout et de rien.

Loki est l'égal du Dieu du Tonnerre. Ces abominations, ces sacrilèges ambulants des morts d'Asgard, comment pourraient-ils rivaliser avec lui ? Il se fera un plaisir de leur accorder un repos éternel.

Quelque chose est en train de se passer sur le balcon, et pour la première fois, Loki a peur. Il ne pense pas pouvoir supporter de voir Thor en train de mourir, il n'est pas prêt, et pourtant s'il ne le regarde pas, quel honneur restera-t-il à Thor, qui témoignera de la bravoure de son frère dans ses derniers instants ? L'honneur est important pour Thor.

Comment Loki ne peut-il pas lever la tête, regarder, pour pouvoir faire en sorte de suivre aussi vite que possible son frère dans la mort ? Pour qu'au moins, ils puissent faire le voyage vers la terre éternelle ensemble, même si leur séparation au bout du chemin sera inévitable.

Loki lève les yeux -

Et soudain un éclair transperce les nuages, qui s'évanouissent sous le choc, avant que le ciel ne s'assombrisse violemment, ne devienne d'un noir d'encre, que le tonnerre grondant fasse trembler le palais jusque dans ses fondations. La foudre frappe, et une pluie torrentielle s'abat sur leurs têtes, alors que Thor, drapé d'énergie pure, brûlant d'électricité, l'image même d'un dieu, frappe de plein fouet leur maudite sœur d'un éclair d'énergie.

_Ça fait mal, hein_ , pense Loki en son fort intérieur, immensément satisfait. Puis le combat autour de lui reprend vie, les attaques s'enchaînent, toujours plus mortelles, et il tue encore bon nombre d'adversaires; mais ce n'est que par pur instinct, car il ne peut détacher les yeux de Thor, étincelant de pouvoir dans le ciel. La foudre l'enveloppe tel un manteau, les éclairs enserrent son torse puissant, telle la caresse d'un amant passionné.

Loki sourit en voyant l'orage, ce vieil ami, sa Némésis. Si cela se révélait nécessaire, il connaît la parade ultime à la condition actuelle de Thor.

Et une fois que Thor a démontré l'étendue de son pouvoir, ait fait naître tempête et tonnerre, la bataille sur le pont tourne à la débâcle du côté de leur ennemi. Malheureusement, Hela n'est pas aussi aisément vaincue.

Il rejoint son frère sur le Bifrost.

"Tu es en retard," lui fait remarquer Thor. Mais c'est comme s'il se retenait de justesse de prendre Loki dans ses bras, de le prendre sur le pont arc-en-ciel avec tout Asgard comme témoin, s'ils pouvaient choisir leur fin.

"Il te manque un œil," réplique Loki, préférant le sarcasme pour le distraire, l'empêcher de se jeter sur Thor, de laisser Thor le prendre, parce que le combat n'est pas encore gagné et que la balance peut pencher en leur faveur comme en leur défaveur d'un instant à l'autre : le vaisseau à proximité, leur peuple, leurs amis, leurs ennemis, leur sœur, tout cela ne tient qu'à un fil.

Le frère de Loki qui l'aime passionnément a perdu un œil et gagné les pouvoirs des cieux.

Thor a un plan.

Loki le regarde lui expliquer, impressionné; puis à l'admiration se substitue l'ébahissement lorsque Thor se tourne vers lui et lui donne le rôle le plus important à jouer. Loki est le personnage principal de cette pièce de théâtre qu'est la fin du monde.

Ce plan relève de la pure folie; ce plan n'amènera que la destruction la plus totale, Ragnarok, ils sont en train de parier sur l'apocalypse. Et Thor veut que Loki en soit l'instigateur. Et cela signifie la mort, plus que la mort, cela surpasse la mort même. C'est la fin de tout.

Cela signifie que Thor lui fait confiance, a foi en lui, une foi si pure que Loki pourrait plonger dans les eaux de cette conviction, s'enfoncer au plus profond et ne jamais toucher le fond. Il accepte son rôle. Regarde Thor, l'œil de Thor fixé sur lui, regarde l'endroit où l'autre œil de Thor aurait dû être et où il n'y a que douleur. Puis il part.

Il y a parmi les trésors amassés par Odin des objets capables de déformer la réalité même, qui semblent supplier Loki de déchiffrer leurs secrets, ce qu'il aurait fait avec joie pendant des vies entières de Midgardiens. Aurait-il eu plus de temps, il les aurait pris avec lui, étudiés avec soin, les aurait mis à contribution pour dévoiler la vérité même de l'univers. Mais chaque grain de sable qui s'écoule dans le sablier est une seconde de plus où Thor fait face sans défense à Hela, fait que Thor doute, se demande si après tout Loki a peut-être cédé à sa nature profonde (Il n'est pas un homme bien) et l'a trahi une fois de plus.

Mais Loki ne peut résister à jouer sa dernière carte, ne peut s'empêcher de prendre le Tesseract, de le garder en sécurité près de lui. On ne sait jamais. Il pourrait en avoir besoin à l'avenir. Il se révélera utile, il le faut. Thor n'a pas besoin de le savoir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de le lui dire.

N'est-ce pas ironique, songe Loki, alors qu'il accomplit le rituel, place la couronne de Surtur dans l'Eternelle Flamme de son père : finalement, c'est bien lui qui n'apporte à Asgard que ruine, lui qui signe la fin du royaume.

* * *

Thor est roi.

Thor est assis sur son trône, roi de rien si ce n'est d'un vaisseau d'âmes perdus, ne porte aucune couronne. Mais quelque chose a changé dans la posture de Thor, son dos bien droit, sa posture assurée; le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il s'adresse à ses sujets est clair, sa voix puissante résonne; et il y a plus de sagesse dans son œil unique qu'il n'y en avait pendant toutes ces années où on voulait faire d'eux des rois.

Et si c'était ce Thor qui s'était trouvé aux côtés de Loki, dans son lit, l'aube annonçant son couronnement, Loki l'aurait jugé et aurait décidé que cet homme était digne de son devoir, mériterait qu'il s'agenouille devant lui, qu'il embrasse la bague de Thor et lui jure fidélité. Il aurait occupé avec fierté la place à la droite de son frère, cette place qui est maintenant la sienne.

Si ce Thor avait été là à cette époque, Loki ne l'aurait jamais quitté, n'aurait jamais lâché prise sur le pont arc-en-ciel, n'aurait jamais plongé dans les ténèbres, n'aurait jamais eu l'âme et le cœur brisés. Il ne peut dire comment ils s'en seraient sortis, car le passé dans lequel il se détourne de Thor lui semble aussi loin désormais que le palais dans lequel ils faisaient l'amour, et les deux sont tombés en morceaux.

Et à présent, Loki s'agenouille, embrasse la bague de son frère, occupe sa place. Il sait que tout cela n'est qu'éphémère, une période transitoire, qui ne durera que jusqu'à la rencontre de leur prochain ennemi, que jusqu'à ce que leur nourriture ou l'oxygène ne leur fasse défaut. Mais Loki s'épanouit dans le chaos et l'éphémère, et il appréciera ce qui lui est donné autant qu'il le pourra.

Thor est roi, et il semble prendre plaisir à commander Loki.

Après avoir assigné à chacun ses quartiers, Thor lui ordonne de s'allonger et ne lui laisse de répit qu'après bien des années-lumières.

Mais Loki a une responsabilité après tout, il doit s'assurer que toute cette électricité tapie sous la peau de son frère soit contenue, sous peine d'endommager le vaisseau. Thor pourrait très bien, dans un accès d'émotions, les tuer tous avec son pouvoir. Il faut que Loki soit minutieux et persévérant dans sa tâche. Et il accomplit son devoir sans rechigner.

Thor lui ordonne d'abandonner la couchette spartiate sur laquelle Loki s'était installé et d'emménager dans les quartiers de Thor avec ses maigres possessions - ses vêtements, un Tesseract soigneusement dissimulé, deux dagues.

Thor en décrète ainsi, car c'est selon lui une perte de temps et d'énergie que Loki occupe cet espace alors qu'il est toujours dans le lit de Thor, la nuit, l'aube venue, et la plupart des après-midis. Plus pratique de laisser cette couchette à quelqu'un qui en aura l'utilité.

Ils partagent une chambre qui n'appartient qu'à eux et ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Qu'ils partagent leur lit est également connu de tous. Les gens n'en ont que faire.

Heimdall, pense Loki, l'a toujours su; il l'a peut-être deviné avant même qu'eux-mêmes ne le sachent. Il les regarde ensemble avec toujours le même regard intelligent, ses yeux d'or impénétrables.

Le peuple d'Asgard n'a que faire de la nature de leur relation : ils ont d'autres problèmes bien plus préoccupants à régler, et Thor et lui n'en sont pas un à traiter en priorité. De plus, tout le monde sait que Loki ne partage pas le même sang que Thor, qu'il n'est même pas originaire d'Asgard. L'opinion populaire à son égard s'est grandement améliorée suite à ses agissements sur le Bifrost et le rôle qu'il a joué dans leur sauvetage, et aussi par l'accueil chaleureux d'une certaine pièce de théâtre, une tragédie qui porte son nom. Enfin, ils ne sont que trop habitués aux coutumes étranges et comportements imprévisibles de la royauté d'Asgard.

Cela lui rappelle les paroles de la Valkyrie que Thor lui avait rapportées. Comment avait-elle résumé la royauté déjà ? Ah oui : _un ramassis de complots et de mensonges_. Après avoir entendu ça, l'opinion de Loki à son égard s'est grandement améliorée.

En parlant de la Valkyrie d'ailleurs, celle-ci était restée indifférente. Elle a vécu plus longtemps que Thor et Loki combinés, et, à l'entendre, ses yeux perçants ont été le témoin de toutes les choses possibles en ce monde. Et puis, avait-elle renchéri, quel mal y a-t-il à trouver un peu de réconfort après toute cette souffrance ? Loki l'apprécie de plus en plus chaque jour et fait en sorte, en tant que contremaître, de toujours lui réserver les meilleures bouteilles qu'ils trouvent.

"Hé, c'est cool, mec," résume l'avis de Korg sur la question.

Hulk hausse les épaules.

Le docteur Banner aurait peut-être eu plus à dire, mais Thor dit à Loki qu'il pense que Bruce se rangerait à l'avis de la Valkyrie.

Tout le reste n'est que poussière et débris dérivant lentement dans l'espace.

Une nuit, Thor lui ordonne de rester.

Ils sont allongés sur le lit, la sueur de leurs ébats depuis longtemps refroidie, Loki occupé à faire l'inventaire des trouvailles du jour tandis que Thor, à côté de lui, lit un livre sur l'histoire des combats de gladiateurs sur Sakaar. La reliure de l'ouvrage est un mélange criard de couleurs vives.

Miek, en tombant par accident d'un des conduits d'aération dans lesquels il a l'habitude de ramper, avait trouvé par hasard les livres ainsi que tout un assortiment de boîtes de conserve miraculeusement conservées. Thor l'avait récompensé d'une médaille pour sa découverte et les efforts fournis.

Ils sont entremêlés comme ils l'ont toujours été : la jambe de Loki entre celles de Thor; leurs bras s'effleurant; Thor tenant le livre d'une main pour que de l'autre, il puisse caresser d'un geste tendre les cheveux de Loki.

Tout est calme, silencieux, serein; et puis Thor dit, "Reste."

Loki lève la tête. Il était en train de mordiller le bout de son stylo, une mauvaise habitude prise alors qu'il était encore enfant, à l'époque des plumes et de l'encre, des parchemins, des bibliothèques. Il pose le stylo. Il suppose que cela devait arriver à un moment ou un autre.

Il tente d'esquisser un demi-sourire, de lever un sourcil, feignant la légèreté, n'y parvenant guère. "Est-ce un ordre, Votre Altesse ?"

"J'en ferai la loi de ce pays," déclare Thor, "si je pensais possible de la faire respecter." Il adoucit la sévérité de son ton en ajoutant, "et bien sûr, si nous avions un territoire où la faire respecter, ce qui n'est plus vraiment le cas."

Loki pose ses mains sur la couverture du lit, dans l'unique but d'occuper ses mains tremblantes. "Je ne vois pas vraiment où je pourrai aller de toute façon," dit-il pour tâter le terrain, jetant avec une désinvolture feinte une pierre dans le fossé qui les sépare.

"Loki," l'interrompt Thor. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

"Parfois, par je ne sais quel miracle, j'arrive à traduire ce que tu déblatères en quelque chose qui fait à peu près sens, il est vrai," répond gaiement Loki. "Mais d'autres fois, ton discours est si impénétrable que même quelqu'un comme moi avec des compétences linguistiques inégalées ne peut le déchiffrer."

Thor ne se laisse pas démonter. "Je te demande, je t'ordonne, je te supplie de rester. Je reste éveillé la nuit, avec toi dans mes bras, bien après que tu te sois toi-même abandonné au sommeil, alors que tu me crois ronflant et endormi. Je compte les minutes que nous avons partagées, je tente de compter celles qui nous restent, celles où j'aurais la joie d'être à tes côtés. Je n'ai pourtant jamais été bon avec les chiffres. Mais j'essaie, Loki, j'essaie. Je me demande si j'aurais la chance d'être avec toi pendant encore quelques jours, je me demande si nous allons croiser la route d'un autre vaisseau et que tu partiras les rejoindre, si nous serons peut-être tous perdus. Je retiens mon souffle lorsque j'ose espérer que nous aurons encore des semaines. Un mois me suffirait pour vivre une dizaine d'années. L'idée d'années passées avec toi m'ôte toute mesure, toute raison. Mais c'est l'incertitude qui signe ma fin.

J'ai peur. Partiras-tu ? A chaque nouvelle aube, je crains que ne soit venu le temps de ton départ. Penses-tu à la manière dont tu vas me quitter, alors même que tu te tiens à mes côtés, à la droite du trône, alors même que nous rions et dînons ensemble ? Alors même que nous faisons l'amour, que je murmure ton nom ? L'entends-tu ? Ou es-tu trop préoccupé par la façon dont tu vas t'évanouir dans la nature, occupé à trouver un moyen de m'oublier ? Je pense, je pense, je pense et je pense et cette angoisse me ronge, alors même que ce ne doit être que la flamme d'une bougie comparé à ton esprit qui ne dort jamais, et cela m'attriste, car je suis si épuisé. Je pensais que j'y arriverai. Que je le supporterai, que j'arriverai à rester silencieux, à ne pas désirer plus que ce que tu souhaites me donner, à savourer ta présence à mes côtés aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, que tu le décideras. Je sais que je devrais plutôt me préoccuper du futur d'Asgard, de ce que l'avenir réserve à notre peuple : mais je n'ai peur de rien lorsque tu es avec moi, excepté le fait que l'aube venue, je me retourne et que tu ne sois plus là. Je ne puis rester silencieux plus longtemps. Il faut que je te le dise, je t'ordonne de rester, alors dis-moi, Loki : partiras-tu ?"

C'est, très probablement, le plus long discours de Thor qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre et malgré son ton quelque peu dramatique, Loki ne peut se moquer. Il ouvre la bouche, aucun mot ne sort. Alors au bout d'un moment, il ferme la bouche. Et se sent comme s'il était noyé dans les lignes de ce discours, pris à contre-courant par les vagues que ces paroles provoquent en lui; entouré d'eau, il cherche de l'air, du sens, du temps.

"Mon frère," finit par dire délicatement Loki, "Je ne me doutais point que cela te peinait autant."

Thor s'insurge, sa colère s'enflamme. "Comment pourrais-je en faire autrement ? Penses-tu - penses-tu que cela est un jeu pour moi, cette vie que nous construisons ici ? Penses-tu que cela ne me fait rien, de t'avoir à mes côtés, là où j'ai toujours voulu que tu sois, mon plus fidèle conseiller, mon confident des plus avisés, ma main droite sans laquelle je ne pourrais fonctionner, qui sait les réponses avant que je ne pose les questions ? Crois-tu vraiment que je, non, nous pourrions poursuivre cette aventure sans toi - peut-être que Korg devrait être promu contremaître, qui sait ?"

Mais aussi vite que la colère le prend, aussi vite s'évanouit-elle, laisse-t-elle la place à la tristesse. L'œil de Thor fixé sur lui est rempli de tendresse, d'une mélancolie infinie. "Imagines-tu que je me remettrais vite de te trouver absent de mon lit, alors que ton corps est le seul à attiser mon désir, ta peau la seule que j'ai envie de couvrir de baisers - alors que tu es celui que j'ai toujours voulu, toi et personne d'autre ? As-tu déjà oublié à quel point ce besoin en moi a failli nous anéantir tous les deux ? Sais-tu que je me réveille le matin venu pour pouvoir contempler ton visage et graver tes traits dans ma mémoire, que la nuit, je me répète la chance que j'ai de pouvoir t'éteindre, et que toute la journée, je suis tourmenté par mes pensées, me demandant comment te faire rester ? Mon frère, ne le _vois-tu pas_ ?"

Loki se racle la gorge. Son cœur bat sourdement un rythme effréné, une bataille erratique qui se livre dans sa poitrine; il veut plaquer une main sur sa bouche, mordre ses doigts à cause du choc; il veut férocement disparaître de la surface de la terre; il veut plus encore, ardemment, férocement, se jeter dans les bras de Thor, être attrapé et ne plus jamais être relâché.

"Il semblerait que nous devrions plus communiquer," finit par déclarer Loki d'une voix neutre, "Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Je peux t'assurer que je ne voyais pas les choses comme cela. Nous sommes très différents, toi et moi; nos approches ne sont pas les mêmes. Mais je t'écoute désormais."

Le visage de Thor est empreint d'une myriade d'expressions, désespoir, espoir, peur, amour : amour par-dessus tout, après tout, amour en premier, en dernier, toujours l'amour.

Loki prend une inspiration tremblante. "Et si je te disais que je reste ?"

"Je te croirai," répond Thor sans hésitation, si rapidement que le doute n'est pas permis, "même si tu me traites d'imbécile. Je t'étreindrai, te serrerai dans mes bras, et dormirai enfin la nuit, satisfait. Mais satisfait n'est qu'un état intermédiaire, je ne peux m'en contenter. J'ai envie de plus, de construire quelque chose avec toi. C'est mon désir le plus cher. Ce que j'ai toujours voulu."

Loki lève la main pour l'arrêter. Mais Thor, même s'il s'est considérablement assagi, plus prudent et mesuré, plus patient désormais, reste toujours aussi entêté et inébranlable, comme il l'était il y a des éternités de cela : lorsqu'il lui a fait sa proposition alors qu'ils cherchaient à cacher à la vue de leurs parents les marques de leur désir, tremblaient d'appréhension à l'idée de les voir après leur escapade.

Thor prend avec douceur le visage de Loki dans ses mains. "J'ai échoué à te faire ma demande officiellement une fois, et je n'ai pu entendre ta réponse. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. Aussi, je te le demande à présent, solennellement : m'épouseras-tu, Loki Laufeyson du royaume de Jötunheim, Loki Odinson du royaume d'Asgard, frère de mon cœur ? Seras-tu mon consort, partageras-tu le trône avec moi, vivras-tu comme mon autre moitié, sans laquelle je ne peux vivre ? Je t'ai aimé depuis que j'ai su ce que l'amour voulait dire, et c'est toi qui me l'as appris; je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Si je ne te retrouve pas après avoir traversé les portes dorées du Valhalla, je les laisserai derrière moi, et m'assoirai à tes côtés dans les limbes jusqu'à ce que Yggdrasil tombe en poussière."

"C'était exactement le degré d'excès dramatique qu'il nous fallait cette fois, mon frère," commente Loki en souriant. Puis il répond dans un souffle : "Thor. _Oui_."

Thor paraît estomaqué. Non : on dirait même que si Loki lui avait enfoncé son poing dans le plexus solaire, Thor paraîtrait moins surpris. Il s'attendait sûrement à être frappé.

"Oui," répète Loki, pour être certain qu'ils l'aient tous les deux entendu, et maintenant qu'il l'a dit et qu'il ne peut revenir dessus, cet acquiescement sonne à ses oreilles comme la plus exquise des mélodies. Si _oui_ était un pigment, il s'en enduirait tout le corps, porterait fièrement cette preuve à même la peau. "Oui, puisque tu es assez stupide pour le vouloir. La moitié de la galaxie te traiterait de fou; l'autre moitié ne me connaît pas encore, mais ils se rangeront sûrement à l'avis des premiers. Le Roi Loki, Loki le Roi - tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir d'entendre ce titre lorsque je me faisais passer pour père à Asgard, mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est très plaisant à dire et à entendre. Je -"

Thor l'embrasse, si exubérant, si plein de joie, si passionné que Loki oublie bien vite ce qu'il comptait dire ensuite. Il lui rend son baiser, les yeux ouverts. Tous deux ont les yeux ouverts, et il passe ses doigts dans les cheveux courts et ébouriffés de Thor, frissonne alors que la langue de Thor prend possession de sa bouche. Il s'enroule autour de Thor, peau contre peau, et les livres et autres parchemins sont bien vite délaissés, leurs soucis et problèmes pour un moment oubliés.

Une respiration plus tard et Thor est dur contre lui et Loki est prêt et soudain, Thor est en lui, mais ses va-et-vient sont langoureux, paresseux, comme si le sexe en lui-même n'était qu'une conséquence, qu'il souhaitait simplement être aussi près de Loki que possible.

"Dis-le encore," supplie Thor, tout en parsemant de baisers la gorge de Loki. "Il me faut l'entendre, encore et encore, ou sinon je penserai que tu me joues un autre de tes tours."

"Le Roi Loki," prononce distinctement Loki, puis il gémit sourdement alors que Thor lui donne un coup de rein qui fait recroqueviller ses orteils de plaisir et il rit, cède. "Oui, Thor. Oui, je veux t'épouser. On parlera de notre mariage dans chacun des Neuf Royaumes, il entrera dans la _légende_. J'ai déjà décidé de la décoration lorsque j'avais dix ans. Et s'agissant des fleurs -"

"Plus tard," le coupe Thor, mais il embrasse Loki pour adoucir son interruption. "Je partagerai avec joie avec toi la planification de tous les détails; lorsque nous en aurons l'opportunité. Malheureusement, et cela m'attriste, je ne peux t'offrir à l'heure actuelle tout le luxe et le raffinement qui t'est dû." Au lieu de cela, il le pénètre à nouveau, une pression constante et délicieuse qui fait ronronner Loki de plaisir, qui le fait vibrer exactement là où il faut. Quand sa main commence dans le même temps à caresser son sexe, Loki gémit et estime qu'il peut reléguer la pensée de sa robe de mariée pour au moins une autre heure.

"Il y a cependant une chose que j'ai en ma possession," poursuit Thor et Loki regarde intrigué ses joues rosir délicieusement. Un sous-entendu sexuel serait considéré comme quelque peu déplacé, mais Loki se sent d'humeur indulgente. Pourtant, l'intention de Thor est tout autre. "Ta bague."

Loki déglutit. Sa bouche s'assèche et son esprit devient fou de curiosité. "Présomptueux," dit-il, mais il est incroyablement flatté par l'attention. Il resserre son étreinte, ses jambes nouées autour de la taille de Thor, ses bras autour de ses épaules. "Mais cela était inutile, mon frère. Notre peuple n'a que peu de choses pour se rappeler qui il était. Tu ferais mieux de la rendre à celui qui te l'a donnée par pure loyauté au trône."

Il semblerait que les seuls mots 'notre peuple' de la bouche de Loki soient suffisants pour que Thor atteigne l'orgasme. Il perd son rythme, mais se reprend et se concentre, accélérant ses coups de reins, pénétrant Loki aussi profondément que possible.

"Non," réfute-t-il avec un effort considérable, alors qu'il tente l'improbable exploit de parler et baiser, les deux actions étant cruciales. "Cette bague t'a toujours appartenu. Je l'ai gagnée lors de ma première quête avec père. Il m'a laissé choisir ce que je voulais dans le butin - rien qu'un trésor, avait-il dit, qui serait la preuve que je m'étais montré digne de ma tâche et valeureux. J'ai choisi cette bague pour toi."

Loki a le vertige, à cause à la fois de l'extase qui approche à grands pas et d'une soudaine confusion qui met ses nerfs à vif. Il ne comprend pas et, tout en chevauchant Thor à son tour, il réfléchit à voix haute. "C'était pendant l'été où nous nous sommes disputés. J'étais si en colère de ne pas être autorisé à pouvoir venir avec vous, avec comme seule excuse cette ineptie à propos d'une certaine initiation de l'héritier au trône. J'ai refusé d'adresser la parole à père pendant des mois après ça, et je n'ai pas été non plus très tendre avec toi."

"En effet," confirme Thor d'un air insouciant, les précipitant vers le point de non-retour. "Je me suis consolé avec cette bague, en m'imaginant te la donner, imaginant ta réaction en la voyant, ton sourire."

"Mais," le coupe Loki, "nous n'avions que dix-sept ans cet été-là."

"Oui," acquiesce Thor.

"Cela s'est passé avant la nuit au lupanar," poursuit Loki, et sa voix tremble.

"Oui," répète Thor. "Bien sûr, je ne pouvais te la donner, parce que je savais quelle signification te l'offrir aurait pour moi, et te voir la porter à ta main que je ne pourrais embrasser aurait été une torture sans nom. Alors je l'ai cachée, un secret comme le secret que je pensais être le seul à porter. Mais Loki, si j'avais su ce que je sais aujourd'hui, je t'aurais demandé sans hésiter."

" _Thor_ ," s'exclame Loki avec une dose considérable de conviction, car il jouit au même moment dans le maigre espace entre leurs deux corps, tentant difficilement de déchiffrer le puzzle de ce que lui raconte Thor, et également ne réfléchissant à rien du tout alors qu'il manque de s'évanouir sous la force de son orgasme, un plaisir brûlant, aveuglant, électrisant ses sens et irriguant les battements erratiques de son cœur. Thor le suit peu de temps après, profondément enfoui en Loki, pressant le nom de son frère dans le creux de ses clavicules tandis qu'il s'abandonne à l'extase.

Une fois leurs respirations calmées, Thor ne se retire pas, non, reste au-dessus de Loki, mais se redresse sur un bras, évitant à Loki de supporter le poids de son corps. "Je la porte sur une chaîne autour de mon cou depuis. C'est une chaîne spéciale, enchantée par l'un des sorciers de mère, en échange d'une somme astronomique d'argent, mais je n'ai pas marchandé le prix. Je la porte depuis lors. Même quand tu es parti." Thor détourne la tête, son œil unique contemplant leur passé; mais rapidement, il revient vers Loki. "Surtout à ce moment-là. C'était un talisman, pour moi, la preuve de tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi, et tout comme cet amour, cette bague ne m'a jamais quitté."

Thor baisse la tête. "Prends-la Loki. Elle est à toi."

Loki ne tremble pas alors qu'il tend lentement la main. Il _ne_ tremble _pas_. Cela aurait été une distraction malvenue, et il a besoin d'être concentré. Présomptueux de penser que Thor a porté un collier invisible enchanté pendant toutes ces années et que Loki ne l'a jamais remarqué; mais il ne l'avait pas non plus cherché.

Désormais, ses sens à l'affût, il brille comme un soleil miniature, des chaînes dorées entourant le cou de Thor, un anneau plus étincelant encore y étant accroché. Il trace une rune de révélation sur le torse de Thor et l'invisibilité s'évanouit peu à peu. Loki _ne_ _tremble_ _pas_ , mais il se déplace comme dans un rêve, ses mouvements comme étrangers alors qu'il ouvre le collier. Il reconnaît à peine ses propres mains.

La bague et la chaîne sur sa paume, Loki serre le poing. L'or est tiède de la chaleur du corps de Thor, et la froideur du métal permet à Loki de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il tient férocement le bijou; la chaîne laisse sa marque sur sa peau.

Thor le regarde faire, l'air plein d'espoir, mais quand Loki le repousse avec ses mains, il soupire et se retire lentement, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit lorsque Loki fait de même. Ils sont assis l'un en face de l'autre, reflets dans un miroir.

"Je n'ai pas été honnête," débute Loki, examinant son poing fermé. "Je n'ai jamais joué à la loyale. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et je t'ai répondu en me moquant de toi et en tournant en dérision les sujets que je trouvais trop sérieux, comme à mon habitude. Ce n'était pas juste." Il inspire, expire; étudie l'expression de Thor, empreinte de curiosité, ne sachant où il veut en venir. "Avant que nous couchions ensemble pour la première fois, dans des conditions qui n'étaient pas particulièrement hygiéniques -"

Thor sourit à cette remarque mais voilà que Loki le fait encore, usant du sarcasme pour masquer sa vulnérabilité; il s'interrompt et reprend. "Avant que nous passions à l'acte, tu m'as demandé si je nous avais imaginés ainsi. Et je me suis moqué de toi, j'ai dit qu'en effet je l'avais imaginé, peut-être une fois ou deux. Mais je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité : que je l'avais imaginé, que je _l'ai_ _imaginé_ , depuis que nous sommes petits, d'aussi loin que ma mémoire se souvienne. Quand nous étions assez âgés pour savoir ce que désirer signifiait, te désirer est devenu mon obsession, mon passe-temps favori. Mon autre passe-temps était de te détester bien sûr, pour toutes les insultes sans fondement que je croyais subir ou toutes les choses stupides que tu faisais."

Est-il foncièrement incapable de dire la vérité sans piques et cynisme ? Au moins, Thor ne semble pas s'en offusquer; le regard rivé sur Loki, il attend la suite, captivé. Loki reprend pour la troisième fois : "Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'aime, Thor, fils de Frigga, fils d'Odin, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai dit oui. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et j'imagine que je t'aimerai toujours, même si nous venions à nous entre-déchirer une nouvelle fois. Je ne suis pas un homme bien; mais puisque tu veux quand même de moi en le sachant, pour toi, j'essaierai de ne pas être un homme mauvais. Mais si tu veux savoir un autre de mes secrets, sache que je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé que lorsque je te détestais."

"Fomente un coup d'Etat contre moi une fois par mois," propose Thor, "Je te promets d'avoir l'air très étonné."

Loki rit, mais les yeux de Thor sont dangereusement brillants, comme s'il retenait ses larmes, et s'il ruine la première tentative de Loki d'être tendre et aimant en sanglotant, ils risquent fort d'entamer une nouvelle période de ressentiment.

Aussi Loki doit-il parler rapidement avant que sa volonté ne vacille ou que Thor ne se mette à pleurer. "Ainsi, je te le demande à mon tour. Tu nous dis égaux; soyons égaux : dis-moi. Lieras-tu ta vie à la mienne, pour que je puisse t'appeler ami, ennemi, frère, ravisseur, amant, époux, roi ? Nous accepteras-tu tels que nous sommes ?"

"Je le jure," promet Thor, solennel, sincère. "Sur ma vie, qui est aussi la tienne désormais."

Loki se penche, embrasse Thor. C'est un baiser chaste, la bouche fermée, un tout petit baiser qui paraît insignifiant en apparence, mais qui réécrit leur histoire, change leurs vies d'avant. Un baiser fondateur, comme ils l'ont échangé par deux fois : dans une chambre noircie de mort et empreinte de désespoir, et plus tard, contre un mur, sur un monde-poubelle, pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles, le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux encore en vie. Et maintenant, maintenant, ce baiser est tissé de couleurs vibrantes, n'est plus un secret. C'est un serment inébranlable.

Puis, Loki desserre le poing. Pendant que Thor le regarde faire, vibrant d'excitation, Loki défait la chaîne, prend la bague du bout des doigts. C'est un anneau, fin et doré, ancien, très ancien. Des sigils sont gravés à l'intérieur, à moitié effacés par le temps, murmurant des mots empreints de magie; ils parlent de protection, de longévité, de chance et, au centre, deux runes entrelacées expriment un amour éternel. Une petite perle y est incrustée, aussi pâle que la lune mais iridescente, comme un éclair pris par la glace, et elle paraît changer de forme et de couleur à la lumière alors que Loki l'examine attentivement.

Au bout d'un long moment, Loki sent Thor effleurer son poignet. "Si je puis me permettre," demande Thor et son frère acquiesce.

Thor prend la main de Loki dans la sienne, lui met la bague au doigt. L'anneau est froid, chaud, et puis équilibré, et Loki sent à peine son poids, car soudain il ressent _tout_.

Thor se penche, embrasse la bague, la main de Loki, comme il a dit imaginer le faire, durant toutes ces trop longues années qui appartiennent désormais au passé. A avant.

"Elle me va," dit Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Je suis sur tumblr, et vous êtes super génial d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.


End file.
